Lady Kitty Black
by aroishot
Summary: Suite de ma fiction "Play with me". L'histoire est, cette fois, racontée du point de vue de la secrétaire.
1. Une rencontre bouleversante

**Hello,**

 **Comme convenu, voici la suite de "Play with me". L'action se déroule avant l'arrivée de la secrétaire à Volterra.**

 **Attention : je préviens les lecteurs sensibles : si vous lisez cette fiction, vous devez savoir que vous allez entrer dans la tête de Petite ! C'est à vos risques et périls !**

 **Shirashi (ma bêta que j'aime et que j'adore) et moi n'en sommes pas sorties indemnes.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Je m'ennuie ! Et c'est HORRIBLE ! A peine 7h30 du matin et je m'ennuie déjà ! En plus, on est dimanche !

Je regarde mon bol de céréales et ne parvient pas à trouver quelque chose pour me changer l'esprit. Il faut faire vite pourtant car sinon, elle va encore se déclencher, cette maudite alarme qui sonne dès que je m'ennuie. _Bip Bip Bip !_ Flûte ! Elle commence déjà à se réveiller ! Vite vite ! Une idée ! _BIP BIP BIP !_ OK ! Urgence ! Je plonge ma tête (littéralement) dans mon bol de céréales et je me rends compte que, non seulement cela ne fait pas taire mon alarme contre l'ennui mais en plus, mon visage n'a pas pu entrer en entier dans le bol et j'ai avalé du lait par le nez ! Très désagréable comme sensation ! _BIIIPPP BIIIP BIIIP ! ENNUI DETECTE ! AUTODESTRUCTION PROGRAMMEE DANS UNE MINUTE !_

OK ! Là, y a vraiment urgence ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je trouve quelque chose ! Ou quelqu'un à embêter… Mes voisins ! Je me rue sur le frigo, j'attrape une bouteille de coca et je prends mes mentos. Puis, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée de mon voisin le plus proche. Je sonne à la porte avec insistance. Tssss ! Il ne va quand même pas me faire croire qu'il dort encore à cette heure-ci ! Il va bientôt être 8h du matin ! Ah là là ! Les vieux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! A mon époque, ils étaient déjà debout à 6h du mat' en train de guetter les passants. BIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP _BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP ! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! ENNUI DETECTE ! AUTODESTRUCTION DANS 10 SECONDES !_

ARGHHHH ! MAIS GROUILLE-TOI LE VIEUX ! Je ne veux pas exploser moi ! Ah ! Enfin !

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de déranger les gens à cette heure-ci un dimanche ?

\- Pardon ! Tenez ! Pour me faire pardonner ! Une bouteille de Coca et regardez ! Hop ! Je vous l'ouvre pour préserver vos vieilles forces !

\- Que… Merci… Mais…. Que rajoutez-vous dans le Coca ?… Haaaaa !

Hahahaha ! Ça, c'est de l'explosion ! Et ce n'est pas ma tête mais bien le Coca qui a explosé ! J'adore la réaction Coca-Mentos ! Un petit mentos dans une bouteille de Coca et c'est le Vésuve en pleine éruption volcanique ! En plus, mon alarme contre l'ennui a cessé de hurler ! Ouf ! C'était moins une !

\- Espèce de… Si je t'attrape, tu vas voir ! hurla mon voisin

Oups ! Je me dépêche de courir dans l'escalier tandis qu'il ameute tout le voisinage ! Oui, je sais, ça aurait été plus intelligent de se réfugier dans mon propre appartement mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être intelligente et puis… une chasse à l'homme, c'est trop excitant ! Surtout quand on est la proie ! Je sens que mon alarme va me laisser tranquille un petit bout de temps ! Oups ! Attention à la grosse Lulu qui fait barrage dans l'escalier ! OK ! Pas moyen de passer ! Et y a du monde derrière moi ! Pas le choix ! La fenêtre ! Oups ! Cinq étages, c'est haut quand même ! Argh ! Mais ils veulent m'arracher le pyjama ou quoi ? On se calme les gars ! C'est pas jour de paie aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez mater des fesses à l'air, allez voir la concierge ! Elle dort à poil ! OK ! Elle est moche mais bon, vous avez pas gagné un concours de beauté non plus !

« Han Han ! »

Oh chouette ! Les voisins du 6eme sont encore en train de copuler la fenêtre ouverte ! Vite vite ! Faut que j'arrive jusqu'à leur fenêtre, je passe par leur chambre et je me grouille de prendre l'ascenseur. Ca y est ! Eh beh ! Je crois que je viens de perdre au moins 500 calories. Bon, comment je la joue ? Discrète en mode espionne ? Ou alors, en mode conseillère ? Hahaha ! Je me demande quelle tête ils feraient si je m'asseyais sur leur lit et que je leur donnais des conseils ! Hum… Mais ils pourraient apprécier mes conseils… J'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec eux ! Oh je sais ! Je vais leur faire peur !

Ni une, ni deux, je saute d'un coup dans leur lit en hurlant « Ougabounga ! ». Hahaha ! La réaction ! Trop fort ! Ma parole ! Il s'est fait pipi dessus ! J'adore ! Bon, vite ! Il faut que je sorte parce que sinon, l'effet de surprise passé, je vais avoir des ennuis. Je me précipite dans le couloir et trouve heureusement la porte de sortie. Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et fais d'horribles grimaces à mes voisins pendant que je descends (vive les ascenseurs anciens où on peut voir qui est dedans !).

Ouf ! Ca y est ! Je suis dans la rue ! En pyjama mais indemne ! Enfin, plus ou moins… J'ai les mains entièrement écorchées. Et je sens que mes pieds vont être dans un état encore pire dans pas longtemps. Quelle idée de marcher dans ces petites rues pieds nus aussi…

« Jasper ! Calme-toi chéri ! Ca va aller ! »

OK… Je viens de me faire plaquer contre le mur par un inconnu, certes beau gosse mais qui fait une tête trop bizarre. Genre, il a envie de me bouffer … ou de me tuer… ou les deux ! Assez effrayant en tout cas ! Bon, faut le comprendre, vu le nain de jardin qui l'accompagne. Rien à bouffer là-dedans ! Toute petite, toute maigre et bon sang, faut qu'elle freine sur le parfum ! Pas étonnant que son mec se soit précipité sur moi dès qu'il m'a vu…

« Je vous suis reconnaissante de l'intérêt que vous me portez Monsieur mais… »

La vache ! J'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que cette fois, c'est la fille qui me plaque contre le mur ! Et quelle force ! Mais… Non mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec mon pyjama ? Eh oh ! J'ai déjà dit que c'était pas jour de paie aujourd'hui alors si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais garder mon pyjama ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de formuler une phrase que son mec, Jasper je crois, l'attrape, la soulève et lui dit :

« Calme-toi chérie ! On en a déjà parlé dans ta thérapie : tu dois arrêter de vouloir relooker les passants. »

Vu la réaction de la fille, elle devait pas bien écouter lors de cette thérapie ! Elle est complètement hystérique et jette des regards furieux à mon pauvre pyjama. Je ne vois pas ce qui l'énerve autant : il est top mon pyjama ! C'est « Black Butler » ! Y a Sebastian (le plus beau mec de la Terre même si c'est un manga) qui joue avec un chat ! Comment peut-elle le détester ? Non, c'est impossible ! En vérité, elle est jalouse ! Oui, c'est ça ! Elle veut me l'arracher pour me le voler et le mettre !

\- Laisse-tomber, microbe ! Tu flotterais dans mon pyjama ! Et Sebastian est à moi alors pas touche !

\- Qui oses-tu traiter de microbe ? Et ton pyjama, je n'en veux pas ! Je ne l'utiliserais même pas pour en faire des chiffons !

Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien… Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de chiffon ? Il est évident que jamais je n'utiliserai mon pyjama pour en faire des chiffons alors pourquoi dit-elle ça ? Hum… J'ai compris ! Elle essaie de me déstabiliser ! Elle se lance dans une guerre psychologique ! Le but : me dégouter de mon pyjama pour que je le lui donne ! Hahahaha ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire microbe ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais te rendre si jalouse que tu vas pleurer!

\- Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Moi, j'adore ! Je trouve qu'il va super bien avec les chaussons en forme de chat que j'ai malheureusement laissé à la maison…

\- Tu… tu … Tu as des chaussons… en forme de chat ?

\- Huhuhu… Oui ! j'en ai ! Ils sont géniaux ! Ils miaulent à chaque fois que je fais un pas !

\- Et… Et… Tu comptais les mettre pour sortir ?

\- Bah, j'ai pas eu le temps de les prendre mais si j'avais pu, oui bien sûr que je l'aurais fait !

\- NON ALICE ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

C'était le mec qui avait hurlé ! Et honnêtement, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée ! Cette fille est complètement folle ! Elle s'est jetée sur moi et puis s'est arrêtée, comme si elle avait eu une révélation ! Mais le pire, c'est que son cerveau semble avoir été gravement touché parce qu'elle s'est mise à sauter dans tous les sens, folle de joie et disant « Incroyable ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es la future femme d'Aro ! »

OK… Je ne sais pas qui est ce Aro et pourquoi elle pense subitement que je vais devenir sa femme mais… Oh ! Peut-être que ce Aro aime les filles qui portent des chaussons avec des chats qui miaulent ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'il aime les chats ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'il ressemble à Sébastian ? Kiahhh ! Ce serait top si c'était ça ! Bon, faut pas rêver… Y a peu de chances… Mais dans le doute, je vais quand même lui poser quelques questions sur ce gars, juste pour vérifier hein ?

\- Ah bon ? Et c'est qui Aro ?

\- Le roi des Vampires !

… Bon, de deux choses l'une, soit elle se fout de ma gueule, soit j'ai trop de chance ! Non mais sérieusement ! Epouser le roi des vampires ? C'est le top ! J'imagine déjà un beau brun, grand, au visage pâle (OK, je vois Sebastian mais ça faisait mieux dit comme cela), dans un château sombre, éclairé uniquement par un feu de cheminée, de lourds rideaux en velours rouge, des meubles anciens… Kyahhhh ! C'est pas possible ! Non… Elle doit se moquer de moi ! Faut que je fasse attention ! Si ça se trouve, elle bosse dans une agence de voyage et veut me refourguer des billets d'avion pour un endroit paumé.

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes à Volterra !

\- Volterra, c'est où ça ?

\- C'est un petit village près de Florence, en Italie. Tu vas voir, c'est … incroyable ! Ah mais, on ne va pas pouvoir t'accompagner par contre !

\- Euh… Désolée mais je n'ai pas d'argent en ce moment pour partir en vacances

\- Je t'achète les billets !

\- … Et que dois-je te donner en échange ?

\- Oh… Pas grand-chose… Juste, si tu pouvais, quand tu seras mariée avec Aro, faire en sorte qu'il nous pardonne…

\- Je vois ! En fait, vous voulez que je joue les ambassadrices, c'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter d'épouser un inconnu ?

\- Tu vois le mec sur ton horrible pyjama ?

\- Sébastian ?

\- Oui et bien, il lui ressemble beaucoup !

\- Où est-ce que je signe ?

A peine avais-je dit cela que Jasper m'expliquait tout ce que j'avais à savoir sur le monde des vampires tandis qu'Alice m'achetait une nouvelle garde-robe et mes billets d'avion. Bon, je ne vais pas protester car je ne peux pas me présenter devant mon futur mari en pyjama mais les vêtements qu'elle m'a achetés manquent clairement d'originalité. Ce n'est pas difficile : avec, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille à la mode ! Beurk !

Alors qu'ils me mettent dans l'avion (Business class quand même), j'ai l'impression que la musique de Mission Impossible résonne dans ma tête :

« Ta ta ta ta ta tulululu ta ta ta ta tatata tata ! Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est d'épouser le Roi des Vampires et de le convaincre de faire la paix avec les Cullen ! »

Et pour une fois, mon alarme contre l'ennui ne se manifeste pas ! Ce voyage s'annonce passionnant ! J'espère juste que je ne manquerai pas trop à mes voisins, je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir ! Tant pis ! Je les inviterai à diner quand je serai la Reine des Vampires ! HAHAHAHA !


	2. Arrivée à Volterra

**Oyé oyé ! Veuillez remercier Dame Shirashi qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre en même pas une heure (tonnerre d'applaudissements).**

 **Et comme promis, ce chapitre rend hommage à saya sedai (et un peu à ma bêta préférée)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Enfin arrivée à Volterra ! Ouf ! C'était pas une bonne idée de faire une blague à cet homme dans l'avion. Franchement, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse une telle crise de panique tout ça parce que je lui ai fait croire que l'aile de l'avion se détachait. Non mais franchement, il a un problème ce mec ! Moi, si on m'avait dit ça, j'aurais été trop contente et j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle se détache vraiment ! Ça aurait été trop cool de voler avec une seule aile. Tout le monde aurait paniqué et attaché sa ceinture. Je serais allée dans la cabine de pilotage, j'aurais assommé les pilotes et j'aurais pris les commandes. Bon, évidemment, je n'ai jamais pris de leçons de vol mais je suis sûre que j'aurais pu me débrouiller. On aurait fait des loopings de fou, j'aurais entendu les cris des passagers, comme dans un grand huit ! Tout le monde se serait bien amusé ! Alors, vraiment, cet homme qui a fait une crise en pensant que l'aile allait se détacher, oui, il a un problème. D'ailleurs, je l'ai dit à l'hôtesse de l'air mais elle m'a fait les gros yeux. Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi. Peut-être est-elle aussi folle que cet homme ? Hum… Oui ! Ça doit être ça ! Tssss ! On devrait interdire aux fous de prendre l'avion ! Non mais franchement ! Air France prétend se soucier du bien-être de ses passagers et ils permettent à ces enquiquineurs de voyager ! Ah là là ! Quand je serai reine, je changerai tout ça !

En attendant, je viens d'arriver et je cherche mon palais. Aro aurait quand même pu venir me chercher ! Ah ! Flûte ! C'est vrai ! Il ne sait pas encore que j'arrive ! Tsss ! Franchement, quand je le verrai, je lui ferai la remarque ! Normalement, c'est aux hommes de chercher leur dulcinée et de la séduire ! Comment je vais faire moi ? A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de séduire un homme, ça a été un échec ! Il suffit de repenser à Anthony, mon grand amour de CM1 ! J'avais écrit avec mon sang « Je te veux » sur son casier ! Franchement, l'idée était géniale non ? Il aurait dû se jeter dans mes bras et me dire « Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde ! Je t'aime ». A la place, cet imbécile a pleuré et le directeur m'a renvoyée pour trois jours ! Mon amour pour lui n'a pas survécu à cette trahison !

En cinquième, j'avais pris tout plein de photos de Julien et j'en avais couvert le mur de la classe. J'avais même gravé sur son bureau avec mes ciseaux « Abandonne ! Tu m'appartiens ! ». C'est vrai quoi ! Je lui avais envoyé plein de signaux et il me résistait. Pourtant, c'était assez éloquent : j'avais réussi à voler le panneau stop à côté du collège et je l'avais fait tomber à ses pieds pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs puisque j'étais là. Bon… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui faire tomber le panneau SUR les pieds mais ce panneau était très lourd et là, au moins, il n'a pas continué son chemin vu qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher ! Mais cette dépravée de prof devait avoir des vues sur lui car elle m'a fait exclure pendant trois jours (ça doit être le minimum syndical) ! Et quand je suis revenue en cours, Julien avait quitté la ville. Il parait qu'il est parti précipitamment parce qu'une folle le poursuivait. C'est bête… Il aurait dû m'en parler ! Je me serais occupée de cette folle qui voulait embêter mon cher et tendre. Ceci dit, mon amour n'a pas survécu à cette fuite : je ne peux décemment pas aimer un lâche !

Oh ! Et mon grand amour de lycée : Thomas ! Alors là, pour lui, je m'étais surpassée ! J'avais bien savonné les marches de l'escalier pour qu'il tombe et que je puisse jouer à être son infirmière personnelle ! Le plan était génial ! J'avais appris que les hommes aimaient qu'on prenne soin d'eux et qu'ils trouvaient les tenues d'infirmières très sexy ! Bon, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que tout le lycée empruntait cet escalier ! Ça a été une vraie hécatombe ! Tout le lycée s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ! Mais je ne me suis pas découragée pour autant : j'ai piqué une tenue d'infirmière et je suis allée dans sa chambre. Quand j'ai vu des os tout fracturés sur sa radio et qu'il avait la jambe dans le plâtre, j'ai tenu à le rassurer : j'allais la lui couper le plus rapidement possible. J'ai pris un scalpel et j'allais commencer le travail mais il criait tellement fort que je n'ai même pas pu essayer ! Pfff ! Une vraie chochotte ! Pour lui non plus, mon amour n'a pas survécu : je veux un homme, pas une mauviette !

Pendant mes études supérieures, j'étais totalement fan de jeux vidéos et en particulier, de World of Warcraft ! Dans ma horde, il y avait un Orc qui s'appelait saya sedai et on avait commencé à se rapprocher par messages. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant japonais et, même si c'était pas très original, j'avais accepté parce que c'était lui qui payait ! Un bon japonais, ça ne se refuse pas ! Mais je ne suis pas sortie avec lui : c'était un psychopathe ! Je me rappelle encore ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour-là ! Brrrr ! Effrayant ! J'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos ! Oser me dire, tranquillement, comme si c'était normal, qu'il n'aime pas le Chirashi au poulet ! Non mais oh ! Il est pas bien dans sa tête lui ? C'est impossible de ne pas aimer ce plat ! Je me suis enfuie en courant (enfin, après avoir mangé mon Chirashi, bien entendu) et je l'ai banni de ma horde ! Pas de fous chez moi ! Et Maman m'a toujours dit de me méfier des gens bizarres qui ont de drôles de pensées !

Quoi qu'il en soit, me voici à Volterra. Je me dépêche de trouver le château de Sébastian, oups ! Je veux dire : Aro ! De loin, j'aperçois une bâtisse qui surplombe la ville. Ça doit être ça… C'est pas Versailles mais bon, je n'ai jamais été très exigeante. Et puis, je pourrais toujours demander à Aro le château de Versailles en cadeau de noces. Je me dépêche donc et je vois un petit groupe. Beurk ! Je déteste les touristes ! C'est bête un touriste ! C'est sale ! C'est gras ! C'est simple : ça ressemble à un pigeon ! D'ailleurs, ça se comporte comme un pigeon parce que, pour acheter des babioles à prix d'or, faut vraiment pas être Einstein ! J'essaie de les éviter et de rentrer dans le château mais une femme m'attrape l'épaule et me dit « abababibabi baba sperogi ». Enfin, un truc comme ça. Je ne sais pas trop… Elle parle une langue bizarre… On dirait de l'italien ! Franchement, elle ne peut pas parler français, comme tout le monde ? Je la regarde pour lui demander d'ôter sa main de sa future reine mais, quelque chose d'étrange se produit à ce moment-là. Je ressens soudain une envie … irrésistible, insatiable, indescriptible. Presque bestiale… Un besoin compulsif de me jeter sur cette pure merveille et de plonger mes dents en elle. De la dévorer… De la salive commence à couler au bord de mes lèvres… Bon sang, je dois me tenir, je dois me tenir ! Je suis une reine après tout ! Non, pas encore une reine. Je peux encore me permettre. Je ne suis pas encore mariée. Aro n'en saura rien. Le désir grimpe, grimpe, jusqu'à son apothéose. N'y tenant plus, sous les yeux ébahis et épouvantés des touristes et de cette femme qui doit être la guide, je cède à la tentation et je me précipite, que dis-je ? Je me jette sur ce délice suprême ! J'entends des cris effarés alors que mes dents mordent avec délectation ce petit bout de bonheur : une barre chocolatée « Butterfinger ». Quelle merveille ! Ce goût de chocolat et de beurre de cacahuète… Humm ! Trop trop bon ! Mais trop trop petit aussi ! J'ai déjà fini… Je fais la moue et je commence à regarder si le touriste ventripotent à qui appartenait ce Butterfinger en a d'autres… Mais cet égoïste a compris que j'avais encore envie et se cache derrière sa compagne. S'il croit que ça va m'arrêter… Je me prépare à passer à l'attaque quand la femme qui m'avait déjà touché une fois recommence. Non mais, c'est une manie ou quoi ? Va t'essuyer les mains ailleurs ! Je suis prête à riposter quand elle me demande en français (ah ! elle est quand même civilisée) si je veux visiter le château. Evidemment que je veux le visiter puisqu'il appartient à mon mari ! Mais je veux que ce soit lui qui me fasse la visite ! Quoique… Vu sa beauté (s'il ressemble bien à Sébastian), je risque de ne pas pouvoir me concentrer… Du coup, j'accepte et je suis la guide avec les autres pigeons à l'intérieur de ma future résidence ! D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose que je vienne parce que ces pachydermes de touristes n'ont aucun respect pour les lieux et que la guide n'a absolument aucune autorité ! Heureusement que moi, j'en ai ! Tout d'abord, je leur ai fait enlever leurs chaussures car on n'entre pas chez quelqu'un avec les chaussures ! Non mais ! Où ont-ils été éduqués ? Ensuite, je leur ai demandé d'enlever leur T-shirt. Bah oui ! Y a un homme à la porte qui attend de prendre leurs vêtements ! On ne va pas le payer à rien faire et je refuse de contribuer à l'augmentation du chômage. Quelques-uns râlent, bien évidemment ! Est-ce ma faute s'ils n'ont pas été aussi intelligents que moi et qu'ils n'ont pas pris de gilet ? On n'est qu'au mois d'avril et en avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil ! Bref, je perds malencontreusement la vue après avoir constaté le corps dénudé de ces maudits touristes mais je tiens bon ! Je suis une reine et je dois avancer fièrement, imperturbable ! Pffiou ! C'est dur d'être reine ! Mais Aro sera fier de moi ! La guide, qui n'a pas voulu enlever sa robe (je m'en moque, je dirai à Aro qu'elle a osé défier mon autorité et elle fera moins la maligne alors), nous emmène vers un gigantesque ascenseur. Attendez ! What ? Un ascenseur dans mon château ? Non mais ils se sont crus à Disneyland ou quoi ? Tiens, ça peut aussi être un beau cadeau de mariage… Ne nous égarons pas ! Un ascenseur dans un château de vampires ! Il n'y a que moi qui vois un « léger » problème dans l'histoire ? Je suis folle de rage ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on transforme mon palais hanté en une espèce de foire à touristes ! Mais je ronge mon frein. Je ne dois pas faire de scandale maintenant. J'entre donc dans l'ascenseur. Mon Dieu ! On est serrés comme des sardines en boite. En plus, mes pauvres bras touchent des torses velus et tous n'appartiennent pas à des hommes ! Quelle horreur ! Je retiens ma respiration et attends que l'ascenseur démarre ! Mais là, c'est le comble ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour ! Alors qu'on commence à monter, j'entends une musique : les quatre saisons de Vivaldi ! Non mais c'est une blague ? Je rugis et ordonne à celui qui ose diffuser cette vilénie de cesser sur le champ ! Cette musique, c'est celle qu'on vous oblige à écouter quand il faut attendre. Je ne supporte pas d'attendre ! ET ON EST CHEZ MOI ICI ! Alors, l'ascenseur, passe encore ! Les torses poilus, je suis au bord de la suffocation mais je tiens le coup ! MAIS CA, NON ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire pire ! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais ! La guide m'informe que c'est la musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur ! QUOI ?! Alors là, la coupe est pleine ! Le vase déborde ! Le volcan explose ! Le tsunami emporte tout ! Des vampires qui ont un ascenseur et qui écoute les quatre saisons ? Vous plaisantez ! Si vous voulez mettre une musique d'ambiance dans votre ascenseur, mettez « Requiem for a dream ». Ça, au moins, ça met dans l'ambiance ! Folle de rage, je commence à taper l'ascenseur avec mes poings et mes pieds mais la guide me hurle : « Arrêtez ou nous allons rester coincés ! » Me rappelant que je suis claustrophobe et que je ne supporterai pas pendant des heures d'écouter Vivaldi avec mes bras qui touchent des choses répugnantes et gluantes, je parviens à me calmer.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin et nous traversons un couloir richement décoré qui se termine sur une porte majestueuse. J'essaie de regarder s'il n'y a pas un portrait de mon mari mais la guide semble presser de nous faire entrer dans la salle se trouvant derrière la grande porte. Quelle feignasse ! Encore une syndiquée ! Tsss ! Décidément, il faut vraiment que je dise à Aro de s'occuper d'elle. Je finis par la suivre dans la salle, qui s'avère être une magnifique salle du trône. Et là, coup de foudre ! Je vois un homme avec une peau très pâle, les cheveux noirs lui allant jusqu'aux épaules, un visage fin mais viril avec un nez droit et un menton carré, portant un costume Armani mettant en valeur son corps parfaitement sculpté et ayant des gestes d'une grâce à vous couper le souffle. Je me rapproche pour mieux l'apercevoir et découvre qu'il a des yeux couleur nuit étoilée. Oui, une nuit sombre au travers de laquelle chemine la voie lactée. SUBLIME ! Il semble assez surpris et en même temps, amusé. Oh mon Dieu ! Quel sourire ! Je fonds ! Il se tourne vers la guide et l'embrasse sur la bouche. HEIN ? Non mais attendez ! On refait le script ! C'était pas dans le scénario ça ! Pourquoi il embrasse cette incompétente ? C'est moi, sa femme ! Et il ose l'embrasser devant moi ! La rage s'empare de moi et même son rire ne vient pas atténuer ma fureur ! Une fureur qui ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur la guide, sur Aro et surtout sur Alice qui s'est moquée de moi ! Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Je l'ai cru quand elle me disait que je serai sa femme alors qu'en fait, j'étais son casse-croute ! Elle allait me le payer très très cher !

Apparemment, le fait que je sois à l'origine de la tenue vestimentaire très légère des touristes amuse beaucoup Aro! Attends mon bonhomme, tu ne vas pas rire longtemps ! Il se dirige vers moi avec une élégance folle. Bien essayé, l'animal mais je ne vais pas te pardonner ton affront si facilement ! Et si tu crois que ta voix sensuelle va y changer quelque chose, tu te trompes lourdement !

Alors qu'il est tout près de moi, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et l'avertit :

« Si tu t'approches, je te mords ! »


	3. Le tag

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Me revoici avec un chapitre super long (en fait, j'ai fusionné deux chapitres pour pouvoir vous livrer enfin l'identité de Lady Kitty Black).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je remercie SnowWhite (comme d'habitude), syriaworld, saya sedai et Madame Royale de France pour leur review :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Bon sang qu'il est beau ! Je le déteste ! Et je l'adore ! A peine l'ai-je menacé qu'il éclate de rire ! Je devrais le gifler pour se moquer de moi mais j'en suis incapable : c'est comme s'il m'avait envoûtée ! Alice avait raison sur un point : il ressemble bien à Sébastian ! Mais il ne semble pas prêt à me dire « Yes, My Lady »… Grrr ! Que puis-je faire ? Hum… Là, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est : le gifler, l'embrasser, le gifler, l'embrasser, le gifler… OK ! Stop ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. D'abord, je vais massacrer cette guide pour avoir osé me voler mon mari. Alors, alors… Que vais-je lui faire ? Il faut un truc mémorable, original et traumatisant pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point sa faute est grave ! En plus, elle n'a pas arrêté de me défier : il est plus que temps que je la remette à sa place. Malheureusement, Aro ne m'aide pas à me concentrer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! C'est simple : si je devais choisir entre la barre chocolatée que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure et lui, c'est lui que je prendrais (surtout que j'ai déjà mangé le Butterfinger).

« Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir d'ici »

Hein ? C'est Aro qui vient de me dire ça ! Ah je vois ! Il vient de comprendre que c'était moi la femme de sa vie ! Eh bien, il était temps ! Hahaha ! Tu vas voir, la guide, je vais te faire payer ton attitude ! Aro est de MON côté !

« Démétri, abababi bababi salabo »

Argh ! Mais pourquoi il ne parle pas en français ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Il sait pourtant parler français puisque je l'ai compris tout à l'heure. Ou alors, j'ai été temporairement bilingue ? Un extraterrestre est passé et s'est momentanément accroché à mon cerveau ? Oh ce serait trop cool ! Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? Je lui aurais fait des cookies ! Reviens petit extraterrestre, reviens ! Eh mais… Oh ! C'est qui ce type qui me prends le bras ? Non mais c'est une manie chez ces gens de me toucher ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais on va se calmer !

« Démétri va te conduire jusque ta chambre.»

Eh bien… Il ne perd pas de temps mon futur mari ! A peine a-t-il découvert que j'étais sa future femme qu'il veut déjà me mettre dans son lit ! On va se calmer mon petit ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre ! Mais… J'EN REVIENS PAS ! Pourquoi il embrasse encore la guide ?! Ah et ce type qui me tire le bras, il m'énerve aussi ! Il est fort en plus, j'arrive pas à résister ! Il est en train de me tirer (ou plutôt de me trainer) hors de la salle du trône ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi ? Que faire contre un vampire super puissant ? Oh ! Je sais ! Je me redresse et je lui arrache son espèce de badge pendentif ultra moche qu'il a autour du cou. Je m'empresse de le faire tomber par terre. Il a pas l'air content… HAHAHA ! Attends un peu, mon gaillard, dans pas longtemps, tu seras encore moins content ! Niark niark niark ! Ca y est ! Il se baisse enfin ! Et hop, je positionne mes fesses au niveau de son nez et je lâche un pet ultra malodorant ! Et pan ! Le gars est KO dès le premier round ! Vive moi ! Pas le temps de savourer ma victoire ceci dit. Je me précipite hors de la salle : heureusement que la porte était toujours ouverte ! Tous les vampires et les touristes sont complètement médusés par ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Tu m'étonnes : une humaine vient de vaincre un vampire, c'est pas rien ! Je comprends qu'ils soient tous tombés en admiration devant moi !

Mais à peine ai-je fait quelques mètres qu'Aro, en personne, me rattrape et me soulève. OK ! Là, je fonds ! Il est trop génial !

« Intéressant ! Que vais-je faire de toi ? » me dit-il en me tenant par-dessous les aisselles et en me soulevant du sol. J'ignore si je ressemble davantage à un chat ou à un enfant dans les bras de son père mais je m'en fous : faut que je l'embrasse ! Et vite ! Malheureusement, le dénommé Démétri s'approche de nous et Aro, lui souriant, me confie à lui. Grrrr ! Démétri, ok, toi, t'es sur ma liste noire ! Tu vas souffrir ! Je le défie du regard mais il ne semble pas se laisser intimider car il me lance un regard aussi noir que le mien. Notre combat est néanmoins interrompu suite à l'éclat de rire de mon futur mari qui semble vraiment m'apprécier. Evidemment, What Else ? Il me caresse alors la tête et me demande de suivre bien gentiment Démétri pour qu'il me conduise à ma chambre.

Bon, je sais pas si c'est son sex appeal ou si c'est parce que j'aime bien qu'on me caresse la tête mais en tout cas, je me calme instantanément et j'accepte de suivre ce sale type qui a osé m'empêcher d'embrasser mon futur mari. Pas grave ! On aura l'éternité pour rattraper ce moment et pour torturer ce Démétri ainsi que cette maudite femme qui a osé poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Aro !

« Ben alors Démétri. T'as besoin d'un déambulateur pour avancer ? On se grouille ! Allez ! » dis-je tout en avançant fièrement vers la sortie. Cette fois, j'entends un rire tonitruant provenir de mon dos. Une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas Aro qui a ri cette fois-ci. Je me retourne et constate un géant plié en deux tant il est secoué par son propre rire. Flûte, c'est contagieux ! Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à Aro qui a un sourire presque paternel envers le géant. Soudain, je sens un regard assassin dans mon dos : pas de doute, ça, c'est Démétri ! Je me retourne mais ce n'est pas lui (même s'il ne semble pas me porter dans son cœur). C'est un blond furax assis sur un trône qui me regarde si méchamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur un trône ? Ce n'est pas Aro le roi ? En tout cas, Aro, après avoir vu le blond furax, fait un signe à Démétri pour qu'il m'emmène vite. Ce dernier s'exécute et il m'a presque arraché le bras tant il l'a tiré fort. Bizarrement, l'image de ma vieille poupée Barbie que je démembrais pour m'occuper quand j'étais petite me revient à l'esprit. Est-ce que Démétri veut jouer à la poupée ? J'espère pas ! Il n'est pas du tout mon type !

« Entre ! »

Je regarde la pièce depuis la porte et constate un grand lit ! OH MON DIEU ! Démétri veut jouer à la poupée Barbie ! Et Barbie… C'EST MOI ! Aro ! Il veut toucher ta femme ! Fais quelque chose ! Mais évidemment, il n'est pas là ! Décidément, mon futur mari laisse à désirer. Déjà, il embrasse une autre fille et en plus, il me laisse sans protection face à un pervers qui veut réaliser d'indécents fantasmes sur moi ! Il va falloir que je le recadre pour en faire un mari convenable parce que là, c'est pas terrible ! Mais alors que je réfléchis, ce goujat me pousse dans la chambre et me dit : « sois prête pour tes nouvelles fonctions dans 1h ». Mes… Mes nouvelles fonctions ? Je vais être une Barbie 2.0 ? Genre quand on me caresse la tête, je déclenche un gaz paralysant ? TROP COOL ! Je veux bien être une Barbie alors ! « Franchement, tu ne vaux pas Gianna ! Cela m'étonnerait que tu fasses long feu en tant que secrétaire ! »

Secrétaire… ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Evidemment que je ne vais pas faire long feu comme secrétaire puisque je suis destinée à être reine !

-oOo-

Une secrétaire ! Je suis une secrétaire ! Et ce, depuis près d'un mois ! C'est un scandale ! Aro ne me remarque même pas ! Il m'appelle « Petite » et me donne des ordres ! Non mais, j'ai un prénom et ce n'est pas « Petite » ! En plus, pour qui il se prend à me donner des ordres ? Et puis, il n'est pas gentil avec moi ! J'ai mis plus de deux semaines à le convaincre de me laisser habiter en dehors du château. Monsieur ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne me sentais pas en sécurité en étant entourée de vampires ! Et il ne veut pas que j'utilise un système de protection contre les vampires ! Non, il n'est vraiment pas un bon mari ! Je vais me venger ! Je vais me venger ! Je regarde l'heure : 18h30. J'ai fini mon service : l'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! Ah non, c'est mon téléphone ça !

\- Allô ? C'est toi ma vengeance ?

\- Oublie ça tout de suite !

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette voix de lutin ? Sérieusement, t'avais pas d'autres voix à disposition ? Franchement, qui a vu une vengeance parler avec une voix pareille ! T'es pas crédible ! Il faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus rauque, avec des respirations saccadées et tout et tout !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi, Alice !

\- Alice ? Alice aux pays des merveilles ? Oh ! Comment va le chat du Cheshire ? Dis-lui que j'adore toujours autant son sourire et…

\- Idiote ! C'est Alice, Alice Cullen !

\- … Connais pas ! Vous vous êtes peut-être trompée de numéro ? Honnêtement, ça me soulage parce que j'avais peur d'avoir une vengeance avec une voix pareille ! Bon, je vous laisse parce que je dois aller m'occuper de mon futur mari

\- Nooonnnn ! C'est pour cela que je t'appelle ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Non mais ! Je ne vais pas laisser une inconnue me dire comment je dois m'acquitter de mon devoir conjugal !

\- C'est Alice ! La fille que tu as rencontrée à Paris et qui t'a acheté un billet pour que tu rencontres Aro !

\- Ahhh ! Ben justement, j'avais deux mots à te dire ! Aro n'a pas du tout l'intention de m'épouser ! Il m'a prise pour sa secrétaire !

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas grave !

\- Comment ça, c'est pas grave ?

\- Ecoute ! Oublie ton idée de vengeance ! J'ai vu la réaction d'Aro et elle n'est pas bonne du tout ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

\- Il faudrait savoir ! Je suis destinée à être sa femme ou pas ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte ! Ciao !

Je raccroche et je me précipite dans le magasin où j'ai repéré les produits nécessaires à ma vengeance ! Niark Niark Niark ! Aro, tu vas le regretter ! J'achète en vitesse les bombes de peinture et autres sprays puis, j'attends qu'il soit 20h. J'ai remarqué qu'à cette heure-là, il n'y avait pas de garde dehors. J'aurais donc tout mon temps pour tagguer un des murs du château ! Hahaha ! La tête d'Aro quand il verra ça ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect « Mon Petit » ! Niark Niark Niark ! Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal ! Je me suis occupée de Caius : je n'en pouvais plus de ses regards assassins à mon égard. Du coup, je me suis rapprochée de Démétri (que je n'ai pas encore puni mais pour l'instant, il m'est utile alors on verra après) et je lui ai demandé de m'indiquer la chambre de Caius. Il m'a demandé pourquoi et, quand je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, il a volontiers accepté de participer. Il m'a montré le chemin de la chambre de Caius pendant que celui-ci était dans la salle du trône et que sa femme était avec lui. Démétri est un vampire GPS, c'est-à-dire que son papa était un vampire et sa maman un GPS. Apparemment, même les vampires ne résistent pas à la voix sexy du GPS… Tssss ! En tout cas, le résultat est avantageux car il peut savoir à distance où se trouvent telle ou telle personne, sans se faire repérer et en plus, il a les capacités d'un vampire ! Pas de doute : mon mari a des jouets intéressants ! C'est cool qu'il me les prête : enfin, il n'est pas trop au courant mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Ce qui est à lui est à moi, non ? Et puis, tant que je ne les casse pas, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à redire. Ceci dit, un jour, il faudra quand même que j'abime un peu Démétri puisqu'il n'a pas encore été puni pour m'avoir empêché d'embrasser Aro ! Bref ! Revenons à Caius ! Démétri a monté la garde tandis que je me dépêchai d'aller dans sa salle de bains. Niark Niark Niark ! J'ai installé un mini-vidéoprojecteur dans le plafond et hop, le tour était joué ! Avec Démétri, on s'est enfui vite et je lui ai montré comment ça fonctionnait. Dès que Caius est allé dans la salle de bains, j'ai fait démarrer le vidéoprojecteur à distance et j'ai projeté une image de revenant ! Il a crié si fort que même moi, depuis mon bureau, je l'ai entendu ! Avec Démétri, on a eu un mal de chien pour ne pas rire trop fort ! Aro s'est précipité dans la chambre de Caius avec ses gardes et j'ai eu tout juste le temps d'éteindre le vidéoprojecteur pour qu'il ne voie pas le fantôme. Aro… Mon preux chevalier ! Quelqu'un crie et lui, il accourt ! Il n'a donc pas peur du danger ? Moi, quand quelqu'un crie, je vais dans la direction opposée : c'est logique non ? Si la personne a crié, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'effrayant de son côté ! Il ne faut donc surtout pas aller par là. Mon petit Aro… Si courageux et si stupide ! Une chose que je sois là pour m'occuper de lui ! D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que je me laisse attendrir : l'heure de la punition approche ! Il me faut décider d'un texte à tagguer. Et si j'en profitais pour regarder les différents tags de Volterra ? Ça me donnerait peut-être l'inspiration ?

…

J'en reviens pas ! J'ai fait tout le tour de Volterra et j'ai pas trouvé un seul tag ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Ils connaissent pas la liberté d'expression en Italie ? Bon sang, il est 20h, je suis devant le mur du château et je ne sais pas quoi écrire… Et si j'écrivais « Vive les loups-garou ? » Ah non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne connais pas l'italien alors, si j'écris en français, ils vont savoir que c'est moi ! Flûte ! Alors je fais quoi ? Une espèce de signature pourrie ? Une bonne femme à poil ? Allons, allons ! Il faut que je me souvienne des tags de Paris… Hum… Ha ! « Fuck the Police » ! J'ai qu'à écrire « Fuck the Volturi » ! Oh oui ! C'est bien ça ! Aro va adorer ! Hahaha ! En rouge sanglant, ça va être top ! J'attrape une bombe de spray et je commence. Trop drôle ! J'ai écrit bien gros en plus ! Et si je rajoutais un petit détail qui tue ? Oh oui ! Si je signais « Alice Cullen » ? Hahaha ! Ca lui apprendra à me mentir ! D'un autre côté, je lui ai promis de l'aider à faire la paix avec Aro. Hum… J'ai des devoirs de reine, je ne peux pas trahir un de mes sujets alors qu'il compte sur moi ! Grrr ! Bon, alors, je signe quoi ? Pourquoi pas Sulpicia ? Cette garce est sortie avec mon mari et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle ! Heureusement, il s'est rendu compte de son erreur et il l'a larguée rapidement ! Ou Heidi ? Après tout, elle m'avait manqué de respect quand je suis arrivée au château pour la première fois et elle a même embrassé Aro devant moi ! Mais Aro connait peut-être leur écriture ? Grrr ! Ca me saoule ! « Fuck the Volturi », c'est pas assez ! Et si je signais « Petite » ? Au moins, il me remarquerait là ! Et devant mon audace, il tomberait amoureux de moi ! Oh oui, je vais faire ça !

« Noooonnnnn ! »

Même pas le temps de regarder d'où vient le cri que je sens que quelqu'un se précipite sur moi et me plaque au mur. Tiens ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène… Avec ce même mec !

« Tu es complètement folle ou juste suicidaire ? » me dit une voix de lutin

« Folle, évidemment ! Tu pourrais dire à ton mec d'arrêter de se jeter sur moi ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais de là où je viens, quand on est en couple, on est fidèles ! D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'Aro apprécierait qu'on touche à sa femme ! Eh ! Mais… Arrêtez ! Pourquoi vous enlevez mon tag ? » m'écriai-je

Plusieurs vampires que je ne connais pas sont en train de nettoyer le mur où j'ai mis mon tag. Il ne reste déjà plus rien ! Je suis dégoûtée ! Ils ne savent pas que c'est un crime de détruire une œuvre d'art ? Mais je ne peux rien faire. Le mec d'Alice dont j'ai oublié le nom me tient trop fermement pour que je puisse bouger.

« C'est bon ! Repli ! » dit un grand gaillard costaud qui me fait un peu penser à Félix. A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que le mec d'Alice m'emporte et je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé que me voici dans une chambre d'hôtel ! Bon sang ! Ils préparent quoi là ? Un viol collectif ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai toujours la bombe de peinture dans la main mais je ne pense pas que cela suffira pour que je puisse me défendre. Et Aro qui prétend que je n'ai pas besoin de système de défense contre les vampires ! Quand ils m'auront pris ma virginité, on verra ce qu'il dira !

« Tu peux arrêter stp ? On n'a jamais eu l'intention de te violer ! Nous sommes venus te sauver la vie et t'aider à conquérir Aro. Notre survie en dépend » s'exclame un rouquin.

Comment il a su à quoi je pensais ? Il est télépathe, comme Aro ? Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas touché ! Aro non plus, d'ailleurs…

«Je peux lire dans les esprits à distance mais seulement les pensées du moment alors qu'Aro sait tout sur ta vie si jamais il te touche » me répond le rouquin

Et il prétend ne pas vouloir me violer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans mes pensées ? Je ne l'ai pas invité : c'est de la violation de domicile ! DEGAGE !

« Je… Je ne fais pas exprès ! C'est mon pouvoir ! Je ne le contrôle pas ! » bredouille le rouquin

Bah voyons ! Elle est facile celle-là ! Pardon, j'ai pénétré ton intimité mais c'est juste parce que je ne peux pas contrôler mes pulsions ! Non mais ! Tu veux pas que je te dise « merci » en plus ? Tu vas vite apprendre à le contrôler, ton pouvoir ! Ca, c'est moi qui te le dis !

« Bella… » gémit-il

Oh parce qu'en plus, t'essaies de m'attendrir en me disant que je suis belle ? Ca marche pas ! T'as pas le millionième de la classe d'Aro ! D'ailleurs, tu ne fais même pas viril ! Tiens, tu ne réagis plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai cloué le bec ? Tu as reconnu ma supériorité ? C'est bien ! Agenouille-toi devant ta reine et je ne te confierai à Jane que pour le prochain millénaire !

« Ouf ! Merci chérie ! » souffle-t-il

Chérie ? Non mais c'est comme ça que tu traites ta reine ? J'ai été trop bonne avec toi ! Qu'on lui tranche la tête ! Et qu'on me retrouve le chat du Cheshire !

« Bella est la femme d'Edward et elle a le pouvoir de bloquer son don. J'ai le pouvoir de lire l'avenir et Jasper, mon mari, de lire les émotions des gens. Voilà, maintenant, concentrons-nous sur ton problème ! Il faut absolument que tu séduises Aro ! Mais comment faire ? » m'explique Alice

« Et si elle lui écrivait une lettre ? » propose Edward. On dirait que sa femme aime son côté romantique mais pas moi ! Une lettre ! Beurk ! Je veux un truc original moi ! En plus, je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des trucs romantiques ! Par contre, envoyer des lettres de défis ou tenter de les relever, ça, c'est mon truc !

« Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une vision ! Tu vas lui écrire non pas une lettre d'amour mais plusieurs lettres de défis ! Ca va lui plaire et il va tomber amoureux de toi ! Il faut que ce soit des lettres anonymes parce que si tu signes, il ne va pas vouloir les relever» déclare Alice

« Et si elle utilisait un pseudo ? » suggère le géant et je dois avouer que c'est une super bonne idée !

« Mais Aro doit connaitre son écriture, puisqu'elle est sa secrétaire ! Et il connait aussi les nôtres puisqu'il a lu dans l'esprit d'Edward » déclare une blonde sublime et je dois avouer qu'elle remonte la moyenne. Elle et le géant me sont bien sympathiques. Il a des idées intéressantes et elle semble intelligente. Si Aro ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, je veux bien en faire une dame de la Cour.

« Il ne connait pas l'écriture de Nessie ! Si c'est Nessie qui écrit, ça passe ! » répond le géant. Alors là, J'ADORE ! Demander au monstre du Loch Ness d'écrire une lettre de défi, c'est juste GENIALISSIME ! Rien que de la déchiffrer sera un défi ! Trop cool ! Tout d'un coup, une petite fille s'avance et me dit qu'elle se fera un plaisir d'écrire ce que je lui dicterai. Hein ? C'est elle le monstre du Loch Ness ? Je l'imaginais un peu plus grand et effrayant ! Tsss ! Les légendes ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'elles sont ! Entre les vampires qui ne se transforment pas en chauve-souris et le monstre du Loch Ness qui a l'apparence d'une enfant, je suis bien déçue ! Enfin bon, tant pis !

Au final, on a passé toute la nuit à rédiger cette maudite lettre ! Edward voulait un truc plus romantique, Emmett (c'est le nom du géant) voulait un truc plus drôle, Rosalie (la superbe blonde) trouvait qu'il fallait être plus ferme, Jasper pensait qu'il fallait se montrer plus pudique, etc… On a quand même fini par se mettre d'accord mais ça n'a pas été facile ! Bon, ok, j'ai imposé mon avis en les menaçant de retagguer le mur s'ils ne faisaient pas comme je voulais et ils ont capitulé ! D'un autre côté, j'ai quand même été une bonne reine parce que j'ai écouté leur avis et que j'ai accepté de modifier certains passages comme par exemple « Si tu ne parviens pas à relever ce défi, tu devras brûler une de tes ex ». Je trouvais cela bien pratique pour éliminer toutes mes rivales mais Alice m'a dit qu'Aro n'accepterait pas cette règle-là ! Tsss ! Si Aro s'en mêle aussi… On est déjà bien assez nombreux comme cela à jouer les « Lady Kitty Black ». Cool le nom hein ? C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Bref ! J'ai obtenu des Cullen qu'ils s'installent à Florence et qu'ils soient toujours joignables pour m'aider en cas de difficulté et ils ont accepté immédiatement ! J'ignore pourquoi mais on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en moi… Bref, Nessie a tout écrit en anglais et Alice a submergé la lettre de parfum pour qu'Aro ne détecte pas leur odeur, ni la mienne. Le problème, c'est que j'empeste ce parfum maintenant ! Bon, premièrement, je rentre chez moi pour me changer et j'en profite pour enfiler la cape que j'avais prise à Aro. J'adore dormir avec son odeur et en plus, c'est tout doux ! On dirait de la soie ! D'ailleurs, connaissant Aro, c'est sûrement de la soie !

Me voici dehors, je parviens à distinguer Aro dans son bureau et, après avoir mis la lettre dans une bouteille de parfum vide, je vise la fenêtre et hop ! Oups ! En pleine tête ! Vite, repli ! Je me dépêche de m'enfuir mais cette odeur est vraiment entêtante ! Aro va savoir de suite que c'est moi, Lady Kitty Black ! Tsss ! Le pouvoir d'Alice n'est vraiment pas au point ! Pas le choix ! Je saute dans les égouts et hop ! Pouh ! Quelle odeur ! Note pour plus tard : ne jamais marier l'odeur d'un parfum de luxe avec celui des égouts. Ca ne va pas du tout ensemble ! Enfin, heureusement, j'arrive vite à mon bureau grâce au passage secret qui relie les égouts au château. Merci Démétri de me l'avoir montré ! Je cache la veste d'Aro dans un des tiroirs et je vais le voir. Evidemment, il me fait une remarque sur mon odeur mais il ne semble pas avoir compris que j'étais l'émettrice de la lettre.

Le soir venu, je vais vite à la fontaine et je ne peux contenir ma joie en voyant sa lettre ! C'est comme un cadeau de Noel ! Et il a accepté ! Aro Volturi, accroche-toi ! Tu vas m'aimer et tu vas souffrir ! Niark Niark Niark !

* * *

 **Pour info, je me suis lancée dans la création d'OS. Pas de panique : je continuerai cette fiction jusqu'au bout mais mon cerveau a besoin de sortir de la tête de la secrétaire de temps en temps ! lol**

 **Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit :**

 **\- l'inaccessible étoile : 100% romantique et mignon !**

 **\- croque-mort et croque-vivant : romantique mais beaucoup plus dur. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

 **Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Premier défi

**Hello,**

 **Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais partie en vacances et j'étais à court d'inspiration ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et merci à ma Shira d'amour pour m'avoir aidée !**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Flûte ! Je ne parviens pas à me décider. Quel défi vais-je bien pouvoir lui lancer ? J'ai bien plusieurs idées mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sera d'accord. Et puis, si je lui demande tout de suite de décapiter Heidi, ça risque de paraître louche… Hum… Je peux peut-être le mettre au défi de m'épouser ? Comme ça, l'affaire est réglée et on n'en parle plus ! Mais bon, s'il me demande ma main juste pour relever un défi, ce sera non ! Il n'est pas question que je me rabaisse à cela ! Pfff ! Je suis nulle en relation amoureuse ! Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ? C'est lui, l'homme ! Grrr ! En plus, le système « Lady Kitty Black » est super compliqué : il faut que je prenne la décision de contacter Edward pour qu'Alice ait une vision. Elle prévient alors Edward d'espionner mes pensées à distance. Il transmet ma lettre télépathique à Nessie qui l'écrit sur un papier imprégné de cet horrible parfum. Et c'est leur nouvelle recrue, Fred, qui dépose la lettre à la fontaine. Il est pas mal ce Fred ! Je ne parle pas de son physique : les grands blonds aux yeux bleus me laissent indifférente ! Surtout comparé à Aro…

Mais son don est passionnant : il peut se rendre invisible ! Oh là là ! Si j'avais un tel pouvoir, j'en profiterais pour faire un tas de blagues aux gardes ! Par exemple : voler le pantalon de Félix et le conduire jusque dans la chambre de Jane. Comme cela, elle serait choquée de le voir débarquer dans sa chambre en tenue légère et l'attaquerait sans même demander d'explications ! Et quand il essaierait de se justifier… Hahaha ! Excuse-moi Jane, c'est mon pantalon qui s'est déboutonné tout seul et qui s'est précipité dans ta chambre ! Hahahaha ! La tête que ferait Jane à ce moment-là ! Oh ! Il faut absolument que j'oblige Fred à utiliser son pouvoir pour que je puisse m'amuser un peu !

D'ailleurs, il l'a utilisé hier quand j'ai rencontré les Cullen après avoir essayé de tagguer le mur du château. Je lui ai fait peur et il a donc fait en sorte que je ne le vois pas pour que je ne m'attaque pas à lui. Un vampire qui a peur d'une humaine… Tsss ! On aura tout vu ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le mordre ! Enfin, le rouquin, Edward, lui, j'avais quand même méchamment envie de lui briser le cou. Par contre, Fred, je n'avais rien contre lui. Mais Alice m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à une personne prête à écrire « Fuck the Volturi » sur le château de Volterra. Il n'aime pas les personnes suicidaires apparemment. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il pense que je veux mourir. Ca ne me dérange pas si les autres meurent, tant que cela ne m'impacte pas négativement mais moi, je tiens à la vie.

Mais bon, il n'a pas voulu se montrer. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il envoie des ondes de dégoûts chez les gens autour de lui. Du coup, ses traqueurs ne parviennent pas à suivre sa trace ou même à le regarder. Un peu comme un putois… Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est pas mal comme système de protection ! Il faut absolument que je m'en achète un pour me protéger des Volturis tant que je ne suis pas encore leur reine. Sinon, je vais finir en casse-croute et je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça !

Je suis en pleine recherche de mon putois (je trouverai une bonne idée plus tard pour le défi d'Aro) quand justement, Aro s'approche de mon bureau et me salue. Je lui réponds sans faire trop attention à lui : j'ai déjà plusieurs choses sur le feu. C'est vrai, il faut que je trouve un bon défi ET un bon système de protection. Pfff ! Le métier de secrétaire est épuisant ! Je devrais en profiter pour demander une augmentation à Aro ! Il me fait travailler beaucoup plus que mes 18 heures syndicales annuelles ! Bon, on verra ça plus tard ! Quand je serai sa femme, j'aurai accès à son compte en banque et je me rembourserai à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant, il faut que je me concentre sur mon putois. Tiens ? Mais pourquoi Aro fait courir son index sur mon bureau. Y aurait-il de la poussière ? Pourtant, je l'ai nettoyé ce matin ! Mais Aro est un vampire : il a donc une meilleure vue que moi. J'ai peut-être laissé un grain de poussière. Et si Aro ne voulait plus de moi à cause de ça ? Comme le dit le dicton « Il suffit parfois d'un minuscule grain de sable pour que le meilleur des plans vire à la catastrophe ». Hahaha ! Ce serait quand même dommage que sur ma tombe, on écrive : « Destinée à la royauté, elle mourut suite à un grain de sable ! ». Ceci dit, au moins, ce serait original ! J'aime bien en fait ! Tuée par un grain de poussière, il faut le faire, non ?

Argh ! Je me redissipe ! C'est de sa faute aussi à laisser son doigt trainer partout ! Bon, le plus simple, c'est de lui demander pourquoi il fait ça ! Mais il m'ignore et semble plutôt s'intéresser à ma recherche internet. Du coup, je lui explique mon idée : les vampires ayant des sens surdéveloppés, je veux exploiter ce point faible pour me protéger d'eux ! Ainsi, puisque les putois sont déjà redoutables pour les humains, ils doivent l'être encore plus pour les vampires ! Aro semble sans voix devant mon idée ! Hahaha ! Ca y est ! Il reconnait enfin ma valeur et il est tombé amoureux de moi ! Je le savais ! Il ne pouvait pas résister aussi longtemps à mon génie ! Tremble petit ! Je vais te dévorer tout cru ! Bwa haha ! Oups ! Je m'égare ! En plus, il refuse mon idée parce qu'il ne veut pas que son château empeste et il ne veut pas faire de l'apnée éternellement. Grrr ! Ca m'énerve quand il me résiste ! Et en même temps, ça m'excite ! J'ai l'impression d'être Grell tandis qu'il est Sébastian ! Kyahhh ! Bon, et une bombe anti-viol ? Après tout, c'est le même principe ! Mais il ne veut pas non plus à cause des dommages collatéraux ! Grrr ! Mais tu as fini de m'énerver et de m'exciter à la fin ?

Je suis un peu coincée et à court d'idées ! Oh ? Et si je le faisais rire ? J'ai écrit une pancarte hier soir après avoir lu sa lettre d'acceptation pour les défis. J'avais inscrit « Propriété d'Aro Volturi. Attention : humaine méchante ! » pour montrer que j'étais sa future femme. On sait jamais, ça va peut-être le séduire ? Bingo ! Il éclate de rire et accepte que je porte la pancarte ! Oh là là ! Mais c'est une demande en mariage ça ! Il veut que je sois sa propriété et que tout le monde le sache ! Kyahhh ! J'enfile fièrement ma pancarte tandis que je le vois s'écarter et je commence à réfléchir à son défi. Alors, que pourrais-je lui demander ? Et si je lui demandais de chanter ? Bof ! Que demanderait Grell à Sébastian s'il pouvait lui lancer un défi ? … Un baiser ? Un combat ? Bof ! Je ne veux pas demander à Aro de m'embrasser sinon, il ne va plus jouer avec moi. Il tombera forcément amoureux de moi immédiatement et du coup, ce ne sera plus drôle ! Et puis, je suis une dame ! Je dois me faire désirer ! Quant au combat… Je vais me faire tuer de suite ! Donc non ! Argh ! J'ai pas d'idée ! C'est parce que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit ! J'étais tellement excitée par la lettre d'Aro que je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! D'un autre côté, c'est normal : sa lettre était sublime. Succinte mais avec une écriture si noble et un papier d'une qualité exceptionnelle ! Dommage que j'ai déchiré cette lettre ! J'avais complètement oublié qui était Lady Kitty Black et je me suis énervée contre cette fille à qui Aro écrivait ! Je me suis rappelée de cette histoire trop tard ! Grrr ! On aurait dû choisir un nom d'homme ! Comme ça, je n'aurais pas été jalouse ! Quoique… Je me demande comment aurait réagi Aro s'il avait reçu une lettre provenant d'un homme… Hahaha ! Et si je lui lançais un défi du genre : « séduis un homme ». … Non ! Mauvaise idée ! Il serait capable d'y arriver ! Et sa victime tomberait irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui et cela me ferait un rival de plus ! C'est hors de question ! J'ai déjà assez de concurrence comme cela ! Bon quoi alors ?

« Salut l'humaine ! Mais… Hahaha ! Propriété d'Aro Volturi ? Tu parles ! Tu n'es qu'un dessert ! Et encore… Je plains celui qui devrait te boire car tu n'as vraiment pas l'air appétissante ! »

… Je vais tuer Caius ! Non mais pour qui il se prend pour se moquer de notre histoire d'amour à Aro et moi ? Oh ! Et si j'utilisais les défis pour punir Caius ? Niark Niark Niark !

Tiens, mon téléphone sonne ! Ca me rappelle quelque chose ! Ah oui ! La dernière fois, c'était ma vengeance qui m'appelait avec une voix de lutin !

\- Allô ma vengeance ?

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça et oublie cette idée !

\- Quelle idée ? Et pourquoi est-ce toujours ta voix de lutin que j'entends quand c'est ma vengeance qui m'appelle ?

\- Tu ne te vengeras pas de Caius ! Et c'est pour ça que tu entends ma voix ! Et arrête de dire que j'ai une voix de lutin !

\- Ouh là ! J'en connais une qui doit avoir ses règles aujourd'hui ! On se détend !

\- Que… Idiote ! Les vampires n'ont pas leurs règles !

\- Ah ? Est-ce pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant et qu'Aro a dû écrire une loi pour protéger les humaines vu que, contrairement à vous, nous, on sert à quelque chose ?

\- Je… Je vais te tuer !

\- Impossible ! Je suis au château de Volterra et Aro ne serait pas content que tu me fasses du mal ! Mais je retiens que tu as essayé d'attenter à la vie de ta future reine ! Il faudra que tu en paies les conséquences !

\- Non… Attends… Ecoute ! C'était pour t'aider que je te téléphonais ! Tu ne dois pas t'attaquer à Caius ! De toute façon, la seule chose qui peut faire peur à Caius sont les loups-garou !

\- Erreur très chère ! Il a également peur des fantômes ! Mais merci pour l'idée ! Bon, je vous conseille de suivre notre process et arrête de me téléphoner ! C'est dangereux !

Bon, alors, comment on fait ? Ah oui ! Décider pour qu'Alice voit et prévienne Edward. Alors : je décide de d'envoyer un message télépathique à Edward ! Ca y est ? Tu es prêt, face de moule ? Bon, écoute bien car je ne le répéterai pas, tu vas dicter le texte suivant à Nessie : « Très cher Aro, vous devez jouer au Loup Garou de Thiercelieux avec votre famille et vos amis ».

Ca y est ? Tu m'as reçu ? Bon, qui ne dit mot consent… Alors grouille-toi de sortir de mon esprit si tu ne veux pas que je t'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs ! Hum… Mais comment être sûre qu'il est parti ? Je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à imaginer qu'il couche avec un loup garou ! Ca devrait le faire sortir !

\- Hum… Etrange !

\- Oh Démétri ! Bonjour !

\- Bonjour…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est ma pancarte qui te fait réfléchir ? Tu ne sais pas lire c'est ça ? Attends, je vais te dire ce qu'il y a d'écrit

\- Pfff ! Idiote ! Bien sûr que je sais lire ! C'est juste que… Je viens d'entendre au loin un cri d'une telle douleur qu'on aurait dit les victimes de Jane. Pourtant, elle est à la bibliothèque alors que le cri vient de l'extérieur du château

\- J'ai envie de péter

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ouf ! Heureusement que j'étais là ! Crétin de Fuckward ! Il a failli tout faire rater avec son cri ! Franchement, les images que je lui ai envoyées n'étaient pourtant pas si terribles, si ?


	5. Les loups-garou

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous recommande de jeter un petit coup d'oeil après sur le chapitre des loups-garou de "Play with me" pour avoir le point de vue d'Aro. Sinon, vous risquez d'être influencée par la secrétaire ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Wow ! Mais ça devient du harcèlement sexuel à ce niveau ! A peine suis-je rentrée chez moi après une dure journée de travail que je reçois A NOUVEAU un appel d'Alice ! Va falloir qu'elle se calme ! Si elle s'ennuie avec son mec, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Bon, je décroche pas ! J'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça : il faut que je me trouve un nouveau système de défense anti-vampires pour demain. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que la pancarte fasse encore effet. Ma pancarte… Aro… Kyahhh ! Mon Aro ! On va se marier ! Il veut que je sois sa propriété ! Je t'aime ! Beurk ! J'espère que les lèvres d'Aro ont meilleur goût que cette pancarte !

Hum… D'un autre côté, il veut que je sois sa propriété. Ce qui signifie que je suis sa chose et non son égale ! Eh mais ça va pas du tout ça ! Aro ! Sale type ! Je vais te tordre le cou ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ! C'est toi qui sera ma propriété, non mais ! On est au 21ème siècle ! Les femmes au pouvoir ! … Oui bon, c'est bien gentil de se rebeller mais comment je fais pour le soumettre ? Parce qu'à mon avis, il ne va pas se laisser faire… Quoique… Puisqu'il est amoureux de moi… Enfin, il est amoureux mais il ne le sait pas encore ! Argh ! Alice ! Tu me saoules à téléphoner ! Si je décroche pas, ça veut pas dire que je suis sourde, ça veut dire que je veux pas te parler ! Ah ! J'oubliais, c'est une Cullen, ils ont l'air un peu limité dans cette famille ! Faut que je lui dise les choses clairement ! Oh là là ! Mon pauvre Aro, j'espère que tu es mieux entouré que moi parce que franchement, je te dis pas les boulets que je dois me farcir !

"C'est maintenant que tu décroches ? Je t'ai appelé au moins 15 000 fois ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ? Edward ne parvient plus à dire un mot ! Bella est folle de rage ! Carlisle et Esmé sont très inquiets ! Emmett et Rosalie ne parviennent plus à s'arrêter de rire ! Et mon pauvre Jasper est en train de devenir fou avec toutes ces émotions contradictoires ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? Est-ce que tu sais que…"

Non mais elle est malade celle-là ? Elle parle tellement vite qu'elle a réussi à se plaindre en moins d'une seconde ! Faut le faire ! J'ai bien fait de raccrocher ! Oh non ! Elle appelle de nouveau ! Faut que je pense à changer ma messagerie : « pour les doléances, merci de téléphoner entre 8h30 et 8h30 ! » Vu le nombre de mots qu'elle peut placer en moins d'une minute, ça devrait être largement suffisant ! J'éteins mon téléphone : Alice ne viendra pas me chercher chez moi puisque les Volturi trainent en ville le soir. Donc, j'ai ma soirée pour réfléchir à mon nouveau moyen de protection ! Alors, un putois, Aro a dit non ! Pareil pour la bombe anti-viol ! Grrr ! Il est gentil Aro mais je fais quoi moi ? Oh ! Attends, attends ! J'ai une trop bonne idée ! Je vais me jeter dans ses bras et lui ordonner de me porter toute la journée : il sera ma défense ultime et moi, je serai dans ses bras ! Hahahaha ! Je suis géniale ! Hum… Flûte ! J'avais oublié ! Il faut que je reste discrète sinon, il va savoir pour Kitty ! Grrr ! Je la déteste celle-là ! Elle me pique mon Aro ! Je vais lui crever les yeux ! Ah non ! Mince ! C'est moi ! Bon, je crèverai les yeux d'Edward, c'est tout comme !

Et si je me déguisais en putois ? Oh oui ! C'est bien ça ! Allez hop ! Du fil, une aiguille ! Ah… J'oubliais ! Je ne sais pas coudre ! … Mais les Cullen vont enfin pouvoir servir à quelque chose ! Je rallume mon téléphone et rappelle Mme Irma

\- Alice ! Fais-moi un costume de putois !

\- … QUOI ?

\- Dépêche-toi ! J'en ai besoin pour demain matin !

-Pas question !

-Tu oses désobéir à ta reine ? Je te préviens : si je n'ai pas mon costume demain matin, à 7h00 pile, je dis tout à Aro ! Bonne nuit !

Ah ! C'est beau le management ! Bon, allez, dodo ! Je suis épuisée moi !

* * *

A peine suis-je endormie que je sens un courant d'air glacé. Pfff ! Encore un vampire ! Si c'est un Cullen, je l'étripe ! Mais si c'était un vampire non végétarien ? Hum… Si c'est un Volturi, c'est forcément Démétri. Mais si ce n'est pas un Volturi… Je ressens la présence silencieuse qui s'approche de moi. OK !

\- Je vous préviens : j'ai une bombe lacrymo sous mon oreiller et je sais péter très fort. Alors vous avez intérêt à être parti avant que j'ouvre les yeux !

\- Hahahaha ! Tu es toujours aussi drôle !

-Maître Aro ? C'est bien vous ?

-Ouvre les yeux si tu veux en être sûre

-Oh je n'en reviens pas ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ? On ne visite pas les jeunes filles à 2 heures du matin et qui plus est, dans leur chambre !

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre demain

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez une mission à me confier ? Je vous préviens : les heures de nuit comptent double !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission… En fait, il y a quelque chose que je voulais essayer…

-Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Oui bien sûr. En fait… Hum… Euh… Je… Je voudrais t'embrasser !

-… QUOI ?

-Juste un baiser ! Sur les lèvres ! Et après, je m'en irai ! Promis !

-Ah ben bravo ! Vous assouvissez votre désir et vous ne restez même pas jusqu'à demain matin ! Bravo ! C'est digne d'un Roi !

-Oh ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin, je suis d'accord ! Au contraire ! C'est juste que je n'osais pas te le proposer…

-… Est-ce que je rêve ? Aïe ! Non, je ne rêve pas ! Mais… Et votre loi ? Je suis une humaine !

-Oui… Je sais… C'est pour cela que je suis venue ici… Pour que personne ne sache… Promets-moi de garder le secret !

-… Non mais ça va pas ? Vous voulez que je devienne votre maîtresse en douce ? J'ai jamais voulu devenir la favorite du Roi moi ! Je veux devenir votre femme !

-Ma femme ?

-Oui ! D'ailleurs, Alice a vu que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et c'est pour ça qu'on a eu l'idée de vous écrire sous le pseudonyme de Lady Kitty Black !

-Ce… C'était toi ?

-Oui !

-Eh bien ! Quelle surprise ! Moi qui voulait simplement tenter l'expérience avec une moche, je découvre un complot ! Merci Petite !

« ATTENDEZ ! »

* * *

Oh bon sang ! Je suis en sueur ! Heureusement que c'était un cauchemar ! Si ça avait été la réalité... En tout cas, je viens de découvrir deux choses très importantes :

1\. Le Aro de mes rêves est un mufle !  
2\. Se pincer pour vérifier si on dort n'est pas efficace car j'ai eu mal tout à l'heure alors que je dormais !

Franchement, j'ai eu peur ! Est-ce que c'était un rêve prémonitoire ? Aro ne s'intéressera-t-il à moi que pour réaliser des fantasmes pervers ? D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit tout le temps que je suis moche alors que je suis irrésistible ! Tous les hommes que j'ai poursuivis de mes assiduités m'ont imploré à genoux en me disant « Pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Je n'en peux plus ! ». Ca remonte à ses deux dernières années, j'en avais marre d'être vierge encore à mon âge alors j'ai voulu prendre du bon temps ! Et ben, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des hommes aussi pieux ! Il priait le seigneur en murmurant « Vade retro Satanas ». Comme quoi, quand on dit que la société est corrompue par le sexe, c'est faux ! Il y a encore beaucoup d'hommes qui sont voués à Dieu ! Evidemment, dans ma bonté d'âme, je me suis éloignée. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui volerait la pureté de ces hommes… Bon, ok ! Soyons honnête ! Les hommes sans expérience ne m'ont jamais intéressée ! Et s'il me voyait comme la tentatrice et qu'ils priaient autant Dieu, c'est qu'ils étaient encore puceaux, non ? Du coup, je suis toujours vierge ! Grrr !

Aro a de l'expérience… Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec lui si c'est pour réaliser ses fantasmes pervers ! Je suis sa femme, pas son canard ! Bon, c'est décidé ! Comme punition, il fera abstinence pendant un siècle quand on sera mariés ! Euh… Attends… S'il fait abstinence quand on sera marié, ça veut dire que je devrais faire abstinence aussi…

ARO ! T'ES QU'UN CRETIN ! JE TE MAUDIS, TOI ET TES FANTASMES PERVERS !

Un nouveau courant d'air glacé ! OK ! Cette fois, si c'est Aro, je l'étrangle ! J'ouvre les yeux tout en me levant mais je fais cela trop vite et du coup, je me prends ma table de chevet sur la hanche ! Aïe ! Je me rassieds sur le lit et je regarde en direction de la fenêtre. Elle est ouverte. Contre l'armoire se tient un costume de putois et sur la chaise à côté, une pommade. Alice… Je regarde mon réveil : 6h58 ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Alice, je vais te tuer ! Tu viens de me voler deux minutes de mon précieux sommeil ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant, hein ? Je me rendors pour me faire réveiller dans deux minutes par cet horrible objet de torture qu'on appelle « réveille-matin » ou je reste éveillée et commence ma journée deux minutes plus tôt ? 6h59 ! Plus qu'une minute ! Une minute ! Alice, tu me le paieras ! Je te le jure ! J'avais dit 7h00 pile ! 7h00, c'est pas 6h58 ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a essayé de se venger ! Je le dirai à Aro ! Il la fera empailler ! Hahahaha ! Un lutin empaillé ! Trop drôle ! Bon, alors, tu sonnes ? Pourquoi tu restes figé sur 6h59 ? La vache, c'est long une minute ! Je me rendors ? Bon, allez, vite fait !

A peine suis-je allongée sur mon lit que mon réveil se met en position radio et j'entends _« I feel good ! Balala ! »_. Ben, écoute, mec, je suis contente pour toi ! Non, en fait, j'en ai rien à faire ! LAISSE MOI DORMIR ! Oh ! Je suis bête ! J'ai oublié de satisfaire mon plaisir matinal ! Niark Niark Niark ! J'attrape le gros bouquin abimé qui traine sur ma table de chevet ! Un… Deux… ET TROIS ! PAN ! Hahahaha ! Et un réveil de moins ! Hahahaha ! C'est toujours le même plaisir que de les détruire le matin quand ils sonnent !Hahahaha ! Alors, « Do you still feel good ? » Niark Niark Niark ! Bon, allez, la douche et hop, au boulot !

Oh que c'est agréable ! Je me balade fièrement dans les rues de Volterra et tout le monde me regarde ! Ca y est ! Je commence déjà à m'entrainer pour mes fonctions de reine ! Vite ! Le petit signe de la main pour leur faire croire qu'ils m'intéressent alors que j'en ai rien à secouer d'eux ! Des enfants me montrent du doigt et incitent leurs parents à me regarder ! Oui ! Regardez-moi ! A genoux ! Oh ! Flûte ! J'arrive déjà au château ! Allez… la journée va commencer ! On se motive…

A peine arrivée à mon bureau, Aro me téléphone et me demande de venir le voir. Ma parole, il ne peut plus se passer de moi ! J'avance dans le couloir et je croise Félix mort de rire ! La chance ! On a dû lui raconter une bonne blague ! Il faudra que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il me la répète. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte du bureau d'Aro, il est là, plus beau encore que dans mon rêve d'hier. Apparemment, il avait oublié qu'il m'avait autorisé à porter mon costume de putois ! Pff ! Il a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge !

 _« Je veux un bisou »_ Ouh là ! Pourquoi j'ai la chanson des bisounours dans la tête moi ? En général, c'est la méthode qu'utilise mon instinct pour me prévenir d'un danger imminent ! OK… Qu'est-ce qui va encore m'arriver ! Et là, je comprends où est le danger ! Aro me demande de me déshabiller ! Soi-disant parce qu'il n'aime pas mon costume… Mon rêve d'hier était donc bien prémonitoire ! Tu ne trompes personne Aro ! Tous les gens que j'ai croisés ce matin dans Volterra m'ont admiré dedans ! Je fais la naïve et je lui dis « Je ne porte rien dessous ». Hahahaha ! On va voir si tu tombes dans mon piège ou pas ! Il fait alors semblant de ne plus être intéressé et là, PAF, il recommence ! Cette fois-ci, il me demande si je suis française ! Aro, tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? Bon, il est temps de le remettre à sa place ! Je sais bien que les Françaises sont réputées pour être les plus belles femmes du monde et qu'il va inventer n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir coucher avec moi mais je ne vais pas le laisser faire ! Il m'a eue cette nuit dans mon rêve, il ne m'aura pas deux fois ! Vengeance ! Je lui dis alors clairement que je ne coucherai pas avec lui et là, comme par hasard, il prétend qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi ! Ben voyons ! Je vais te croire, tiens ! Espèce de pervers ! Mais le plus fort, c'est son excuse pourrie : il me demande si je suis Française parce qu'il veut que je lui explique les règles du loup-garou de Thiercelieux ! Mouah ha ha ha ! Aro, tu es tordant ! Non mais sérieusement, va falloir que je te donne des cours parce que là, franchement, tu crains ! En plus, tu utilises mon défi comme prétexte pour coucher avec moi ! Espèce de pervers !

JE T'AIME !


	6. Le jeu commence

**Hello,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bon, cette fois-ci, j'ai moins insisté sur les anecdotes car il fallait que :**

 **\- vous découvriez la personnalité de la secrétaire (à part sa folie, vous ne savez pas grand chose d'elle)**

 **\- vous connaissiez la dernière personne qui fait partie du système "Lady Kitty Black"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le jeu commence

Mince alors ! Je ne pensais pas Aro si joueur ! A peine lui ai-je lancé un défi qu'il s'empresse de le relever ! C'est flatteur ! Il veut absolument qu'on aille chercher mon jeu de loup-garou de Thiercelieux ! Quel empressement ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Du coup, je marche fièrement mais sans précipitation jusqu'à mon bureau ! Hahaha ! Désolée mon brave mais les femmes aiment se faire désirer ! Je le vois trépigner d'impatience et me jeter des regards furtifs ! Oh là là ! On se calme mon amour ! Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à lui résister s'il décide de passer à l'assaut physique !

Les rires de Démétri et Félix me tirent de mes pensées. Oh la chance ! Félix a dû raconter sa blague à Démétri ! Je voulais qu'il me la dise mais si ça continue, tout le château va la connaître avant moi ! Grrr ! Aro, t'as pas honte de me faire bosser alors que je pourrais m'amuser ? Ouh là ! Je regarde Aro et ce n'est pas la bonne idée ! Allô Houston ? Est-il possible d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en regardant un homme ? Ici Houston ! Si cet homme est Aro Volturi, alors oui ! Ah ben merci Houston ! Tu me rassures ! Bon Aro, tu pourrais quand même être un peu moins sexy ! T'abuses là ! Ceci dit, Aro ne prête pas attention aux battements de mon cœur. On dirait qu'il perçoit un danger puisqu'il ordonne à Félix et Démétri de nous accompagner et m'incite à me cacher derrière Félix ! Kyahhhh ! Ce qu'il est protecteur mon homme ! Je fonds !

Lorsqu'on arrive à mon bureau, je tends le jeu des loups-garou de Thiercelieux à Aro et lui propose d'être le meneur vu qu'il n'a pas l'air de s'y connaitre. Mais Félix se penche au-dessus de l'épaule d'Aro et semble s'intéresser au jeu. Note pour plus tard : punir Félix pour avoir interrompu ma conversation avec Aro, pour avoir osé se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule de mon futur mari et pour ne m'avoir pas encore raconté sa blague. Ouh là ! Pauvre Félix ! Il va souffrir ! Niark Niark Niark ! En tout cas, son intervention fait réagir Caius qui insiste lui aussi pour jouer. Non mais de quoi il se mêle lui ? Ah oui ! C'était pour le punir que j'avais lancé ce défi à Aro ! Niark Niark Niark !

Oups, mais du coup, je ne veux plus être le meneur ! Parce que si Caius se venge sur moi, je ne pourrai plus épouser Aro. Heureusement, cette éventualité semble inquiéter également Aro puisqu'il m'autorise à être accompagnée d'un putois dès demain ! Aro, je t'aime ! C'est toi le plus beau et le plus fort !

Bon, revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt, à nos loups ! Hahaha ! Je commence à expliquer les règles aux Volturi. Evidemment, Caius, cet imbécile, révèle dès le départ qu'il est un loup-garou. Eh ben tant pis pour toi si tu meurs ! Il commence à se plaindre mais mon Aro chéri le remet vite à sa place ! Mon Roi ! Quelle autorité ! Je suis fière d'être ta femme !

Pour les rôles, j'éclate de rire ! Alors, Marcus, qui a soi-disant le pouvoir de lire les relations entre les gens, joue Cupidon et décide d'unir Jane avec Félix ! Hahaha ! Bon, je peux rayer ma note pour plus tard ! Félix vient d'être suffisamment puni par Marcus (et le sera sans doute bientôt par Jane). C'est beau de déléguer ! Il faut dire que c'est épuisant mon travail de reine ! Je suis contente que Marcus m'assiste de cette manière ! Franchement, Jane et Félix ! THE couple improbable ! Manquerait plus qu'ils tombent réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Oh là là ! Mais c'est que ça risque de se produire en plus ! Félix appelle déjà Jane « Chérie » et ça semble lui faire de l'effet !

Mon Aro chéri nous rappelle à l'ordre et je découvre qu'il est la voyante ! Je l'imagine soudainement avec un foulard sur la tête, des créoles aux oreilles et une robe… Mouah ha ha ! Trop drôle ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à éclater de rire puisque toute la salle partage mon euphorie. A nouveau, Aro ramène le calme dans la salle. Quelle prestance ! Ça, c'est un homme ! Que dis-je ? Ça, c'est un Roi ! Oh Aro ! Je te veux !

On continue le jeu et évidemment, cette espèce de bougresse d'Heidi qui ose avoir des vues sur mon mari joue le rôle de la fille de joie. Lorsqu'elle annonce qu'elle veut passer la nuit avec Caius, je suis scotchée ! Déjà, c'est débile parce qu'il est un loup-garou et qu'elle va se faire bouffer. Mais en plus, elle préfère Caius à Aro ? Ou alors, elle a compris que la sanction que j'allais lui infliger serait trop atroce à supporter ? Il faut dire que son ardoise est bien chargée ! Je dois la punir pour ne pas s'être déshabillée lors de la visite guidée qu'elle m'avait faite à mon arrivée à Volterra alors que je lui en avais donné l'ordre. Et surtout, je dois la massacrer pour avoir osé goûter à mon mari !

Tiens ? On dirait que je peux compter sur le soutien de ma future belle-sœur ! Vas-y Athénodora ! Crève-lui les yeux ! Enfin une Volturi qui m'est utile ! Allez ! Courage ! Je suis avec toi (mentalement parce que je n'ai pas encore de putois mais t'inquiète pas, je passerai bientôt à l'action). Heidi implore notre pitié que nous ne lui accordons bien évidemment pas. Mais là, c'est moi qui dois remettre Aro à sa place ! Cette garce d'Heidi prétend qu'elle ne parvient pas à oublier Aro. C'est normal, il est inoubliable ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il dit. Mais, même si c'est vrai, ça m'énerve ! Je suis jalouse ! Crétin d'Aro ! Pourquoi tu sors avec elle alors que tu as l'immense honneur de pouvoir m'épouser ? Franchement, une fille comme moi, tu n'en trouveras pas d'autres ! Je suis exceptionnelle ! Crétin !

Au final, on continue de jouer mais j'arrive pas à me concentrer : j'aime pas la relation qu'il y a entre Heidi et Aro. Ça m'énerve. Une fois le jeu terminé, je m'éloigne et croise Marcus qui me demande de le suivre.

\- Petite, je souhaiterais te parler de la relation qui t'unit à Aro

\- Oh ? Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui, grâce à mon pouvoir

\- Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, pas encore

\- Très bien ! S'il vous plait, n'en parlez à personne, et surtout pas à Aro. Nous nous sommes lancés dans un jeu de défis tous les deux et nous nous amusons beaucoup à les relever. Le jeu d'aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs un des défis que je lui avais lancé.

\- Je vois… Aro a toujours aimé les défis.

\- Oui ! Alors svp, ne lui dites rien

\- D'accord !

\- Merci ! Dites-moi, si j'avais besoin de votre aide, le cas échéant, accepteriez-vous de me l'accorder ? Après tout, c'est pour rendre votre frère heureux

\- Je ferais tout pour rendre mon beau-frère heureux.

\- Votre beau-frère ?

\- Oui, j'ai épousé la sœur d'Aro : Didyme

\- Ah bon ? Mais où est-elle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue !

\- … Elle est morte, malheureusement. Son assassin reste introuvable

\- … Introuvable ? Maître Aro a pourtant dû le chercher non ?

\- Oui ! Il a remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver mais personne n'a vu quoi que ce soit et, malgré tous ses efforts, Aro n'a obtenu aucun indice pour le démasquer

\- Je vois… En tout cas, merci pour votre aide ! Et chut, hein ?

\- Motus et bouche cousue !

OK ! Aro qui ne parvient pas à trouver le meurtrier de sa sœur ? Mais bien sûr ! Avec son pouvoir et son intelligence, personne ne peut lui échapper ou lui résister ! Même moi qui suis sa femme et donc son égale, j'ai un mal de chien à lui résister !

Il n'y a que deux explications possibles :

1\. Aro connaît l'assassin mais cette personne a plus de valeur pour lui vivante que morte. Or, d'après Marcus, Aro adorait sa sœur. Donc, il faut que ce soit un garde très haut gradé (comme Chelsea par exemple) ou un des Rois. Mais dans ce cas, Aro aurait des rapports tendus avec cette personne. Or, j'ai beau épié Aro depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai pas remarqué de tensions entre lui et son clan. D'ailleurs, Marcus, avec son don, l'aurait vu. Donc, cette explication n'est pas possible

2\. Il ne reste donc que l'explication la plus gore : Aro a tué sa sœur ! La vache ! Va falloir qu'il m'explique là ! Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour qu'il aille jusque-là ? Une enquête s'impose ! Mais mieux vaut y aller doucement parce que je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Didyme !

Bon, en tout cas, si on résume cette journée, Aro a relevé mon défi, je me suis fait deux alliés et pas n'importe qui : Athénodora et Marcus ! Athénodora m'aidera à punir Heidi qui commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer et Marcus m'aidera en tant que Lady Kitty Black. Je suis certaine qu'il sera plus efficace et utile que ces maudits Cullen ! Et surtout, je vais avoir mon putois ! Cette idée me rend si heureuse que je me mets à chanter à tue-tête : « Je vais avoir mon putois, je vais avoir mon putois ! ».

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, la lettre d'Aro se trouve sur mon bureau. C'est vrai ! Parmi les Cullen, je peux compter sur Fred ! J'ouvre la lettre avec précipitation et lis l'écriture superbe de mon mari :

 _« Très chère Lady Black,_

 _Je vous défie de vous acheter un putois pour demain et de l'amener à votre travail._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Aro »_

Oh mon amour ! Tu as donc compris que c'était moi, Lady Kitty Black ? Tu es trop fort !

JE T'AIME !


	7. La journée du putois

**Hello,**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 ! Pour info, je suis très débordée en ce moment. J'espère pouvoir continuer à vous poster un chapitre toutes les semaines mais je ne vous garantis rien !**

 **Bisous à toutes !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Je suis trop contente ! Je suis trop contente ! J'ai enfin mon putois ! Et c'est mon Aro qui me l'a acheté ! Il m'aime ! Et on va se marier ! On aura plein de petits putois ! Et… Oups ! Pas fait exprès ! La cage est tombée… Oh non ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Pépé ! Où es-tu ? Nooonnnn ! Reviens ! Mon petit putois ! Papa t'achètera du chocolat ! Ben quoi ? T'aimes pas le chocolat ? Non mais t'es sûr d'être notre putois à Aro et à moi ? Parce que là, je suis pas loin de te renier mon petit ! Ne pas aimer le chocolat ! Tssss ! Eh mais où tu vas ? Arrête ! Reviens ! Oh flûte ! Reviens ! Petit, petit, petit… Ah non ! C'est pas une poule ! Bon, on dit quoi pour un putois ? Hum… Pépé, il apparaît toujours quand il y a une jolie putois femelle qui est dans le coin, même si c'est en réalité une chatte. Je sais ! Je vais demander à Aro de m'acheter une chatte ! Comme ça, il ne criera pas parce que j'ai perdu le putois ! Mais… Et s'il me demande pourquoi je veux une chatte ? Oups ! Je vais me faire gronder ! Non ! Avec Aro, on allait enfin se marier et avoir tout plein de petits putois ! Sale gosse ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ce coup-là ! Allez, sois gentil avec Maman… Petit… OK, je ne te renierai pas si tu reviens ! Allez ! Je t'achèterai un milkshake à la framboise ! Je te ferai du marbré ! La vache ! Mais t'es difficile en affaire ! Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père ! Bon, ben, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est à lui de résoudre le problème ! Après tout, c'est lui qui a engendré un tel monstre ! Mais… C'est moi qui en avais la garde… Et si Aro se dit que je ne suis pas une bonne mère, est-ce qu'il va aussi remettre en question mes qualités d'épouse ! Oh noooonnnn ! Voilà, les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues ! Aro, sauve-moi ! Je me précipite vers lui et j'implore son secours tout en pleurant abondamment ! Heureusement, mon Aro, c'est mon héros ! Il ne me gronde pas et demande à Démétri d'aller le chercher mais celui-ci parvient à convaincre Aro d'envoyer les nouveaux-nés à sa place, quitte à les menacer avec le pouvoir de Jane ! Mais ces derniers ont davantage peur de notre putois que de Jane ! Hahaha ! C'est mon fils ! Je suis géniale ! C'est là qu'Aro me rappelle que le putois est également son fils… Pfff ! Aro, des fois, t'es chiant ! Evidemment que c'est ton fils ! Je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule ! Et comme punition, non seulement il me prive d'une énorme partie de cache-cache mais en plus, il m'ordonne de nettoyer le château de fond en comble ! Alors là, c'est pas juste ! Aro, t'es qu'un tyran ! GIRLS POWER ! Ca te dit quelque chose ? T'as qu'à nettoyer toi pendant que je cherche notre fils ! Ah ! Mais j'oubliais qu'il faut lui donner le bain ! Je vais être entièrement trempée ! OK ! Ca va pour cette fois ! Je te laisse t'amuser et je vais nettoyer le château mais tu as de la chance de m'avoir pour femme ! Et ne crois pas que je serai ta bonniche tous les jours ! Allez hop ! Le balai en main et la chanson « Maldon » de Zouk Machine dans la tête, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin :

 **Ka sa yé misyé bobo**  
 _Eh ben "monsieur bobo"_  
 **Fo pa'w kon-prann bibi sé on kouyon**  
 _Ne prends pas "bibi" pour une imbécile_  
 **Si tout lé mwen o founo**  
 _Si je suis tout le temps aux fourneaux_  
 **Fo' wa tann vou on jou ké ni maldon**  
 _Attends-toi à ce qu'il y ait maldonne un jour_  
 **Nétwayé, baléyé, astiké**  
 _Nettoyer, balayer, astiquer_  
 **Kaz la toujou penpan**  
 _La maison est toujours propre_  
 **Ba'w manjé, baw lanmou**  
 _Je te fais à manger, je te donne de l'amour_  
 **E pou vou an kafey an chantan, Ha**  
 _Et pour toi je le fais en chantant_  
 **Ka sa yé misyé bobo**  
 _Eh ben "monsieur bobo"_  
 **Pa mandé bibi rété kon madon**  
 _Ne demande pas à "bibi" de rester comme une madonne_  
 **Menn si an fé on ti solo**  
 _Même si je fais un petit solo_  
 **Ou sav ké sé toujou vou ka kontrol**  
 _Tu sais bien que c'est toujours toi qui gardes le contrôle_  
 **Byen dé fwa, an té vlé, enprovizé**  
 _Souvent, j'ai voulu improviser_  
 **E fé on ti boujé**  
 _Et sortir un peu_  
 **An kaz la, ka rété**  
 _Je reste à la maison_  
 **Ka santi mwen kon si an prizonyé**  
 _Et je me sens emprisonnée_  
 **Pa mé lé mwen kon sa ké ni maldon Ha**  
 _Ne me bloque pas comme ça ou sinon il y aura maldonne_  
 **Pa fé mwen Pa fé mwen**  
 _Ne me la fais pas x2_  
 **Wo ho si'wvlé ké pou nou dé sa kontinué**  
 _Si tu veux que ça continue entre nous_  
 **Ban fil pou mwen pé boujé**  
 _Relâche la corde pour que je puisse bouger_  
 **Ka sa yé misié bobo**  
 _Eh ben "monsieur bobo"_  
 **Hum, bibi enmé mizik ki chébran**  
 _Bibi aime la musique "branché"_  
 **Lazé, k7 vidéo**  
 _Les lasers, les cassettes vidéo_  
 **Ka méné mwen iwen pou on ti moman**  
 _Me permettent de m'évader pendant quelques instants_  
 **Nétwayé, baléyé, astiké**  
 _Nettoyer, balayer, astiquer_  
 **Kaz la toujou penpan**  
 _La maison est toujours propre_  
 **Ba'w manjé, ba'w lanmou**  
 _Je te fais à manger, je te donne de l'amour_  
 **E pou vous an ka fey an chantant**  
 _Et pour toi je le fais en chantant_

Pfff ! Il est grand le château ! Ca fait des heures que je nettoie et j'ai toujours pas fini ! Tiens ? Voilà mon mari ! Il vient me donner un coup de main ? Ouh là ! C'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? Hahaha ! Un vampire qui a une tête de déterré ! Hahaha ! Mais… Mais… Attends là ! Il a pas l'intention de salir le sol que j'ai sué sang et eau à nettoyer (ok ! j'ai seulement sué de l'eau parce que suer du sang dans un château de vampires, c'est suicidaire !). Non mais dans quel état il est ! Ses chaussures sont pleines de boue, son manteau dégouline et pouh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il sent mauvais ! Bon sang ! Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Si je ne suis pas là pour le surveiller, c'est bien simple, il ne fait que des bêtises ! Bon, je l'engueule, pour le forme, et là, il prétend que c'est de MA faute ! Il est gonflé quand même ! J'ai passé mon temps à nettoyer et c'est de ma faute s'il est tout sale ? Je n'ai pas vidé ma serpillère sur sa tête pourtant ! Je l'ai fait sur Caius en prétendant que c'était un fantôme qui lui faisait pipi dessus ! Et il y a cru ! Hahahaha ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de jouer avec Caius ! Bref, revenons à Aro ! Je crois que mon amour pour lui est en train de faiblir. Non seulement il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose dans cet état (ok , je suis très difficile mais bon, je suis une reine, non ?) mais en plus, il a mis trois heures pour attraper un tout petit putois de rien du tout ! Je crois que je vais divorcer ! Ce sera terrible pour nos enfants mais bon, vu que le seul que nous avions s'est enfui…

Oh Aro ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie ! A peine je pense à divorcer que tu me sors le grand jeu ! Et là, attention Mesdames, je suis Mme Aro Volturi ! Il ne va pas se contenter d'un message dans le ciel ou du dernier aspirateur sans bruit ! Non, lui, il m'offre une machine à remonter le temps ! Il est génial, hein ? C'est mon mari ! Ah ! Mais si ça consiste à tourner sur lui-même à super vitesse dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, je préfère qu'il s'abstienne : j'ai l'estomac sensible et j'ai peur que de le voir tourner en rond ne me donne des nausées. En plus, il pue ! Et il croit que je vais le trouver sublime dans cet état ? Mon grand, le fait que les vampires ne peuvent pas se regarder dans un miroir est une légende ! Tu devrais le faire vite fait et tourner sept fois ta langue dans MA bouche avant de parler ! (bah oui, faut pas gâcher). Hum… Un baiser d'Aro ! Quel régal ! Oui parce que bon, je sais que je suis difficile mais Aro, ben c'est Aro quoi ! La crème de la crème ! Le chocolat du chocolat ! Le père de mon putois ! Tiens, du coup, j'en profite pour lui demander à quoi j'ai droit comme système défensif pour demain. Et là, il m'annonce que ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant pour un vampire, c'est de voir le cou d'une humaine ! Non mais sérieusement, ils sortent d'où ces vampires à la manque ? Alors, ils ne se transforment pas en chauve-souris, ils mettent plus de trois heures à attraper une pauvre petite bête sans défense et là, ils ont peur que je mette un décolleté ! Quand je pense que c'est l'élite des vampires… Je crains de connaître le reste du peuple. Ah ! L'image des Cullen me revient à l'esprit ! OK ! Aro est très au-dessus des autres !

Oups ! Je n'ai pas encore envoyé le compte-rendu télépathique à Edward pour que Nessie l'écrive et Fred le recopie. Bon alors :

 _« Très cher Aro,_

 _Je te remercie pour ce défi particulièrement inédit ! Je vois que j'ai choisi le bon partenaire ! En revanche, même si j'ai relevé le défi, il s'est avéré être une grande déception pour moi ! En effet, j'ignorais que mon patron aimait les putois et il a décidé de faire une partie de cache-cache géante avec tous ses employés et le putois, sauf moi ! Je me suis retrouvée toute seule à m'occuper de l'entreprise. Sur le moment, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être Cendrillon qui attendait sa Marraine la bonne fée. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'est pas venue. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? »_

 _BIP BIP EDWARD : TU M'ENTENDS ?_ _SURTOUT ESPECE DE TRIPLE BUSE, N'ECRIS PAS CA DANS LE COMPTE RENDU DE LADY KITTY BLACK. LAISSE-MOI DEUX SECONDES POUR REFLECHIR A UN NOUVEAU DEFI ! Hum… Alors…Oh et puis, je suis fatiguée ! Je sais ! Vu qu'il pue, je vais lui demander de prendre un bain ! BIP BIP EDWARD ! TU M'ENTENDS, VOICI LA SUITE DU MESSAGE. ECRIS A PARTIR DE LA :_

 _« En attendant, voici ton nouveau défi : Prends un bon bain chaud !_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne soirée !_

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Lady Black »_

Ah ! J'ai pas pensé ! Aro ne relèvera ce défi que demain ! Oups ! J'espère qu'il pensera à prendre un bain avant parce que sinon, JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE !


	8. Un bain bien chaud

Chapitre 8 :

Je demande le divorce ! Je demande le divorce ! Mais non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça : Aro ne s'en remettrait jamais si je le quittais ! Il suffit de regarder dans quel état il était tout à l'heure ! Rien que l'idée de laisser partir notre fils dans la forêt l'a rendu tout mélancolique. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Ah là là ! Je suis trop bonne ! Il n'y en a plus beaucoup, des femmes comme moi, prêtes à se sacrifier pour leur mari ! Franchement, il faudra que je demande à Aro de me récompenser de rester avec lui !

\- Bonsoir Petite, que fais-tu ?

\- Oh ! Bonsoir Maître Marcus ! Votre frère Aro m'a demandé de nettoyer le château de fond en comble pendant qu'il jouait avec notre fils !

\- Votre fils ?

\- Bah oui, notre putois ! Vous n'avez pas lu notre lien de parenté avec votre pouvoir ?

\- Non… En revanche, j'ai vu qu'Aro avait recréé un lien de culpabilité avec Didyme ce soir.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Cela lui arrive souvent. Par moment, il repense à Didyme et, j'ignore pourquoi, il se sent coupable

\- … Maître Marcus, vous vous souvenez m'avoir dit que vous m'aideriez à rendre votre frère heureux ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de votre aide maintenant ! Il faudrait que vous coupiez l'eau du château, sans que personne ne vous voit !

\- Je veux bien… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oh ça… C'est pour le faire rire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il ira bientôt beaucoup mieux ! Je vous en fais la promesse !

\- Je te remercie Petite

\- De rien ! Et n'oubliez pas d'être discret quand vous couperez l'eau !

\- Oui

Intéressant ! Un lien de culpabilité et il ne comprend pas ? C'est pourtant évident que c'est Aro qui a tué sa sœur ! Et cela explique sa soudaine mauvaise humeur ! Ah les hommes ! Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Flûte ! J'ai oublié de nettoyer le bureau de Marcus pendant qu'on parlait ! Bah, il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre donc ça ira ! D'ailleurs, quelle idée d'acheter un château aussi grand ! Je suis déjà crevée et il est plus de minuit ! Non mais c'est une blague ! C'est comme ça que Marcus pense être discret ? Franchement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait berner les gardes tout ça parce qu'il a mis une robe très décolletée et des talons aiguilles ! Mais… Mais… Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Non, ne me pincez pas ! Ca fait mal et je n'aime pas souffrir ! Les gardes se font avoir ! Vite vite, petit coup de serpillère, désolée, laissez passer la soldate de la saleté ! Non mais sérieusement, comment les gardes peuvent se faire avoir par un déguisement pareil ? Bon, j'avoue qu'il a de belles jambes et.. Mais il est en train de draguer Santiago ou je rêve ? Hahahaha ! Alors, ça, faut que je pense à le noter quelque part pour pouvoir m'en resservir. Ah oui mais non ! C'est vrai que j'ai déjà pris une vengeance anticipée sur Santiago. Aro avait remarqué qu'il y avait des traces de tag sur son mur. Les Cullen n'avaient même pas été capables d'effacer correctement mon « Fuck the Volturi ». Tsss ! Quelle bande d'incapables ! Du coup, j'avais été obligée de convaincre Santiago que c'était lui qui avait taggué le mur et que je l'avais effacé en vitesse pour le protéger. Ce dernier est tellement bête qu'il m'a cru et me ramène désormais des chocolats tous les jours. Non, je ne peux pas utiliser cette information contre lui. Enfin, pas tout de suite…

Non mais c'est quoi cette pièce ? Mais ils sont restés au Moyen-Âge ou quoi ? Ils ne connaissent pas le ballon d'eau chaude ? Et Marcus qui me fait un clin d'œil une fois son forfait accompli. OK ! C'est officiel, à part Aro, ils sont tous bons à jeter ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il a déjà pris son bain parce que sinon, il va sentir mauvais pendant un bout de temps et là, il sera aussi à jeter ! Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver tout le monde !

J'en ai marre ! Même la chanson de Zouk Machine ne parvient plus à me motiver à nettoyer ce maudit château ! Dommage que les sorcières n'existent pas sinon, je leur ordonnerais de passer le balai à ma place ! Quoique… Peut-être que contrairement aux Volturi, elles se sont modernisées et volent sur des aspirateurs ! Hahaha ! Bah, de toute façon, ça m'irait quand même. Je suis fatiguée… Elle fout quoi ma marraine la fée ? Eh oh, la vieille ! Il est déjà 2 heures du matin ! Tu fais quoi ? Ha ! A défaut de marraine, c'est Aro qui apparaît ! C'est pas plus mal ! Et il sent bon ! Bon, je suis toujours en colère contre lui pour m'avoir volé mon fils et obligée à jouer les Cendrillon mais je vais lui pardonner parce qu'il faut vite qu'il se débarrasse de son lien de culpabilité. C'est vrai, sa mauvaise humeur devient vraiment insupportable ! Malheureusement, il ne veut pas coopérer et m'ordonne d'aller me coucher dans son lit : ok, je sais qu'on n'est pas encore marié mais je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer à nettoyer et puis, il m'a fait une offre que je ne peux pas refuser : il file le nettoyage à Santiago ! Je me jette donc dans son lit et hop, dodo ! Hum… Tout moelleux, tout doux, tout chaud ! Ça sent bon et je me sens bien ! Mon dos s'enfonce profondément dans le matelas, le coussin d'Aro est si agréable que j'ai l'impression d'être dans ses bras (mais en plus moelleux). Kyahh ! Ça, c'est la vie !

Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Où suis-je ? On dirait la chambre d'Aro ! Je me suis téléportée pendant la nuit ? GENIAL ! Je suis incroyable ! Je… Ah non ! Je me souviens : je jouais les Cendrillon et Aro m'a mise dans son lit ! Le goujat ! Il n'a même pas attendu le mariage ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même, il aurait pu me demander mon avis ! En plus, je n'ai rien senti ! Quelle déception ! Et moi qui pensais qu'il ferait un bon amant ! Bon, au moins, il ne m'a pas réveillée pendant qu'il faisait son affaire ! C'est déjà ça !

Mais… Mais… C'est quoi ces fringues ? Des robes, des décolletés, des talons aiguilles… Non mais c'est la mode chez les vampires de se travestir ? Déjà Marcus hier, aujourd'hui Aro… Bon, soyons positive : au moins, j'ai mon système de défense anti-vampires pour aujourd'hui ! Mais il faudra que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec Mr Volturi plus tard.

Allez hop ! J'arrive à mon bureau et j'aperçois Jane, que je salue. J'aime bien cette petite : elle a un don très intéressant ! Dommage qu'un simple « Chérie » suffise à la mettre KO… Mais bon, je peux peut-être trouver un moyen de l'utiliser à bon escient… Par contre, Heidi est là aussi ! Celle-là, je ne peux pas l'encadrer ! Elle me manque de respect et essaie de me voler mon mari ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai toujours pas punie ! Je l'ai assez fait attendre ! L'heure de la sanction va sonner !

\- Tu sors l'artillerie lourde ? me sourit Jane en faisant référence à mon décolleté

\- HAHAHA ! Tu parles ! Il n'y a pas grand monde au balcon ! Ceci dit, pour une planche à pain comme toi, Jane, je peux imaginer que les deux smarties de l'humaine te semblent être immenses ! explose de rire Heidi

\- Souffrance ! répond Jane

 _« Ding Dong »_

 _Hum ? Qui est-ce ?_

 _« C'est moi ! Je suis la sanction d'Heidi et je viens de sonner ! »_

 _Ah enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !_

 _« Désolée, je ne trouvais pas la sonnette ! »_

 _Bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Et là, Heidi a dépassé les bornes ! Comparer mon auguste poitrine à des smarties ! Non mais ! Ce sont des duplo ! Les smarties, c'est dégueulasse alors que les duplo, ce sont les trois cimes du plaisir ! Ok, je n'ai que deux seins mais je n'y peux rien si dans la pub, il parle de trois ! SANCTION !_

Je profite des hurlements d'Heidi pour passer un pacte avec Jane :

\- Jane, que dirais-tu d'un marché ? Si moi, la petite humaine, je parviens à punir Heidi de manière mémorable, demain, tu me protèges des autres vampires !

\- Tu penses y arriver ?

\- A ton avis…Depuis le temps que tu me connais…

\- HAHAHA ! OK !

Pendant que Jane arrête son pouvoir sur Heidi et que celle-ci reprend ses esprits, je fais une petite réunion au sommet dans ma tête :

 _LA REINE : Très chères amies, nous sommes réunies aujourd'hui pour punir Heidi de manière exemplaire. Qui a une idée ?_

 _LA SADIQUE : On l'hypnotise et on lui fait croire qu'elle est moche !_

 _LA VENALE : On fait un détournement de son argent. Comme ça, elle ne pourra plus s'acheter ses fringues de pute !_

 _LA GUERRIERE : On ordonne aux Cullen de la démembrer et de disperser ses membres aux quatre coins de la Terre ! Ah non, Démétri pourrait les retrouver ! Bon, on les brûlera alors !_

 _LA FOLLE : On lui fait croire qu'on est amoureuse d'elle et on l'a harcèle sexuellement !_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE : Mes sœurs, le meilleur moyen de la punir, c'est en étant particulièrement cruelle ! Et quelle est la punition la plus cruelle pour Heidi ?_

 _LA CRUELLE : C'est Aro ! Si elle découvre qu'il ne l'aime plus, elle ne s'en remettra pas et sombrera dans le plus profond désespoir_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE : Exact !_

 _LA REINE : Excellent plan ! Au travail Mesdames !_

 _TOUTES : OUI !_

\- Est-ce que ça va Heidi ? Je suis désolée que Jane s'en soit prise à toi ! C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que tu traverses en ce moment, ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi mais tu comprends, Jane est susceptible sur sa poitrine…

\- Comment ça ? Avec tout ce que je traverse en ce moment…

\- Ben oui, je peux comprendre que tu dois avoir du mal à accepter que Maître Aro soit tombé fou amoureux de moi

\- De… TOI ? HAHAHAHA ! Mais tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ma pauvre !

\- Oh non ! Moi, cela m'embête plus qu'autre chose, tu sais ! Je ne pensais pas que faire ce bruit avait le don d'exciter Maître Aro. Sinon, je ne l'aurais jamais fait, tu penses bien !

\- Un bruit ? Quel bruit ?

\- Comment ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Mais pourtant, vous avez été ensemble, non ? Il ne t'a jamais parlé de ses fantasmes ?

\- Que… Je… Bien sûr que si ! Pfff ! Comme si je ne connaissais pas les fantasmes de Maître Aro… Quel bruit ?

\- Oh…Je… Ca me gêne de le dire là, comme ça…

\- Soit tu parles, soit je te tue !

\- Gloups ! OK ! T'énerves pas ! En fait, Maître Aro adore quand une fille coasse comme un crapaud…

\- Que… QUOI ? Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Depuis qu'il m'a entendue, il ne me lâche plus !

\- Et pourquoi aurais-tu coassé comme un crapaud ?

\- ...Ca m'amuse…

\- … C'est vrai que l'autre jour, tu t'es déguisée en putois… Bon, je vous laisse…

Je devrais peut-être penser à devenir actrice ! Parce que là, c'est clair que je mérite un oscar et Jane a l'air d'accord avec moi vu qu'elle se retient de rire ! Tiens, Aro arrive ! Ah là là ! Celui-là ! Non mais sérieusement, comment voulez-vous que mon petit cœur résiste à cette démarche majestueuse et sensuelle ? Mais pour le moment, il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'utiliser pour punir Heidi ! Concentre-toi ! Ah ben ça y est ! Il m'énerve déjà ! Non seulement il fait fuir Jane à coup de « Chérie » (Note pour plus tard : il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de la guérir avant demain sinon, elle ne me servira à rien) mais en plus, il oublie qu'il m'avait demandé de mettre un décolleté. Enfin, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que toutes les tenues féminines que j'ai trouvées dans sa chambre sont celles de Sulpicia, pas les siennes ! Ouf ! Par contre, il va falloir que je m'occupe de Sulpicia ! Je ne veux pas de ses affaires dans MA chambre ! Pfff ! C'est épuisant d'être ta femme, mon amour ! En tout cas, ce pervers n'a pas l'air gêné : déjà, hier, il m'a mise dans son lit mais là, il veut carrément qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ! Pourtant, j'ai pas coassé... Il faut qu'il se calme ! J'en profite pour le rappeler à l'ordre : eh oui, mon coco, t'as écrit une règle stupide comme quoi tu ne pouvais pas coucher avec moi parce que je suis humaine, il va falloir que tu la respectes ! Evidemment, il prétend n'avoir jamais pensé à mal ! Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ? C'est fou ce qu'il peut être de mauvaise foi par moment ! Je sais bien qu'il me désire plus que tout et qu'il me fait du rentre-dedans de manière pas très subtile, d'ailleurs ! Alors pourquoi n'assume-t-il pas ? Ca doit être sa fierté de mâle qui ne supporte pas que je lui résiste !

D'ailleurs, quand il apprend que l'eau est coupée, il me demande de l'accompagner ! Et si je lui demande pourquoi, il va dire quoi ? Que c'est pour ouvrir la porte ou lui tenir une bougie ? Pfff ! Bon, ok, c'est craquant cette manière qu'il a de tout vouloir faire avec moi mais il va falloir qu'il me laisse un peu de liberté parce que sinon, je vais devoir rompre ! Ah là là ! Les gens ne se rendent pas compte à quel point c'est dur d'être irrésistible et autant adorée ! Enfin, bref, je vais le suivre. Avec un peu de chance, on croisera Heidi...

Aro, t'es chiant ! Si je marche aussi lentement, c'est pour mater tes fesses ! Alors pourquoi ralentis-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que les humains marchent à 2cm par heure ? Grrr ! Tu me frustres dès le matin ! Allez ! Avance ! Tu as bien profité de mon sommeil, toi, cette nuit ! Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ! En plus, tu es aussi sexy de face, de profil que de dos ! Alors laisse-moi en profiter ! Mince ! Déjà arrivés ? Oh mon amour, que tu es beau ! Je fonds ! Tu es divin à contempler cette porte comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème à résoudre ! Bon, par contre, t'es un peu con parce que tourner une poignée, c'est à la portée de n'importe qui mais c'est pas grave ! On va dire que je t'aime quand même !

RAZ DE MAREE ! Alors là, Aro, il faut que tu te calmes ! Non seulement, tu t'es jeté sur moi AVANT le tsunami, ce qui prouve que tu l'as fait exprès mais en plus, je suis trempée ! Et là, je parie que tu vas prétendre ne pas avoir voulu que je fasse un concours de T-shirt mouillé, hein ? PERVERS ! Heureusement, Heidi arrive et j'en profite pour enfin la punir! … Et elle m'a cru ! HAHAHAHA ! Elle plaque Aro au mur et se met à coasser ! HAHAHAHA ! I AM THE BEST !

Jane arrive à ce moment-là et m'assure qu'elle tiendra sa promesse ! Je suis géniale ! Et, coup de chance, Aro ne m'en veut pas d'avoir manipulé Heidi ! Au contraire, ça l'amuse !

KYAHHHH ! ARO, JE T'AIME !


	9. Lady Kitty Black

Chapitre 9 :

Je suis fatiguée ! Franchement, Aro, tu abuses ! J'étais tellement contente d'avoir ENFIN puni Heidi mais toi, tu as tout gâché ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce défi pourri ? « Fais-moi dormir » Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas magicienne ! Ni sorcière… Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé être sorcière ! Je t'aurais fait boire un filtre d'amour pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi et j'aurais pu jeter des sorts à tous mes ennemis. Faire apparaître plein de boutons sur le visage d'Heidi, rendre Caius immatériel, comme un fantôme, faire pousser des poils de loups garou sur les pieds d'Athénodora… Ca aurait été trop bien ! Dommage !

Pfiou ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer ! J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit sur la méthode à procéder et les idées que j'ai eues ne sont pas très originales :

1\. Te faire respirer du chloroforme

2\. Avancer toutes les pendules de plusieurs heures pour te faire croire que tu as dormi

3\. T'obliger à réfléchir à un moyen pour te faire dormir ! Tu vas voir : c'est super épuisant et après, t'as vraiment envie de dormir !

4\. Te chanter une berceuse mais vu qu'à chaque fois que je chante, les vitres explosent et que tu as tendance à me prendre pour Cendrillon, je vais éviter

5\. Te faire prendre un bon bain bien chaud : ah ben non, je l'ai déjà fait et tu n'as pas dormi !

6\. T'assommer en te faisant sentir mon nouveau super combo de parfums, j'ai nommé : brise d'aisselles, fleur d'anus et essence de putois !

Hum… La dernière solution est sans doute la meilleure ! Mais j'ai peur que tu sentes mauvais après ! Je ne vais pas te défier tous les jours de prendre un bain quand même ! Tu es un grand garçon ! Il va falloir que tu gagnes en autonomie !

Bon, ça sert à rien de cogiter, j'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Autant regarder un bon film sur ma chaine préférée : Canal Volturi ! J'adore la téléréalité ! Alors, qu'y a-t-il au programme ? Hum… Athénodora et Caius en train de forniquer… Bof ! Vous êtes sûrs que c'est du direct ? C'est la même chose tous les jours ! Ah ben oui, c'est du direct ! Je suis bête : c'est moi-même qui ai installé les caméras un peu partout dans le château ! Bon, nouvelle chaîne ! Que… Mais… Ils sont en train de faire quoi Félix et Jane, là ? Elle… Elle… Elle le déguise en poupée et ils jouent à la dinette ? Non mais ça va pas ! Elle fout quoi la censure ? Faut interdire ça au moins de 253 ans ! Vite, vite, je zappe sur Démétri. … Mais, il fout quoi devant sa glace ? Il a pas compris que c'était son reflet ? Ca fait déjà 10 minutes qu'il se regarde ! Ou alors, il a été absorbé par l'Autre Démétri, celui qui habite de l'autre côté du miroir ? Hum… Note pour plus tard : ne pas s'approcher du miroir de Démétri : mon autre moi pourrait prendre ma place et mon Aro ! Et vu que mon Aro est parfait, le sien doit être pourri ! Tiens, en parlant d'Aro, que fait-il ? Ah ! C'est vrai ! Il est avec cette fille qui voulait le voir : Kate ! Alors, Aro, c'est la combien déjà ? Ah oui ! La 12 ! Alors… Voyons voir…Oh ben j'arrive à un moment croustillant, ils se roulent une pelle ! … QUOI ? ARO VOLTURI ! C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas te laisser 30 secondes sans que tu ailles explorer des terres inconnues ? Oh mais… Attends… Il a pas l'air d'accord ! Il la repousse ! C'est bien mon Aro ! Bon petit ! Tu auras un nonos ! Bon, opération punition immédiate de la blondasse qui essaie de me voler mon mari. Pour commencer, j'enclenche l'alarme anti-viol que j'ai installé dans le bureau d'Aro (bah oui, avec ce pervers, on est jamais trop prudente). Ensuite, je prends mon casque et j'en prends un pour lui. Aie ! Aro, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si clément ? Franchement, tu avais besoin de lui donner mon casque ? J'ai eu mal aux oreilles moi ! Bon, ne nous laissons pas distraire : c'est l'heure de la punition suprême !

Mesdames et Messieurs,

Vous avez une rivale à éliminer ? Une personne à châtier ? Alors faites le 3615 Jane Volturi et écrivez le nom de votre ennemie, suivie du texte « A violé Aro ». Effet immédiat ! Souffrance garantie ! Nous prenons les cartes de crédit, les chèques et…

 _LA SADIQUE : Argh ! La vénale ! Dégage de là ! Tu gâches mon effet là !_

 _LA VENALE : Eh la sadique ! T'as pas le droit de me couper la parole !_

 _LA CRUELLE : Vos gueules ! On rate le spectacle !_

 _LA REINE : Du calme ! Il n'y a pas de spectacle de toute façon ! Aro a tout arrêté ! Quelle petite nature ! Il va falloir que je pense à l'écarter du trône une fois que je serai reine ! Sinon, nous allons avoir un trop grand nombre d'ennemis !_

 _LA GUERRIERE : Bien dit ! Massacrons-les tous !_

 _L'AMOUREUSE: Arrêtez d'embêter mon Aro ! Il est Roi et il le restera !_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE (à la Reine) : il va falloir que l'on se débarrasse d'elle car elle va nous poser des problèmes !_

 _LA REINE (à la Manipulatrice) : je suis d'accord avec toi !_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE : ce n'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir s'occuper des Cullen ! Ils arrivent à midi et vu qu'Aro accepte de les recevoir…_

 _LA GAMINE : et alors ? On s'en moque d'eux ! En plus, on a toujours pas trouvé comment faire dormir Aro ! Je vous préviens : il n'est pas question que je perde !_

 _LA REINE : idiote ! Si Aro rencontre les Cullen, il va leur toucher la main et saura qui est Lady Kitty Black et ton jeu prendra fin !_

 _LA GAMINE : Oh non !_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE : je suggère que la Gamine prenne les commandes pour aujourd'hui ! Tu as carte blanche !_

 _LA GAMINE : C'est vrai ? Trop cool ! Mais je pourrai compter sur vous pour m'aider ?_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE : Bien sûr ! Nous sommes à ta disposition !_

 _LA GAMINE : Cool ! Alors il me faut un Vuvuzela !_

 _LA FOLLE : Tu vas te pendre avec ?_

 _LA GAMINE : Mais non, je vais souffler dedans pour faire fuir les Cullen ! A chaque fois qu'Alice dira un mot, je soufflerai ! C'est mon nouveau jeu !_

 _LA FOLLE : Trop bien ! Je peux jouer avec toi ?_

 _LA GAMINE : OK mais c'est moi qui souffle ! Toi, t'as qu'à jouer à un jeu PC en attendant et dès que tu risques de perdre, tu imagines ta vengeance sur tous les grands couturiers de la Terre !_

 _LA FOLLE : Oh cool ! Mais à quel jeu je dois jouer ?_

 _LA SADIQUE : Joue à PacMan ! Après tout, il a osé douter de notre capacité à faire fuir les Cullen ! Il doit avoir droit à un petit cadeau spécial pour ça ! Huhuhu !_

 _LA FOLLE : Argh ! Je vais perdre ! Tiens, prends ça Prada ! Je vais obliger des grosses à mettre tes vêtements et les coutures vont lâcher une à une ! Ah ! Je gagne ! Trop bien ! Grrr ! Mais pourquoi tu me suis sale fantôme ! T'es aussi pervers qu'Aro ma parole ! Pour la peine, je mettrai du Versace avec des accessoires bas de gamme ! Ah mais tu résistes ! Bye Bye Dior ! Je vais taguer ta vitrine en écrivant que 11argent vaut mieux que 10or ! HAHAHA ! Oh je viens de perdre une vie ! La Gamine, j'ai perdu une vie !_

 _LA GAMINE : T'inquiètes ! Il t'en reste encore deux ! Fais-toi plaisir ! Et essaie de prendre les boules ! Elles rendent les fantômes vulnérables !_

 _LA GUERRIERE : C'est vrai ? Alors fonce, la Folle ! Bute-moi tous ces fantômes !_

 _LA FOLLE : T'es drôle ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Oh ! Si ces maudits fantômes continuent à m'embêter, je révèle à Maître Caius qu'ils s'habillent chez Yves Saint Laurent !_

 _LA CRUELLE : Hahahaha ! Bonne idée ! Il va faire un carnage !_

 _LA FOLLE : Non ! J'ai encore perdu une vie ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais foutre une bombe chez Louis Vuitton et ce sera fini après !_

 _LA GAMINE : Bien joué la Folle ! Tu as vaincu les Cullen !_

 _LA GUERRIERE : Je suis fière de toi ! Ce n'était pas les ennemis les plus redoutables. Bon soyons honnêtes, ils ne valent rien du tout ! Mais tu nous as fait honneur et … Non mais il lui arrive quoi à Félix ? Il veut se battre ?_

 _LA PARANO : Oh non ! Lui aussi est entré en mode pervers ! Regardez ! Il nous tient comme Tarzan porte Jane ! Ah ! Il nous prend pour Jane ! Pas la Jane de Tarzan mais SA Jane ! Oh non ! Je ne veux pas jouer à la dinette !_

 _LA SADIQUE : Moi non plus ! Il y a des limites au sadisme quand même !_

 _LA GAMINE : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? HAHAHAHA !_

 _LA REINE : Silence ! Calmez-vous ! C'est malin ! Maintenant, Aro veut qu'on guérisse Caius de sa peur des fantômes ! Quelqu'un a une idée ?_

 _LA GAMINE : Bien sûr ! N'oublie pas que c'est mon jour ! D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter pour relever le défi d'Aro en même temps ! Vous allez voir, c'est facile !_

\- Bonjour Maître Marcus

\- Bonjour Petite, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie ! Pourriez-vous me rendre service ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci ! Je voudrais que vous attrapiez Maître Caius et que vous me l'ameniez dans la petite bibliothèque ! Nous allons faire une séance de spiritisme !

\- Je… Je vais pouvoir parler à Didyme ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Rendez-vous dans 30 min, le temps que je prépare tout !

\- Oh ! Oui ! D'accord ! Je vais parler à Didyme ! Je vais parler à Didyme !

\- Oui oui… N'oubliez pas Maître Caius !

\- Caius veut parler à Didyme ?

\- Mais non ! Nous allons en profiter pour le guérir de sa peur des fantômes ! Comme cela, vous pourrez faire autant de séances de spiritisme que vous le souhaitez, sans craindre les problèmes !

\- Oh oui ! Oh oui !

\- Par contre, je vous demanderai de laisser Maître Caius faire sa séance seul avec moi. Vous, vous n'aimeriez pas qu'il écoute vos conversations avec Didyme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Très bien ! Je te l'amène dans une demi-heure !

\- Santiago ?

\- Oui ô grande Reine des putois et protectrice des vampires ?

\- Hein ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous appeler comme cela pour vous remercier de m'avoir protégé ! Vous savez, quand j'ai osé tagguer le mur du château…

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! J'ai été troublée parce que tu ne t'es pas mis à plat ventre devant moi

\- Oh ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Tout de suite !

\- Bon, ça va pour cette fois ! Relève-toi ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et tu vas m'aider !

\- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que vous voudrez !

\- Dans 10 min, je veux qu'il y ait dans la petite bibliothèque une petite table ronde bancale, une boule de cristal, un jeu de tarot, un déguisement de voyante, des bougies, des corbeaux, une nappe longue pour la table et deux chaises !

\- Tout de suite ! Pour le déguisement de voyante, je prends quelle taille ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- … Euh…OK ! J'y vais ! A tout de suite ô grande Reine des putois et protectrice des vampires !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Et dépêche-toi ! Tu as déjà perdu 2 min !

 _LA GAMINE : Hahahaha ! Vous avez vu comme il a couru vite ?_

 _LA FOLLE : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Tu vas rôtir les corbeaux à la bougie et obliger Caius à les manger alors qu'il aura la corde au cou et les deux pieds sur la table bancale ?_

 _LA GAMINE : … Non !_

 _LA SADIQUE : Dommage…_

 _LA GAMINE : Ce que j'ai prévu est bien plus amusant ! Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi la Manipulatrice !_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE : Je suis à ta disposition_

 _LA GAMINE : Super ! Alors au boulot !_

 _L'AMOUREUSE : Est-ce que Marcus va vraiment pouvoir retrouver Didyme ? Ce serait trop Kyahhh !_

 _LA REINE : C'est malin ! Tu saignes du nez à force d'imaginer des scénarios bidons ! Heureusement qu'on est à l'intérieur de notre tête parce que sinon, on était au menu du dessert du jour !_

 _L'AMOUREUSE : Oups ! Pardon ! Mais j'aimerais vraiment que Marcus soit heureux avec la femme qu'il aime ! Il a toujours l'air tellement triste ! Je n'aime pas quand les histoires d'amour ne se finissent pas bien !_

 _LA MANIPULATRICE : C'est vrai que si on pouvait rendre Marcus heureux, il nous serait dévoué pour l'éternité !_

 _LA REINE : La Gamine, il faut que tu inclues le bonheur de Marcus dans ton plan !_

 _L'AMOUREUSE : Youpie ! L'amour triomphe toujours ! ARO, JE T'AIME !_

 _LA GAMINE : Ça, on commence à le savoir… Bon, ok ! Je m'occupe aussi de Marcus ! De toute façon, c'était plus ou moins prévu !_

\- Tout est prêt, ô Reine des putois et protectrice des vampires !

\- Hein ? Ah oui ! Très bien ! Je te remercie ! Tu peux disposer !

Hum… Santiago a fait du bon boulot ! Je devrais peut-être l'embaucher à la place des Cullen ! Non seulement il est facilement manipulable mais en plus, il travaille vite et bien ! Kyahhh ! Aro, t'es trop fort ! Tes jouets sont trop biens ! Bon, tout d'abord, préparer l'enregistrement avec Casper, est-ce que mes vidéoprojecteurs fonctionnent ? Oui ! Ca y est ! Tout est prêt ! C'est parti pour une bonne séance de spiritisme !

\- Petite, je t'amène Caius, comme convenu ! Déclara Marcus

\- Non mais Marcus, tu as un problème ou quoi ? Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas un sac de pommes de terre !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te laisser faire !

\- Il n'est pas question que je rencontre à nouveau des… Enfin, tu sais… Des…

\- Fantômes ?

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Non mais l'Humaine, es-tu folle ? Marcus, lâche-moi ! Je veux partir ! AU SECOURS ! AROOOOOOOOOO ! ILS M'EMBETENT !

\- Tssssssss ! Caius, tu es un homme et un Roi ! Tu ne peux pas toujours demander à notre frère de s'occuper de toi !

\- Oh mais de toute façon, il n'est pas nécessaire de déranger Maître Aro ! Vous allez voir, Maître Caius, tout va bien se passer !

\- Tu as vu comment tu es habillée ? C'est sensé me rassurer ?

\- Ca, c'est parce qu'apparemment, Santiago a un problème pour juger de la taille des vêtements qu'une femme doit porter ! Il a visé beaucoup trop grand !

\- Tsssss ! On me traite comme un sac à patates et il faut que je m'enferme dans une salle avec une fille déguisée en sac à patates !

\- Maître Caius ! Cela suffit ! Entrez tout de suite !

\- Non !

\- Maître Marcus ?

\- Désolé, mon frère mais c'est pour Didyme !

\- NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! Je ne veux pas entrer là-dedans !

\- Voilà, asseyez-le là ! Maître Caius, ne bougez pas ! En dehors de cette chaise, cet endroit est truffé de fantômes !

\- QUOIIIIII ? Je vais faire une crise cardiaque ! Au secours ! Quelqu'un a du pschitt anti-fantômes ?

\- Courage mon frère ! Si cela peut te rassurer, tu ne vas pas mourir, puisque tu es déjà mort !

\- …

\- Je trouve que Maître Marcus a vraiment un don pour rassurer les gens. Vous devez vous sentir beaucoup plus en sécurité maintenant, Maître Caius ! Non ?

\- …

\- Bon, Maître Marcus, laissez-nous je vous prie ! La séance va commencer !

\- D'accord ! Et après, c'est mon tour, hein ?

\- Oui ! Revenez dans une heure !

\- A tout de suite !

\- Bon, à nous deux Maître Caius

\- …

\- Euh… Ca va ?

\- Je… Je crois que j'ai fait pipi dans mon pantalon !

\- … Je disais donc, commençons ! Ici la grande prêtresse des putois, succube des vampires (surtout d'Aro ! Kyahhh ! Ta gueule, l'Amoureuse !), maîtresse des âmes torturées et dominatrice du monde ! Esprits, me recevez-vous ?

\- _Bonjour !Je suis Casper !_

\- On en a un, Maître Caius ! On en a un ! Maître Caius ! C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes ! Allô ! Maître Caius !

\- Argh ! C'est quoi cette odeur putride ?

\- Mon haleine ! Il fallait bien que je vous réveille !

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Ca va pas ? Je ne suis pas folle (Si, moi, je le suis mais il y a des limites ! Beurk !) ! Je vous ai juste soufflé dessus !

\- Et tu as mangé quoi ce midi ? Du phoque ?

\- _Bonjour !Je suis Casper !_

\- AHHHHHHHH !

\- Maitre Caius, arrêtez de vous évanouir ! On ne va jamais y arriver sinon !

\- Je… Je tiens le coup !

\- C'est bien ! Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez !

\- C'est juste que je ne veux plus ressentir ton horrible haleine !

\- … Bon, Casper ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt ! Je te présente Caius, qui a peur des fantômes !

\- _Oh, mais tous les fantômes ne sont pas méchants ! Moi, je suis Casper, le gentil fantôme ! Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne et je défends les gens contre mes horribles oncles ! Eux sont très méchants !_

\- Et… Ils sont dans le coin ?

\- Maître Caius, ne soyez pas peureux ! Je vous ai dit que vous ne risquiez rien tant que vous êtes assis sur cette chaise !

\- Mais je ne peux pas rester sur cette chaise éternellement !

\- Hum… C'est juste ! Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si Maître Caius faisait croire à tout le monde que toi, Casper, tu l'as possédé ? Il lui suffirait de dire « Je suis Casper, le gentil fantôme » et tous les méchants fantômes partiraient très loin de lui !

\- _Oui, cela pourrait marcher !_

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me possède !

\- Il suffit de le faire croire !

\- _Oui ! Je suis le fantôme le plus célèbre du monde des esprits ! Personne n'osera te faire du mal car je gagne toujours !_

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis Casper, le gentil fantôme ! Je suis Casper, le gentil fantôme ! Ca marche ! Il n'y a pas de fantômes autour de moi ! HAHAHA ! Je suis Casper, le gentil fantôme ! Je suis Casper, le gentil fantôme !

\- Et vous êtes saoulant ! Bon, allez le dire à tout le monde dans le château et ne revenez pas ! Je dois m'occuper de Maître Marcus maintenant ! Entrez Maître Marcus !

\- Je vais parler à Didyme, je vais parler à Didyme !

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous ressembliez beaucoup à votre frère ?

\- Non, jamais !

\- … Bref, commençons ! Je vais vous demander de rester sagement assis à votre place ! Je vais autoriser Didyme à entrer dans mon corps pour que vous puissiez lui parler ! Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est MON corps ! Alors, interdiction de m'embrasser ou autre ! La voix qui sortira de ma bouche sera la mienne puisque c'est mon corps mais ce sera bien Didyme qui parlera. Quant à votre lien, j'ignore si vous pourrez le voir vu qu'elle sera dans mon corps ! Vous avez compris ? N'oubliez pas ! Ne m'embrassez pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! Restez à votre place et laissez Didyme vous parler ! Vous n'avez le droit que d'écouter !

\- D'accord !

\- Didyme Volturi, épouse de Marcus Volturi et sœur d'Aro Volturi, je t'autorise à utiliser mon corps pour pouvoir communiquer une dernière fois avec ton mari. KRRR ! UHHH ! BIIINGGGG ! AGAGAGA ! POMOPOM ! BADABOUM !

\- _Que… Où suis-je ? Marcus ? C'est toi ?_

\- Didyme ! Je suis si heureux !

\- _Non, ne me touche pas ! Tu vas rompre le contact et je ne pourrai plus revenir !_

\- Oups ! Oh Didyme ! Je suis si heureux de pouvoir te parler à nouveau !

\- _Marcus… Il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois te dire !_

\- Je t'écoute mon amour !

\- _Il s'agit de mon frère ! Il m'a sauvée mais il porte un horrible fardeau ! Il faut que tu l'aides !_

\- Comment cela ?

\- _J'ai été possédée par un horrible fantôme nommé Voldemort ! Je ne parvenais plus à lutter contre lui ! J'étais si malheureuse Marcus ! Il voulait dominer le monde et tous vous tuer ! Heureusement, Aro a vu que quelque chose clochait grâce à son don ! Je l'ai supplié de me tuer car je ne supportais plus cette situation ! Aro a tout fait pour me sauver mais il a dû admettre que la seule manière de me sauver était de me tuer ! Je lui ai fait promettre de ne jamais rien te dire mais, depuis que je suis morte, je vous regarde tous les jours et je vois à quel point cette promesse le rend malheureux ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, mon amour ! Lorsque je suis montée au paradis, un certain Severus a achevé Voldemort et désormais, on le désigne comme celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom. D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer que j'ai épousé Severus dans l'au-delà et il me rend très heureuse, même s'il n'est pas toi. Je voudrais que toi aussi, tu refasses ta vie et que tu sois toujours fidèle à Aro ainsi qu'à cette humaine qui nous a permis d'être réunis !_

\- Oh mon amour ! J'ignorais tout cela ! Je suis un peu triste que tu te sois remariée mais je suis content que tu sois heureuse ! Je te promets de chercher une nouvelle femme et de bien prendre soin d'Aro et de Petite. J'enrage néanmoins de ne pas avoir pu m'occuper de ce Voldemort !

\- _C'est fini, Marcus ! Il est mort !Tout va bien maintenant ! Je compte sur toi ! Je dois y aller ! KRRR ! UHHHH ! BIIIIINNGGG ! AGAGAGA ! POMOPOM ! BADABOUM !_

\- Hein ? Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Ca a fonctionné ?

\- Oh oui Petite ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Il faut que j'aille voir Aro !

Oh mince ! J'ai complètement oublié de lancer un nouveau défi à Aro ! Flûte ! Alors, que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer ? Oh ! Je sais ! Puisqu'il a triché, je vais le faire aussi ! Vite, s'imaginer écrire la lettre ! Edward, tu me reçois ? Très bien ! Dépêche-toi il est bientôt l'heure ! Ecris qu'il doit faire rire la personne la plus déprimée de son entourage ! HAHAHA ! Bon, maintenant, faut que je retrouve cette chanson qui a le don de m'endormir ! Maintenant que sa conscience est allégée, ça devrait suffire ! HAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS GENIALE !

ET VIVE L'AMOUR !


	10. Chapitre 10 - partie 1

**Hello,**

 **Bon, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre mais vu que ça fait deux semaines que vous attendez...**

 **Pour info, ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 10 (qui correspond au chapitre 9 de Play with me)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10, 1ère partie :

Dormir ou ne pas dormir, telle est la question ! Si je dors, je serai en forme pour voir Aro faire rire Marcus demain mais je ne saurai pas si Aro a dormi ou pas. Il pourra toujours me dire ce qu'il veut, tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu, je n'y croirai pas. Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne dors pas, cela signifie aller au château pendant la nuit, sans moyen de protection et sans excuse pour espionner Aro pendant son sommeil. Bah oui, si jamais il dort et que je le réveille, je peux toujours prétendre qu'il ronflait tellement fort que je l'ai entendu depuis ma chambre alors que j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais s'il ne dort pas ? Que pensera ce pervers si je lui rends une visite nocturne ? C'est évident ! Il va se jeter sur moi et me déshonorer. Ah là là ! Si seulement il pouvait me désirer un peu moins… Enfin, je suppose que c'est le lot de toutes les personnes qui, comme moi, sont irrésistibles !

Alors, je dors ou je ne dors pas ? Je ne vais quand même pas passer toute la nuit à me poser cette question ! Bon, le plus simple, c'est d'y aller ! J'aviserai au moment venu ! J'ai toujours eu une bonne imagination et une capacité hors norme pour me sortir de situations risquées. Enfin, je dis ça mais pour l'instant, je suis toujours la secrétaire d'un vampire alors pour le côté débrouillard, on repassera !

Hum… J'aurais peut-être dû m'habiller un peu mieux ! Sortir avec mon pyjama n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée. C'est vrai, après tout, il y a le visage de Sébastian (NDLA : Sebastian Michaelis de Black Butler, cf le chapitre 1) en gros dessus. Aro risque d'être jaloux et là, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter une crise de jalousie ! D'un autre côté, si je veux lui faire croire que ses ronflements m'ont réveillée, il vaut mieux que je sois en pyjama. Une chance que la météo soit clémente à Volterra ! Si jamais Aro avait vécu en Sibérie, ça aurait été nettement moins drôle !

Enfin arrivée ! Mince ! Et si je croise un des gardes, je dis quoi ? Oups ! Voilà Alec ! Faire comme si de rien n'était ! Faire comme si de rien n'était !

\- Bonsoir Alec

\- Bonsoir Gollum. Tu es somnambule ?

\- Non… Maître Aro m'a appelée. Il voulait me voir. Il a dit que c'était urgent !

\- C'est pour ça que tu te balades en pyjama ?

\- Hahaha ! Avoue ! T'aimerais bien avoir le même, hein ?

\- … C'est vrai que le personnage dessiné dessus a l'air pas mal mais j'ai du mal à l'apprécier car je crois que ton corps le déforme atrocement… A moins qu'il ait naturellement un visage en forme de poire ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Sébastian est le plus bel homme du monde !

\- Non ! Le plus beau, c'est Maître Aro !

\- Ça rime en plus !

\- Oui ! Maître Aro est parfait ! Bon allez, viens ! Je t'accompagne ! Il est à son bureau !

\- Il… Il ne dort pas ?

\- Dormir ? Enfin Gollum, les vampires ne dorment pas !

\- Grrrr !

\- Pourquoi ça t'énerve ?

\- Parce qu'il triche !

\- Hein ?

\- C'est rien ! Allons-y ! Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser !

Dommage que les humains avancent si lentement ! Je voulais marcher fièrement devant Alec et lui dire « Allez mon brave, suis-moi ! » mais je suis quasiment obligée de courir derrière lui ! Grrr ! Ça m'énerve encore plus ! Je vais me venger sur Aro ! Il ne parvient pas à faire de beaux rêves, le pauvre chéri ? T'inquiètes ! Je vais lui faire vivre le pire cauchemar de toute sa vie ! Je vais lui…Pffff ! Même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'Alec frappe déjà à la porte. Grrr ! Il n'a pas honte de s'immiscer dans mes fantasmes ? J'aime torturer mon mari en privé alors va voir ailleurs si on y est ! Oh mais qu'il est mignon ! Mon petit Aronichou ! Kyahhh ! Il s'est assoupi sur son bureau ! Kawaiiii ! Eh mais… Ca veut dire que j'ai gagné ? J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Aro dort ! J'ai relevé son pari !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Argh ! Alec, tu étais encore là ?

\- Evidemment ! Alors ? Tu étais possédée par un fantôme ou tu avais un lézard coincé entre tes vertèbres ?

\- … Un lézard coincé entre les vertèbres… Mais... Mais c'est GENIAL ! Alec, tu es GENIAL ! Quelle idée grandiose ! Il faut que je pense à la noter pour ne pas l'oublier !

\- Evidemment que je suis génial ! Je suis un Volturi ! Et donc, que faisais-tu ?

\- Hummm ? Oh ! Ma danse de la victoire !

\- … Tu appelles ça… de la danse ?

\- Ben oui ! Tu n'as pas vu à quel point j'étais gracieuse, légère et souple ?

\- … Non, j'ai plutôt vu un éléphant contorsionniste qui essayait d'attraper une mouche invisible. Ceci dit, maintenant que j'y pense, j'imagine bien Gollum faire ce genre de danse. Jane t'a décidément trouvé un surnom adapté !

\- … Ah là là ! Les artistes sont toujours des incompris ! J'en suis la preuve vivante ! Je parie qu'Aro est d'accord avec moi ! Pas vrai ?

\- …

\- …

\- Maître Aro ? Vous allez bien ? C'est moi, Alec ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes évanoui après avoir assisté à ce spectacle d'horreur ?

\- Ma danse n'était pas un spectacle d'horreur ! Et il dormait avant même que je la fasse

\- Idiote ! Les vampires ne dorment pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde ! Youhou … Maître Aro ? Guiliguiliguili…

\- Arrête ! Tu vas le réveiller !

\- Ha ! Tu admets donc qu'il dort ! Tu vois que … Ahhhhhhhh ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Alec au secours ! Il m'attrape !

\- Maître Aro ! Ne la mordez pas ! Vous allez tomber malade ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a mauvais goût !

\- Oui, Oui, tout à fait ! Ne me mordez paaaasss ! AAAALLLLEEEECCCC ! Il… Il… Il essaie de m'embrasser ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Maître Aro ! Arrêtez !

Pfiou ! C'était moins une ! Un peu plus et Aro m'embrassait ! Pas question de le laisser faire ! Quoique… Maintenant que j'y pense… Argh ! Mais c'est de sa faute aussi ! Pourquoi il a essayé sans me prévenir avant ? J'étais pas prête psychologiquement ! Bon, ok, d'accord mon amour, on va s'embrasser. J'arrive… Non mais je ne le crois pas ! A peine ai-je le dos tourné qu'il me trompe déjà ! C'est dingue ! En plus avec Alec ! S'il veut se lancer dans le yaoi, qu'il prenne un vrai mec pour que ça me fasse fantasmer un minimum ! Là, j'ai l'impression de voir un pédophile à l'œuvre ! Non mais c'est vrai : il n'arrête pas d'embrasser Alec sur les joues et le pauvre petit a l'air de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour l'esquiver… Euh… Attends… J'ai un doute là ! C'est Alec ou Aro qui esquive ? Non parce qu'à bien regarder, j'ai l'impression que c'est Aro qui esquive et Alec qui essaie de lui rouler une pelle… Mais oui ! La vache ! Alec essaie d'abuser de son Maître pendant son sommeil ! Te laisse pas faire mon cœur ! Fous-lui un bon coup de poing ! Tiens ? Ah oui… Le scalper, ça fonctionne aussi… HAHAHAHA ! Mon amour, tu es si original et imprévisible ! Je t'aime ! Franchement, scalper ton assaillant rien qu'en lui caressant la tête, c'est vraiment génial ! Bon, par contre, le jour où on s'embrassera, je mettrai un chapeau ! Je tiens à mes cheveux, moi ! Oh ? Mais c'est la lettre que Nessie a écrite… Je me demande s'ils ont bien respecté mes instructions… Voyons voir ! Grrr ! Aro ! Lâche la lettre ! Lâche ça ! Allez ! Gentil ! Lâche la lettre ! Occupe-toi de scalper Alec et lâche la lettre ! Oui, ça y est ! Je l'ai ! Brave petit ! Tu auras un bonbon ! Bon, voyons voir cette lettre :

« Mon très cher Aro,

J'espère que tu vas bien ! Tu trouveras ci-joint la musique qui t'aidera, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, à dormir d'un repos bien mérité. J'ose à peine le formuler par écrit mais rêveras-tu de moi ? Je serais si heureuse si c'était le cas ! Mais peut-être est-ce encore trop tôt pour cela…

En attendant, voici ton nouveau défi : tu dois faire rire la personne la plus déprimée de ton entourage. Je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage, mon très cher ami.

Ta douce Lady Kitty Black »

….

NON MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE CONNASSE ?! Je vais lui péter la gueule ! De rage, je déchire la lettre ! Ça lui apprendra à celle-là ! Non mais ! … Oups ! J'ai encore oublié que Lady Black, c'était plus ou moins moi… Mais je n'ai jamais dit des trucs aussi mielleux ! Il faudra que j'aie une conversation avec Nessie ! Si elle a des vues sur mon mari, il va falloir qu'on discute ! Niark Niark Niark ! Ou… Ou alors… C'est Edward qui a des vues sur Aro ? Mais oui ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit réellement le père de cette petite ! En vrai, Edward est un homosexuel qui se renie ! Oh là là ! Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça ! Il va vraiment falloir que je dise à Aro de se montrer moins irrésistible ! Il se rend compte au moins à quel point c'est épuisant d'avoir autant de rivaux ? Enfin bon, quand on sera mariés, je pourrai au moins utiliser mes rivaux pour me divertir ! Niark Niark Niark ! Par contre, comment je fais moi maintenant ? J'ai détruit la lettre…

« Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis si content »

Ah ben ça s'arrange ! Aro qui délire maintenant !

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? déclara Jane

\- Maître Aro est en train de témoigner sa tendresse à ton frère ! lui répondis-je

\- Que… Mais c'est pas juste ! Et moi ? Ouinnnn ! Félix ! pleura Jane qui se jeta dans les bras de Félix

\- Hahahaha ! Ouh les amoureux ! Ils sont amoureux ! Jane et Félix sont amoureux ! se moqua Démétri

\- Souffrance ! siffla Jane

\- Hahahaha ! Bien joué chérie ! dit Félix

\- Arrête d'appeler ma sœur comme ça ! menaça Alec qui avait réussi à s'extirper de l'emprise d'Aro

Bon, on va laisser Aro finir sa sieste et après, on avisera pour la lettre…


	11. Chapitre 10 - partie 2

**Hello,**

 **Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! En tout cas, moi, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !**

 **Merci à vous toutes de me lire et surtout, merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me sens bizarre… On dirait que mon corps est anormalement attiré vers le sol. Bon sang ! Non seulement, on nous oblige à changer d'heure deux fois par an, mais maintenant, on va aussi changer de gravité ? Une moitié de l'année, on regarde le sol tandis que le reste du temps, on regarde le ciel ? Bonjour le lumbago ! Non mais vraiment ! On va avoir l'air bien bête avec les fesses en l'air la moitié de l'année ! Eh mais… Attends… Mon corps a changé non ? Mais… Mais… C'est quoi ces deux trucs énormes au niveau de ma poitrine ? Je suis devenue une somnambule cleptomane spécialisée dans le melon depuis hier ? Eh mais… Ce sont des seins ! Oh bon sang ! J'ai des seins ! Mais depuis quand ? J'en avais pas hier ! Ils ont poussé en une nuit ? La vache ! C'est violent ! Je ne vois même plus mon ventre ! Mais… Mon ventre ! Où est mon ventre ? Je ne sens plus mes petits bourrelets ! Au secours ! On m'a volé mon ventre ! Il est tout plat maintenant ! Quelle horreur ! J'ai des seins et je n'ai plus de ventre ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Je… Je ressemble à Heidi ! L'horreur ! Elle ne ressemble à rien cette fille ! Mais pourquoi ? Elle m'a jetée un sort ? Oh la vilaine ! C'est parce qu'elle a compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à moi et du coup, elle m'a rendu aussi laide qu'elle ! Grrr ! Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire ! On est en Italie ici ! Je n'aurai aucun mal à récupérer mes petits bourrelets ! Pauvres petits ! Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéris, Maman ne vous a pas abandonné ! Je vais me débarrasser de ses deux protubérances et … Eh mais… Et si ma nouvelle poitrine était en réalité mon ventre ? Il serait remonté pendant la nuit ? Bon sang, je suis tellement exceptionnelle qu'au lieu d'avoir les seins qui tombent, j'ai le ventre qui remonte ! Je suis vraiment le seul être au monde digne d'être la femme d'Aro Volturi !

\- Bonjour Madame !

\- … Madame ? Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend Alec ? Je sais que j'ai pris un coup de vieux puisque j'ai le ventre qui remonte mais quand même !

\- Je… Je suis navrée Madame mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Oh, et je suis désolée de vous contredire mais je ne suis pas Alec. Je suis sa sœur Jane. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alec si vous le souhaitez !

\- … Oh mon Dieu ! Aro t'a serré tellement fort tout à l'heure que tu as un changement de personnalité !

\- Aro ? Cet ignoble personnage ? Jamais je ne le laisserais s'approcher de moi : il me répugne trop !

\- … OK... J'ai compris ! Tu es en train de te moquer de moi ! Je te préviens, je vais me venger !

\- Jamais je ne me permettrais de me moquer de vous Madame !

\- … Tu… Tu commences à me faire peur ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- N'ayant crainte Madame ! Je vous protégerai jusqu'à ma mort ! Au fait, votre mari vous attend !

\- Mon mari ?

\- Oui ! Souhaitez-vous que je vous conduise à lui ?

\- … Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas !

\- Très bien, suivez-moi svp !

J'ai.. J'ai peur ! Alec a l'air complètement fou ! Il se prend pour Jane ! Argh ! Fichue poitrine ! Avec ce nouveau centre de gravité, j'ai du mal à marcher moi ! Bon, courage ! Alec m'emmène voir Aro et.. Euh… Une minute ! Il a dit «votre mari ». Comment sait-il qu'Aro et moi allons nous marier ? Ah mais oui bien sûr ! Nous allons tellement bien ensemble qu'il l'a compris ! En même temps, comment nier l'évidence ? Wow ! C'est qui ce geek échappé d'une série TV des années 80 ? Non mais sérieusement, on dirait Steve Urkel ! Mais… Mais… Non ! C'est pas possible ! A…Aro, c'est toi ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! OK ! Là, c'est pas possible ! Ils me font une blague ou quoi ? Hein, hein ? J'ai peur là ! Aro ! Au secours ! J'ai très très peur ! Viens me sauver ! Enfin, va te changer et viens me sauver ! Faut pas déconner non plus ! Aro, ok, je t'aime même si t'es tout moche mais bon, va quand même te changer !

\- Oh ma douce ! Je suis si heureux de pouvoir contempler ton inestimable beauté !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Aro, qu'est-il arrivé à ta voix d'ordinaire si suave ?

\- Oh mon amour ! Tu me combles de joie ! Non seulement tu me compares à Dieu mais en plus, tu trouves ma voix suave ? Je peux mourir en paix !

\- … AU SECOURS !

Ok ! Plus qu'une seule solution : courir ! Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, c'est pas possible ! Aro ne peut pas avoir cette voix nasillarde ni être aussi mou que de la guimauve ! Où est passé son ego ?

\- JE VEUX VOIR MON VRAI MARI !

\- Je suis là mon amour ! Je voulais te voir justement !

Oh, cette voix ! Quelle merveille ! On dirait celle d'Aro ! Je veux dire : la voix du vrai Aro ! Humm ! Cette odeur, quel délice ! Et ses mains qui me caressent les épaules ! Kyahh ! Si douces ! Je nage en plein bonheur ! Vite, il faut que je me retourne pour contempler son beau visage !

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Oh ! Ha ! Je ! Que ! Mais ! Oh ! Ouf ! C'était… C'était un cauchemar ! OUF ! Quelle horreur ! Je viens de fantasmer sur Edward Cullen ! Oh là là ! Quel cauchemar atroce ! Heureusement que je me suis réveillée ! Ouf ! Oh je m'en remets pas ! Quelle horreur ! Bon, ok, allez ma vieille ! Tu l'as déjà dit ! C'est bon, tu as fait un cauchemar ! Remues-toi et réagis ! Oui, c'est ça ! Réagir ! Je… Je… JE VAIS ME VENGER DE CET ESPECE DE FUCKWARD QUI A OSE ME FAIRE AVOIR UN REVE EROTIQUE AVEC LUI !

Bon, pour l'heure, faut que j'aille au boulot mais je vais réfléchir pendant la journée et je vais lui réserver une torture tellement insupportable qu'il préférera devenir le jouet personnel de Jane plutôt que de continuer à endurer ça !

A peine arrivée au travail, j'entends le pas d'Aro se diriger vers mon bureau ! Alors là, pas moyen que je lève les yeux de mon ordi si c'est pour le revoir en Steve Urkel ! Mieux vaut l'ignorer ! De toute façon, si c'est le vrai Aro, il va forcément me dire quelque chose ! Et si ce n'est pas lui, mieux vaut ne pas l'encourager en lui prêtant attention ! Que…Mais… Il tousse ? Il est malade ? Non mais franchement, Steve Urkel, garde tes miasmes pour toi ! J'ai déjà passé une mauvaise nuit, je ne veux pas en plus être grippée ! Surtout que je dois être en forme pour punir Edward ! Oh ! Aro rouspète ! Il n'a pas aimé que je l'asperge de mon spray anti-bactérien ! C'est mon Aro ! Aro is back ! Mon chéri ! Dans mes bras ! Argh ! L'horreur ! J'ai encore l'image de Steve Urkel dans la tête ! Nooooonnnn ! Je ne vais donc pas pouvoir fantasmer à nouveau sur mon très cher mari ? Hum… Attends un peu ! Il s'énerve ! Kyahhh ! Il est trop sexy quand il s'énerve ! J'adore le pousser à bout ! Bon, j'en profite pour lui raconter ce qu'il a fait cette nuit ! Heureusement qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi j'étais venue dans son bureau en pleine nuit ! Tiens, ça me fait penser : et mon défi ? Non parce qu'il a triché en me filant un défi impossible à relever ! Et je l'ai brillamment réussi ! A son tour maintenant ! Niark Niark Niark ! Allez, va faire rire Marcus ! J'en profite pour lui dire que j'ai lu son courrier ! Tiens, ça me fait penser que je dois punir Edward pour ça aussi ! Décidément, il ne survivra pas à cette journée ! Niark Niark Niark ! Bon, concentrons-nous sur Aro ! J'en profite pour lui suggérer de se déguiser en Pépé le putois ! Comme ça, ça m'enlèvera cette image horrible de Steve Urkel ! Aro en Pépé ! Il est trop chou ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… Mais je ne sais pas quoi ! Ah si ! Il ne remplit pas correctement le rôle ! Normalement, c'est Pépé qui court après sa proie qui fait tout pour lui échapper. Mais là, c'est Aro qui essaie d'échapper aux autres ! Pffff ! C'est nul ! Pas moyen qu'il fasse rire Marcus comme ça ! Et franchement, pourquoi se cacher dans la bibliothèque ? Je m'ennuie là ! Tiens… Pourquoi Aro me regarde comme ça ? Mais… Mais… C'est quoi ce sourire ? Au secours ! Je me précipite dehors et je me rends compte qu'il me poursuit en faisant des petits bonds, comme Pépé ! OH MON AMOUR ! Evidemment, la seule proie qui te corresponde, c'est moi ! Je suis désolée mon chéri ! J'étais tellement perturbée par mon cauchemar que je n'ai pas entendu ton appel à l'aide ! Mais c'est bon, je suis là maintenant ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va jouer ensemble ! Concentration ! Il faut que je coure comme si ma vie en dépendait ! Comme si je fuyais l'être le plus repoussant au monde ! Pas difficile, je n'ai qu'à imaginer que cet horrible rouquin me poursuit !

Hmpfff ! Je n'en peux plus ! Pitié ! Ca fait une heure qu'on court dans le château ! Et Marcus n'a toujours pas ri… Chéri, je t'aime et je veux t'aider mais laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle ! Oh bon sang ! J'ai à nouveau ma tête attirée vers le bas ! Mes bourrelets, où êtes-vous ? Ah ouf ! Vous êtes là ! J'avais oublié que pour reprendre mon souffle, j'avais tendance à me pencher en avant !

Ouf ! Ca y est ! Ca va mieux ! Mais… Où est Marcus ? Oh ! Il … Il s'est déguisé en Droopy ! Et il rit ! Quel rire tonitruant ! J'ai peur ! Aro, protège-moi ! Du coup, j'en profite pour me rapprocher de lui et jouer les pauvres petites apeurées. Ben quoi, faut bien que je profite un peu de ma condition de faible humaine, non ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 12 :

Pfiou ! Je suis épuisée ! Quelle journée ! Enfin, je ne suis pas mécontente de la tournure qu'a pris ce défi. Non seulement Marcus a semblé s'amuser, même s'il était plus effrayant qu'autre chose, mais en plus, j'ai pu me rapprocher d'Aro. On a enfin créé une petite complicité entre nous. Dire que je n'avais pas compris qu'il voulait jouer avec moi ! Ah là là ! Des fois, je mériterais des baffes ! Heureusement que personne n'a assez de cran pour m'en donner ! Hahahaha ! Oh, la lettre d'Aro sur mon lit ! Alors, voyons voir un peu son défi… Un poème ? Il veut que je lui écrive un poème ? Non mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Et d'une, c'est un truc de fille. Et de deux, est-ce que j'ai une tête à écrire des poèmes ? Ah oui mais il ne connait pas ma tête, c'est vrai, vu qu'il croit que je suis une inconnue. Grrrr ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve quand il parle avec cette Kitty ! En plus, il la tutoie ! C'est moi ou il y a du rapprochement dans l'air ? Hum… Et si je lui donnais une bonne petite leçon ? Juste histoire de calmer son intérêt pour cette pimbêche de Kitty… Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Mouah ah ah ah ! Je suis géniale !

A peine arrivée au château, je me dépêche de poser incognito mon poème sur son bureau et de partir aussi vite. Bien entendu, Aro saura tout de suite qu'il est de moi mais je suis sûre que ça va quand même lui causer un petit choc ! Hahahaha !

\- Oh, bonjour Maître Marcus ! Vous semblez de bonne humeur aujourd'hui

\- Bonjour Petite. Oui, je vais très bien ! J'ai été très touché par votre petite attention hier, à Aro et à toi.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel Maître Marcus

\- Dis-moi Petite, que faisais-tu dans le bureau d'Aro ?

\- Hum ? Oh, je déposais son courrier, tout simplement. Comme ce tableau est beau !

\- Lequel ? Celui-ci ? C'est « La naissance de Vénus » de Botticelli. En réalité, c'est ma femme, Didyme, que tu vois.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle était belle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui en effet. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la sœur de Maître Aro.

\- Si, c'est bien elle. Une femme douce, gentille et belle. Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur toi. Tu as été si bonne pour moi.

\- Maître Marcus, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais contenez-vous. En particulier devant le portrait de votre défunte femme. Un peu de décence je vous prie !

\- Oh ! Mais… Non… Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Il suffit Maître Marcus ! Il suffit ! Vous pouvez disposer !

\- Que… Je… Bien… Pardon !

Pfiou ! Quelle histoire ! Marcus qui tombe amoureux de moi ! J'avais bien besoin de ça ! Aro, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher de m'épouser parce que tu as vraiment beaucoup de concurrence ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais réussir à résister à leurs assauts sentimentaux ! Non ! Courage ! Je dois me montrer digne, comme toujours ! Je ne flancherai pas ! Tiens, c'est Aro ! Oups, il n'a pas l'air content à cause du poème ! Hahahaha ! Heureusement que Marcus vient de m'apporter mon ticket de survie sur un plateau d'argent ! Ni une, ni deux, j'en profite pour le manipuler en utilisant sa sœur… Et ça fonctionne parfaitement ! HAHAHAHA ! Quelle excellente journée !

Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait ma petite blague à Aro, il est temps de se mettre au boulot. Tout d'abord, la punition d'Edward ! Je n'ai toujours pas digéré qu'il s'incruste dans mes rêves érotiques ! Il n'est pas question que je trompe Aro, et encore moins avec lui ! J'ai pas mal réfléchi à la pire torture pour lui et je crois que j'ai trouvé la torture parfaite : je vais mettre sa très chère Bella en danger ! Niark Niark Niark ! J'ai bien vu qu'il était très protecteur envers elle ! Et tant qu'à faire, pendant que sa chère et tendre court un immense danger, il devra écrire le poème pour Aro ! Hahahaha ! Allez hop, 36 15 Edward ! Allô, Allô, vous me recevez ? Je prends ça pour un oui. Alors, très cher Edward, j'ai plusieurs missions à te confier : tout d'abord, tu vas inventer un poème pour Aro et le dicter à Nessie. Ensuite, et c'est un ordre, je veux que Bella aille kidnapper sept enfants en bas âge. Ces enfants ne devront voir que Bella. Enfin, tu diras à ta fille d'écrire :

 _« Mon très cher Aro,_

 _Mon amie Blanche Neige me confie demain ses sept nains. Je te défie d'en prendre soin et de les ramener demain soir, à l'emplacement habituel. Le véritable défi que je te lance, c'est de les ramener SAINS ET SAUFS ! Je te souhaite très sincèrement bonne chance et surtout, bon courage !_

 _Ta Kitty »_

Je compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas sinon, je vous assure que je m'occuperai personnellement de votre punition !

Fin de la communication ! Débranche vite si tu ne veux pas que je t'imagine avec un loup-garou !

Niark Niark Niark ! Je l'ai entendu crier d'ici pendant que je lui dictai mes ordres ! Pas de doute, j'ai eu une bonne idée. Bella ressemble à Blanche-neige alors si Aro lit dans les pensées des gamins, il y verra sûrement une sorte de Blanche Neige… Je ne pense pas que les bébés aient suffisamment de mémoire pour distinguer correctement les gens.

\- Bonjour. Je voudrais parler à Aro

\- … Très bien Monsieur Cullen. Je vais avertir immédiatement le Maître des lieux

\- Je vous remercie

… Qu'est-ce que Carlisle Cullen vient faire ici ? Est-ce qu'il a décidé de se rebeller ? Dans ce cas, je devrais l'empêcher de parler à Aro… Mais Aro a certainement entendu notre conversation… Bon, je vais l'introduire auprès d'Aro mais rester et j'agirai si besoin au moment venu. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution de toute façon…

A peine ai-je annoncé à Aro que le végétarien voulait le voir que ce malotru se permet d'entrer sans ma permission. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là. Décidément, j'ai l'impression que mon rôle de reine des vampires consiste essentiellement à punir … et être cocue ! J'en reviens pas ! Carlisle Cullen fantasme sur mon mari ! Non mais la pelle qu'il vient de lui rouler ! La vache ! Bizarrement, je ne suis pas jalouse… J'aime bien ! On va avoir droit à des scènes plus chaudes ? Oh ! Mais c'est la bagarre générale ! Vite vite ! Mon pop corn ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est encore mieux que « Les feux de l'amour ». Et Caius qui balance à Aro « mets-toi dessus, mets-toi dessus ! » Hahahahaha ! J'adore ! En plus, il a raison ! Pas question que mon mari soit le dominé. Allez, arrachez vos chemises ! Kyahhh ! Quoique… Carlisle ne me fait pas trop fantasmer… Avec qui Aro pourrait-il faire un joli petit couple ? Enfin, à part avec moi bien sûr ! Hum… Pas Alec, il ne ressemble plus à rien sans ses cheveux et puis, l'autre nuit, je les ai vus ensemble et ça ne m'a pas trop fait fantasmer. Je serais plutôt brancher Félix ou Santiago… Mais Aro aurait l'air dominé face à leur montagne de muscles. Hum… C'est pas si facile de trouver un bon amant pour son mari ! Va falloir que je pense à leur faire passer un casting ! Oh là là ! Et cette Renata qui n'en finit pas de pleurnicher ! Et dire que je voulais l'emprunter à Aro pour qu'elle me protège… Pffff ! Elle me saoule ! Que… Mais… Aro la défend ! Et elle va dans ses bras ! Et il m'insulte ! Non mais c'est quoi cette blague ?! Elle est incompétente et c'est moi qui prend ? Elle est incompétente et c'est elle qui a le droit d'aller dans ses bras ? C'est dégueulasse ! Je passe mon temps à me battre pour obtenir un tout petit peu d'attention de sa part et la seule chose que j'obtiens, ce sont des insultes ! Il n'a même pas été capable de retenir mon nom, ce crétin ! Alors là, franchement, trop c'est trop ! J'en ai marre de ce mec ! J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! Je me barre ! Je m'en fous d'être reine ou pas, je me barre ! Oh bon sang ! J'en reviens pas ! Je pleure ! Ce con m'a fait pleurer ! Heureusement que je me suis éloignée et que personne ne m'a vue ! Vite, à mon bureau ! Là-bas, au moins, je serai tranquille ! Pfff ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? De toute façon, personne ne fait attention à moi ! Que je pleure ou pas, quelle importance pour eux ? Je ne suis rien ! Rien d'autre qu'une créature insignifiante dont il n'essaie même pas de mémoriser le nom ! Pas la peine de me retenir : je vais pleurer un bon coup et ensuite, quand je serai calmée, je rentrerai à la maison.

Aro… Je sens son odeur ! Je ne veux pas le voir mais il m'oblige à le faire en soulevant mon menton ! Grrr ! Satanée force vampirique et surtout, maudite faiblesse humaine ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui montrer que j'existe, que je suis forte, que je mérite son respect… Que… Mais… Je… Il… Il vient de faire quoi là ? Que… Je… Il… Il m'a embrassé ? IL M'A EMBRASSE ? Mon premier baiser… Il me l'a pris ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était par pitié parce que j'étais malheureuse ? Ou bien par punition pour avoir engueulé Renata ? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas pour me dire qu'il m'aime en tout cas, sinon, il ne se serait pas reculé... Alors, c'est ça ? C'était pour me punir ? Pour me montrer ce que je perdais si je quittais le château ? Si je le quittais lui ? Mais j'ai mal ! Pourquoi ne le comprend-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ? Il veut que je rentre chez moi… Très bien, je débarrasse le plancher puisque c'est ce que tu veux !

J'ai mal ! J'ai trop mal ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Il aime Renata ! C'est elle qu'il tenait dans ses bras ! C'est elle qu'il a défendu ! Moi, je ne vaux rien pour lui ! Moi, je ne suis rien pour lui ! Je n'ai même pas de nom ! J'ai mal ! J'ai tellement mal ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'aide-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là pour moi ? J'ai mal ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de ne plus avoir mal ! Boire ! Boire, c'est une bonne idée ! Quand je serai ivre, j'oublierai ! J'oublie toujours quand je suis ivre ! Et j'aurai moins mal ! Et Aro sortira de ma tête et de mon cœur !

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, Police de Volterra. Pouvons-nous voir vos papiers svp ?

\- Non !

\- Vous refusez ?

\- Oui parce que je ne m'appelle pas « Mademoiselle » !

\- Pardon, Madame ! Vos papiers svp !

\- Non ! Je m'appelle pas « Madame » !

\- Eh bien donnez-nous vos papiers et nous vous appellerons par votre nom !

\- Non ! C'est de la triche ! Faut deviner !

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Donnez-nous vos… AIE ! Mais… Mais… Elle m'a mordu ! Cette folle m'a mordu !

\- Fallait pas tricher !

\- Vous savez à qui vous vous adressez ?

\- Ernesto ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah… C'est pas ça ! Bon alors, euh… Alberto ?

\- Je suis de la Police !

\- Hein ? Oh, alors, je sais ! Pollo ? (NDLA : en italien : poulet)

\- Que… Au poste ! Immédiatement !

\- Non mais espèce de pervers ! Vous aussi, vous allez essayer de me violer pour après me tromper avec un végétarien et une cruche ?

\- Quoi ? Dites donc, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bu mais ça a l'air costaud !

\- Ouais ! Je bois pas des boissons de femmelettes moi ! J'suis forte ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la reine des vampires !

\- … Ouh là ! Mais vous n'avez pas dû prendre que des choses légales, dites-moi ! Allez, suivez-nous !

\- Non !

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez pas trouvé mon nom ! Je vous suis pas !

\- …

\- Eh ! Non ! Ah !

Ces rustres de policiers se sont tous les deux jetés sur moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras ! Mon Dieu, les hommes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune délicatesse ! Après m'être fait volé mon premier bisou par Aro, voilà que je me fais violée par ces deux policiers ! Et ils veulent m'enfermer en plus dans un endroit sombre ! Eh mais… Y a déjà du monde ! Ils préparent quoi ? Une partouze ? Bon sang ! Comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas empirer ! Bon, je vais profiter de ces gens pour me calmer un peu les nerfs en mettant la zizanie !

HAHAHAHA ! Je suis trop forte ! J'ai même pas eu besoin de deux minutes pour les faire tous s'entretuer ! Où est César pour me gracier ? Ben alors, morituri te salutant (NDLA : ceux qui vont mourir te saluent) mais j'ai quand même gagné donc faut me libérer ! Tsss ! Les gens d'aujourd'hui ! Plus aucune mémoire, comme Aro ! Aro… L'alcool a pas aidé ! Je suis triste ! J'ai le cœur brisé ! Rien que de le voir, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Ah ben tiens, on dirait lui et… Ah ben ça va mieux ! Incroyable mais le voir m'a fait vraiment vomir ! En plein sur ces chaussures ! Bien fait ! Dommage que je n'ai pas visé la tête ! En plus, il veut me laisser enfermée dans cet endroit sinistre ! Alors là, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne m'a jamais dit un mot gentil, il ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau et à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il me menace ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je… J'en ai marre ! Je vais me venger ! Il me porte comme un sac à patates, il croit que je suis un objet ? Je vais lui rappeler que j'existe ! Je vais lui mettre son slip sur la tête comme ça, il aura l'air bien con et ça lui fera peut-être prendre conscience de certaines choses ! Gnn.. Gnnn ! La vache, son slip est loin ! Hum… Par contre, il a les fesses bien fermes… Non ! Sois sage ! Résiste ! Concentre-toi ! Il t'a fait souffrir ! Son slip sur la tête ! Son slip sur la tête ! … J'y arrive pas ! Et en plus, ce traitre a osé mettre un boxer ! J'adore les hommes avec des boxers ! Comment suis-je sensée lui résister ? Ah ben ça s'arrange… Voilà que j'ai le hoquet maintenant! Et le pop corn remonte… Ouf, ça se calme ! Mais Aro en profite pour me sermonner ! Marre de ses remontrances ! Il croit qu'il vaut mieux que moi ? Il passe son temps à me tromper et à manipuler les gens ! Moi, je ne fais que manipuler les gens ! Je lui suis toujours restée fidèle ! Alors que lui… Et cette espèce de narcissique me demande si j'ai aimé son bisou ! J'lui dirai pas ! Sale type ! Tu connais pas mon nom alors tu connaitras pas mes pensées ! Na ! J't'aime pas ! Méchant ! Idiot ! Crétin ! Egoïste ! … Je t'aime ! Idiot ! JE T'AIME ! Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne m'entends-tu pas ? Tu passes ton temps à regarder ailleurs, à ne pas t'intéresser à moi, à me faire des reproches ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis toujours là pour toi ? Qui te divertit par des défis alors que tu t'ennuies ? Qui chasse tes ennemis qui t'assaillent ? Qui te guérit de ton passé avec ta sœur ? C'est moi, moi et encore moi ! Alors ? Tu n'es quand même pas aveugle ! Alors pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas ?! Et bim ! Voilà ! Encore une fois, tu me parles de Kitty ! Tu ne comprends pas que ça me fait mal ? C'est moi ta Kitty ! Enfin, pas seulement moi mais les défis viennent de moi ! Et c'est moi qui relève les tiens ! On est fait l'un pour l'autre alors pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne le reconnais-tu pas ? Tu me poses des questions sur mes regrets, hein ? Oh oui, des regrets, j'en ai plein ! Je regrette d'être venue ici, d'être tombée amoureuse de toi ! Mais cela, je ne peux pas te l'avouer ! Alors encore une fois, je dois passer pour une folle écervelée que tu méprises. J'ai promis aux Cullen que je les aiderais ! Je suis une reine, je me dois de tenir mes promesses, même si cela me coûte ! J'en ai marre de souffrir mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Et bim ! Tu me traites de grosse maintenant ! Ben tiens, vlan ! Je te vomis dessus ! Mince ! T'as esquivé ! Hahaha ! T'es drôlement rapide mon amour ! N'empêche, c'est marrant comme jeu ! Je te vomis dessus et toi, tu esquives ! On dirait qu'on ne sait pas communiquer sans s'attaquer l'un l'autre… C'est triste… Et bim ! Encore Kitty… Décidément… Tu ne m'épargnes pas !

Elle est trop forte, cette Kitty…


	13. Le défi de SnowWhite

_**Coucou,**_

 _ **Je sais que j'ai un peu lâché cette fic mais être dans l'esprit de Petite m'épuisait ! Si vous attendiez la suite, vous pouvez remercier Myshun qui m'a bien motivée :)**_

 _ **MERCI MYSHUN ! :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à toutes !**_

* * *

4h30 du matin ! Franchement, est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose que je dorme ? Je vais devoir aller travailler dans quelques heures à peine ! Bon, pour commencer, je vais boire un grand verre de coca, ça m'aidera peut-être à supporter ma future gueule de bois. Ensuite, il faut que j'analyse un peu tous les événements qui viennent de se passer.

1\. Aro m'a encore embrassée. Pourquoi ? Je venais de vomir. S'ennuie-t-il à un tel point qu'il tente des expériences répugnantes ? Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas si je vais supporter d'être sa femme. Ca va être quoi la prochaine fois ? Manger mes ongles de pied ? Beurk ! Aro, ton irrésistibilité vient d'en prendre un coup ! Ahhhhh ! Mais pourquoi l'image de son boxer s'impose à moi tout d'un coup ? Chut ! Stop ! Arrête de fantasmer sur ce sale type qui te trompe avec tout le monde ! En même temps, il est tellement mignon ! Et j'aime bien sa répartie ! C'est vrai ! Les autres, d'habitude, ils me fuient ou ils se taisent. Je sais bien que je les terrorise et, soyons honnête, j'adore ça ! Mais Aro, lui, il ne se laisse pas faire ! Il me répond ! Il réagit ! Il m'engueule ... Ca, j'aime moins... Surtout si c'est pour défendre Renata ! Grrr ! Celle-là, elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Et dire que je pensais qu'Heidi serait ma pire rivale ! J'étais bien naïve ! Mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie Carlisle non plus ! Même si je me suis bien amusée, je ne peux pas le laisser impunément s'en sortir comme ça !

2\. Bah justement, trouver des punitions appropriées pour Renata et Carlisle. Mais bon, là, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça ! On verra quand je serai sobre ! Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Niark Niark Niark ! Eurk, stop, je ne dois pas parler de manger ! Ca bouge encore dans mon estomac...

3\. Aro me renvoie mon défi dans la tronche ! Grrr ! Espèce de tricheur ! Que veux-tu que je fasse de tes sept gosses ? ... Et si je regardais sur Internet ? Oh oui, bonne idée. Alors, comment se débarrasser de bébés ? Les congeler ? Bof... Déjà, j'ai un petit congélateur vu que je suis la seule humaine au château et en plus, ça prend de la place pour rien. Non mais c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de les ressortir un jour pour les bouffer. Ah ben tiens, justement, après, ils proposent le micro-ondes. Paraît que ça marche super bien avec les chats... Mais bon, je l'utilise le micro-ondes moi ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec de la charpie de bébés mélangée avec mes bons petits plats micro-ondables ! Ah, ça, c'est pas mal ! Le lave-linge ! Au moins, ils seront propres après ! Mais... Est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire rentrer les sept dedans ? Voyons voir, ma machine peut contenir 6 kgs. Et un bébé, ça pèse combien ? Poids bébé, poids bébé... HEIN ? Ca fait plus de 3kgs à la naissance ? Mais c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Je vais pas passer ma journée à les foutre dans ma machine à laver, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Bon, ok, nouvelle idée ! Les vendre ? Hahahaha ! Me dis pas qu'il y a des gens assez cons pour vouloir acheter ces concentrés de bruits et de baves. Eh... Mais... Si ! Y en a ! Et au château de Volterra justement ! Dame Athénodora me disait l'autre jour à quel point elle était triste de ne pas avoir d'enfants ! Oh ! Chic chic chic ! Aro, je t'adore ! Mon amour ! Grâce à toi, je vais gagner plein d'argent ! Et en plus, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec ton clan ! Mais tu le savais, hein mon trésor ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le savais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as donné ces gosses ! Est-ce aussi pour cela que tu m'as embrassée ? Essaierais-tu de me dire à quel point tu m'aimes ? Mais pourquoi ne pas me le dire simplement ? Oh ! Je sais ! C'est parce que ce serait ennuyeux ! Oui, bien sûr ! Toi et moi, nous sommes des êtres hors du commun ! Nous n'allons pas nous abaisser à faire comme tous ces autres êtres pathétiques et méprisables qui quémandent un peu d'amour ! Non, nous, nous sommes destinés à danser le tango ! Ah... Aro ! Ton boxer... Argh ! Mais pourquoi je repense à ça moi ?

Bon, ok, au lit ! Demain,je vends les bébés, je transfère l'argent sur mon compte en Suisse et j'épouse Aro ! Ouch ! La journée va être rude ! Pourvu que ma gueule de bois passe...

* * *

Elle est passée ! Je ne souffre pas ! Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois ! Pas de migraine ! Je ne suis même pas fatiguée alors que je n'ai dormi que deux heures ! Youpie ! Vive la vie ! Vive moi ! Vive Aro ! Vive son boxer ! ... Décidément, celui-là, il ne me lâche pas ! Ouste ! Du balai ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Il faut que je me concentre ! Bon, alors, tout d'abord, envoyez un SMS à tout le monde... Enfin, tout le monde, sauf à Aro bien entendu !

"Très chers colocataires, votre vie vous semble parfaite et pourtant, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle prendrait davantage de sens en ayant un bébé ? Est-ce possible ? Et bien oui, aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui seulement, ce sont les soldes chez Petite&co ! Sept bébés sont à louer pour la journée ! Attention, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde ! Nous n'avons que sept bébés ! RDV dans cinq minutes pour commencer les enchères dans la grande bibliothèque ! PS : soyez discret, il n'y a que sept bébés à louer ! Votre diable de secrétaire"

Bon, ok, la fin, je l'ai empruntée à Black Butler mais c'est trop la classe de dire ça. "Votre diable de secrétaire". Kyahhh ! Sébastian ! Kyahhh ! Le boxer d'Aro ! Argh ! Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ? Concentration, concentration ! Mince, j'ai oublié les bébés ! Beurk, ils sont tout gluants ! Eurk ! Comment je vais les transporter jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque moi ? J'ai au moins 50 mètres de couloir à parcourir ! Oh, je sais ! Le balai, où est le balai ? Ah, là ! Et hop ! C'est comme au crocket ! Ah mais c'est marrant en fait ! Une chance que les sols glissent bien ! Et les bébés ont l'air de bien s'amuser eux aussi ! La chance... Aro, moi aussi, je veux jouer au crocket ! Viens me pousser ! Non mais eh, il va me lâcher ton boxer oui ou non ? Je n'en peux plus ! Il faut absolument que je me fasse exorciser, c'est pas possible là ! En plus, tes fesses toutes fermes... Hum... Non, non ! Concentration ! Allez, plus que quelques mètres ! Oh ben tout le monde est déjà là, c'est cool ! Bah, pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Ils ne connaissent pas le Baby Crocket ? Passons...

\- Très chers amis Vampires, la séance de location de bébés est ouverte. Je suppose que vous savez comment les enchères fonctionnent ? Dans le doute, je vais vous le rappeler. Je vous annonce le prix de base et vous levez le doigt pour surenchérir. Celui qui aura fait l'offre la plus forte aura droit d'emporter le bébé qui sera à restituer à mon bureau à vingt heures ce soir ! Commençons. Notre premier article.. Euh, je veux dire... bébé, est un petit garçon très beau. Oh, on dirait Maître Aro, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Il est à moi ! hurla Alec

\- Non à moi ! cria Heidi

\- Silence ! Les enchères n'ont pas encore commencé ! Et je vous ai dit de lever le doigt pour enchérir. Très bien ! L'offre commence à 50 000€ ! Qui dit mieux ?

\- Moi ! hurla Heidi en levant la main bien haut

\- OK ! J'ai 60 000 € ici pour Heidi ! Qui dit mieux ?

\- Moi, moi ! sautilla Alec sur place

\- Oh ! Alec, tu as bien fait de te mettre debout sur la chaise, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Toi... Tu veux mourir ?

\- Si tu tues le commissaire priseur, tu n'auras pas de bébé

\- Non, pardon Petite, désolé ! Stp, je suis désolé !

\- Très bien, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Donc, nous avons une offre pour Alex à 70 000 € ! Qui dit mieux ?

\- 100 000 € ! hurla Heidi

\- Quoi ? OK ! 200 000 € ! cria Alec

\- 250 !

\- 300 !

\- Eh ! Mais, vous allez me laisser en placer une oui ou non ? Donc, on en est à 300 000 € pour Alec ! Qui dit... Mais, vous faites quoi avec le bébé là ?

\- Il est à moi ! cria Heidi en attrapant le torse du bébé

\- Non à moi ! hurla Alec en attrapant les jambes du bébé

\- Euh... Désolée, mais ce bébé n'est pas livré avec l'option "extensible". On ne l'a pas croisé avec un élastique.. Ce qui est dommage, ce serait marrant...

\- 500 000 € ! dit calmement Athénodora

\- Hein ? Ah oui ! 500 000 € une fois, 500 000€ deux fois. Alec, Heidi, pas de regret ? Oups, je suppose que le regard que vous lance Maître Caius est assez dissuasif. Et sa prise de catch aussi apparemment... Maître Caius, vous ne voudriez pas devenir mon système de défense anti-vampire ? Je n'en ai pas aujourd'hui...

\- Petite, si tu ne nous donnes pas ce bébé, crois-moi que même mon mari ne pourra pas te protéger, me sourit Athénodora. La vache, elle est flippante la femme de Caius !

\- 500 000€ trois fois ! Adjugé, loué ! Merci de faire le virement sur mon compte bancaire. Vous pouvez quitter la salle à présent.

Eh beh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Dame Athénodora puisse être plus flippante que son mari ! Bon, en tout cas, ça me fait déjà 500 000€ dans la poche et il me reste encore six rejetons à caser. Les affaires commencent bien !

\- Bébé suivant. Alors, celui-là, euh..., regardez ces grosses joues ! On peut le torturer à souhait. Qui en veut ? La mise à prix est de 50 000 €.

\- MOI ! hurla Démétri

\- ... Démétri, quel engoûment ! Dis moi, Jane ne te manquerait pas par hasard ?

\- ... Pourquoi elle me manquerait ? rétorqua Démétri subitement sur la défensive

\- Oui, pourquoi elle lui manquerait ? demanda Félix subitement inquiet, protégeant une Jane gênée d'une main. Ah, c'est beau la jalousie ! Si seulement Aro pouvait faire pareil avec moi !

\- Désolée Félix mais je ne trahis pas les confidences des gens ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton "ami" plus tard !

Hahahahaha ! Pauvre Démétri ! Vu le regard que lui lance Félix, ça va barder pour lui ! Désolée, hein, je sais bien que t'as jamais eu de sentiment pour Jane mais moi, je suis en manque d'Aro et je ne supporte plus tous ces couples heureux !

\- Bon, reprenons où nous en étions ! J'ai Démétri pour 50000 € ! Qui dit mieux ? Personne ? Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ! OK, Démétri, viens vite chercher ton morveux ! Il va me baver dessus.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit que Jane me manquait ? me demanda Démétri en attrapant le bébé

\- Démétri ! Cela suffit ! Je ne déballerai pas ta vie privée en public ! Cela ne regarde que toi ! Un peu de pudeur, diantre !

Et il baisse la tête ! Hahahahaha ! Excellent ! J'adore quand je peux les manipuler aussi facilement ! Oh, Félix est en train de bouillir sur place ! Et Jane qui est trop gênée et qui se pend à son bras pour qu'il ne frappe pas le traqueur ! Hahahaha ! Mon pop corn ! Où est mon pop corn ? Beurk, mais c'est quoi cette odeur pestilentielle ?

\- Argh ! Démétri, va vite changer ton môme, il pue !

Ouf ! Vive la vitesse vampirique ! Dommage que l'odeur ne parte pas aussi vite que le vampire.

* * *

Ca y est ! Tous les bébés sont loués ! J'ai fait une bonne affaire en louant les jumeaux à 100 000€ chacun à Heidi et Alec. Dire qu'il suffisait de leur faire croire que Maître Aro voulait les adopter... Par contre, j'ai de la peine pour le bébé qu'a loué Marcus. Le fait qu'il ait choisi de l'appeler Voldemort est un mauvais présage pour lui... D'un autre côté, je m'en fous ! Ce bébé n'avait qu'à pas être aussi moche ! Et qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre : c'est encore plus difficile d'être beau ! C'est vrai, il suffit de me prendre pour exemple ! Ma vie est insupportable ! Je passe mon temps à éconduire des prétendants ! C'est épuisant à la fin ! Il serait temps qu'Aro se déclare. Tiens ? Le voilà justement ! Est-il venu me faire sa demande ? Ah non, il veut me parler des bébés... Pffffff ! Euh... Attends... QUOI ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour louer ces bébés, il veut les reprendre ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Et en plus, il faut que je l'accompagne ! Décidément, avec un homme aussi indécis, je ne suis pas prête d'être Reine. Enfin, bon, suivons-le. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de voir ce que nos vampires adorés ont fait des bébés et surtout, comment ils se débrouillent ! Niark Niark Niark !

Hahahahaha ! Maître Marcus est juste génial ! Appeler son bébé "Voldemort" parce qu'il est chauve et que son nez a fondu, quel trait de génie ! Aro, attention, tu as de la concurrence là ! Non, je plaisante, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie mais j'apprécie le fait que tu sois jaloux parce que j'ai considéré Marcus comme mon héros ! Bien fait pour toi ! Tu n'as qu'à m'épouser et après, on verra si tu deviens mon héros ! Ha ! Beurk ! Mais pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois porter Voldemort ? Bon, ok, je vais le faire mais je vais l'inciter à te lancer un mauvais sort ! Ca t'apprendra ! En attendant, direction la chambre de Jane ! ... Oh, Jane, tu es digne d'être ma fille ! Je t'adopte tout de suite et je te reconnais comme mon héritière ! Quand Aro sera mien, moi aussi je le torturerai en le privant de l'accès à mon sein et en nourrissant le bébé juste devant lui ! Niark Niark Niark ! Non mais Aro m'a pris pour un bus ? Pourquoi à chaque arrêt, je dois prendre du monde avec moi ? Je porte déjà Voldemort, je ne vais pas en plus prendre Alec ! Bon, ok, ok... Je vais le faire mais toi, mon amour, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Tu peux en être certain : ma vengeance sera terrible !

Ah ben de mieux en mieux ! En plus de porter Voldemort et Alec, maintenant, il faut que je porte Aro ! Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Beurk ! Dégoûtant ! Il bave ! Pas de doute, il est aussi pervers que le vrai ! Aie ! Mais... Espèce de petit coquin ! Pas touche à mes seins ! Si tu veux y avoir droit, tu devras m'épouser d'abord ! Hum... En y repensant, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Le vrai Aro met un temps fou à se décider. Si ça se trouve, j'aurais plus vite fait d'élever celui-là et d'en faire un mari convenable... Même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'Aro (le vieux) me met un nouvel Aro dans les bras ! OK ! Quatre bébés, tout va bien ! Faut que j'en lâche un ! Sélection naturelle ! Alors, voyons voir... Voldemort peut m'être utile donc je le garde. Alec... Il ne me sert pas à grand chose mais vu que c'est le fils de Jane et que c'est une bonne alliée, il vaut mieux que je le garde. Par contre, je n'ai pas besoin de deux Aro ! Allez hop, le dernier, tu descends, ciao ! Ah ben c'était une bonne idée en fait ! Maintenant, Aro (le vieux) porte la moitié de ma charge ! J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt en fait... Ah là là, je suis trop bonne ! Hahahaha ! Et Caius qui lui en met un autre dans les bras ! Allez, zou, c'est moi qui prend les commandes maintenant ! Toi, mon chéri, tu fais le porteur et tu te tais ! Ca t'apprendra à faire autant de gosses ! La prochaine fois, pense au préservatif ! Ah ben tiens ! Les deux derniers arrivent ! Même pas besoin de les chercher ! Tu vois, mon coeur, quand c'est moi qui dirige les opérations, tout est réglé rapidement ! Penses-y et épouse-moi vite ! Et surtout : FAIS TAIRE CES SALES MIOCHES ! Ma migraine ! J'avais réussi à éviter la gueule de bois et ces maudits gosses sont en train de me rendre complètement folle. OK ! Je me casse ! Allez hop ! Démerde-toi avec ta progéniture ! Moi, je ne suis pas responsable ! Ciao !

* * *

Ouf ! Déjà une heure que je me suis débarrassée de ces sales mioches... Hum... Je me demande comment s'en sort Aro... Et si je l'espionnais un peu ? Heureusement que je n'ai pas retiré les caméras de vidéo-surveillance. Alors, mon petit Aro, où es-tu ? Oh ! Il prend son bain avec les bébés ! ... IL EST TROP MIGNON ! Il joue avec eux ! Il les fait rire ! Oh ! Je le veux ! JE LES VEUX ! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oh Aro ! Tu exagères ! Tu viens de me donner envie d'avoir des enfants ! Je n'en voulais pas avant alors pourquoi me donner envie maintenant ? Je me demande à quoi nos enfants ressembleraient... Voyons voir, essayons de les imaginer... Ah, ça y est ! Une image se forme... C'est... TON BOXER !


	14. Avis

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Désolée pour l'absence de nouveaux chapitres depuis de longs mois mais j'ai repris mes études et j'étais débordée entre les études et le boulot :(

Ne m'en veuillez pas...

Je vais revenir très rapidement avec de nouveaux chapitres mais, pour éviter d'écrire pour rien (ou plutôt pour personne), j'aimerais savoir s'il y a encore des gens qui veulent connaître la suite. Sinon, je laisserai tomber cette histoire (je connais la fin moi :p) et j'écrirai de nouveaux one-shots ;)

Donc manifestez-vous : MP, review, favori... Ce que vous voulez mais faites le moi comprendre.

Si c'est juste une ou deux personnes, je pense que je leur enverrai directement la suite par MP.

Merci et gros bisous à tous !

Aroishot


	15. L'anniversaire de Petite

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me dire qu'ils voulaient la suite : ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'étais contente de savoir que mes fidèles revieweuses ne m'avaient pas abandonnées et que de nouvelles personnes s'étaient intéressées à mon histoire (honnêtement, après un an d'absence, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Donc, merci merci merci et désolée encore une fois :()**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Luna Shadow et pompei : MERCI ! Je suis contente que ma fiction vous fasse autant rire !**

 **Schizophrne : Tu... Tu as appelé quelqu'un à 2h30 du matin pour me laisser un message ! OK, je te déclare officiellement membre du fan club de Petite ! N'oublies pas les cookies pour la prochaine réunion jeudi soir ! ^^**

 **Anonyme : Oh ben ça me fait encore plus plaisir alors ! N'hésite pas à m'en laisser encore ! Savoir ce que les gens pensent de ma fiction m'aide à l'améliorer !**

 **BREF...**

 **Pour vous ré** **compenser, voici un nouveau chapitre (je tiens quand même à rappeler que ça fait longtemps que je suis sortie de la tête de Petite donc, je ne garantis pas le résultat).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est mon anniversaiiiireeeeuh, c'est mon anniversaiireeeuh ! Je suis trop contente ! C'est mon anniversaiiiireeeeuh, c'est mon anniversaiireeeuh ! Hihihihi ! A moi tous les cadeaux ! Hum… Je me demande ce qu'Aro m'a offert… Un chalet en Suisse ? Un diamant ? Oui, une bague de fiançailles avec un énorme diamant ! Oh, c'est évident ! Mon unique amour n'attendait que cet événement pour me déclarer sa flamme ! C'est pour ça qu'hier, il m'a montré qu'il pouvait être un bon père en s'occupant des sept rejetons de Blanche-Neige ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle les a récupérés… Oh ! On s'en fout ! Le plus important, c'est que c'est mon anniversaiiiireeeeuh, c'est mon anniversaiireeeuh ! Hahahahahaha ! Vite, vite, il faut que je me prépare pour aller chercher tous mes cadeaux (il est évident que les gardes et les autres Rois ne commettront pas l'erreur d'oublier l'anniversaire de leur future Reine ! Huhuhu). Hum, que vais-je mettre ? Une robe de mariée ? Non, déjà, je n'en ai pas et en plus, vu qu'Aro ne m'a pas encore fait sa demande, ça le mettrait en position de force ! Et ça, c'est hors de question ! Tu vas voir, beau gosse, je vais te faire attendre aussi longtemps que tu m'as fait attendre ! Et moi aussi, je vais te tromper avec Kitty ! Ah non, attends, Kitty, c'est Edward ! Beurk ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Bon, et si je me mettais en mode bombe, histoire de lui faire un maximum d'effet ? Oh oui ! Ca tombe bien ! J'ai justement un gilet truffé d'explosifs dans le coin ! Vu qu'Aro n'est pas très futé, autant rester très premier degré. En plus, ça me fera un excellent système de défense anti-vampires ! Je suis GENIALE ! Allez, je suis prête ! Direction le château ou plutôt direction mes cadeaux ! Niark Niark Niark !

… C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ? Non seulement personne ne me permet de jouer à écraser Aro, mais en plus personne ne m'a offert de cadeaux ! Ces andouilles les ont tous offerts à Afton ! Le scélérat ! Je lui donne une utilité en m'en servant de lui comme post-it et il me trahit en me volant mon anniversaire ! Oh, je vais me venger ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais ça va être terrible ! Il a osé me voler mon anniversaire ! Il ne tient pas à la vie ou quoi ? Et puis, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'écraser Aro moi ? Ca avait l'air amusant ! Ils sont pas gentils avec moi alors que moi, je suis un amour avec eux ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis toujours au petit soin pour eux et voilà comment il me remercie ! Bande d'ingrats ! Méchants ! Ah, minute ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Maître Marcus, je vous adore ! Vous au moins, vous êtes gentil ! M'offrir Aro pendant ma journée d'anniversaire, c'est le meilleur cadeau du monde ! Alors, que vais-je en faire ? Le déguiser en fille ? Non, ce crétin serait capable d'être séduisant et cela me ferait encore plus de rivales ! L'enduire de miel et l'attacher à un rocher pendant que des insectes viennent l'envahir ? Bof ! Déjà, il est trop fort donc il se détachera facilement et ensuite, il n'est pas question que des insectes puissent monter sur Aro alors que moi, je n'en ai pas le droit ! Non mais ! Oh ! Je sais ! Niark Niark Niark ! J'en connais un qui va faire une sale tête quand je vais lui annoncer qu'on va voir les Roumains et qu'il doit m'offrir un putois ! Niark Niark Niark ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ca a pas loupé ! Et Maître Marcus qui me défend ! Et Caius qui approuve ! OK, vous deux, je vous accepte comme serviteurs, vous m'êtes utiles ! Allez Aro, direction la Roumanie ! Youpie !

Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette poupée gonflable ? A peine entrée dans l'avion et elle pense pouvoir séduire mon Aro et sous mon nez en plus ? Niark Niark Niark ! Toi, tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir pris de parachute ! Je vois bien ton petit manège et la manière dont tu te penches pour montrer tes seins à mon chéri d'amour mais aucune chance ! Aro n'est pas intéressé par… ARO ! Je rêve ou tu regardes ? Je vais t'étriper ! Oh ! Je viens de comprendre mon amour ! Tu t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir offert de cadeau et du coup, tu essaies de me faire comprendre que je peux vous torturer à loisir, c'est ça ? Je t'aime ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vais pas me priver ! Niark Niark Niark ! D'abord la poupée gonflable ! Ni une, ni deux, je me jette sur elle en criant « Maman » ! J'attrape ses gros seins et je commence à téter ! Beurk ! Pas terrible ! Et puis franchement, son parfum oscille entre « brise d'anus » et « senteur d'aisselles ». Je me sens mal ! Et vlan, je lui vomis dessus ! Bon ben, félicitations ! C'est ce qui s'appelle un baptème de l'air ! Hahahahaha ! J'adore ! Elle n'a même pas survécu au premier round et elle descend déjà de l'avion ! J'aurais dû attendre qu'on décolle ! Ca aurait été plus drôle de la voir ouvrir la porte une fois dans les airs ! D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée ! J'attends qu'on décolle en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Aro, sinon, ce ne sera pas drôle ! Ca y est ! On peut défaire nos ceintures ! Je me dépêche d'enlever la mienne et je saute sur Aro pour lui rouler une méga pelle ! Hahahahaha ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la surprise ou le vomi que j'avais encore autour de la bouche mais il a eu tous les poils qui se sont hérissés et il a sauté au plafond ! On aurait dit un chat ! Hahahahaha ! Oh je t'aime mon amour ! Tu es vraiment trop drôle ! Et ton regard ! Hahahahaha ! On dirait que tu me demandes ce qu'il vient de se passer ! C'est très simple mon cœur, je me suis vengée ! Tu m'avais déjà volé deux baisers, je ne pouvais pas rester sur un tel score ! D'ailleurs, tu mènes toujours le match ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Ah, arrête de bouger et laisse moi t'embrasser ! Mais pourquoi tu te débats comme ça ? Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu appelles ta mère ? Elle doit être morte depuis longtemps… Du moins je l'espère car je me passerai bien d'avoir une belle-mère ! Minute, je viens de comprendre ! Oh Aro, comment oses-tu ? Quand tu as dit « Maman », tu faisais référence à cette blondasse que j'ai fait fuir il y a dix minutes et que j'avais appelé ainsi pour la torturer ? Je vais te tuer ! Tu vas souffrir ! Ca va être terrible ! Aie ! J'avais oublié que le mordre était stupide : il a la peau trop dure ! Mes dents Aro ! T'es qu'un méchant ! Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu étais un poisson rouge ? Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne me comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas gentil avec moi comme tu l'étais avec les bébés hier ? Tiens… Mais c'est une idée ça ! Hahahahhahaha ! Je vais me comporter comme un bébé jusqu'à l'arrivée en Roumanie ! Aro n'osera pas me jeter par-dessus bord devant autant de personnes ! Allez, un deux et hop : je me mets à hurler si fort que tout le monde nous regarde d'un coup ! Mon amour, savais-tu que j'étais une excellente actrice ? Je suis capable de pleurer sur commande ! Et avec ça, il me suffit de le pointer du doigt pour que les autres passagers s'en prennent à lui ! ET CA FONCTIONNE ! Hahahahaha ! Trop drôle, il essaie vainement de m'étouffer mais je ne me laisse pas faire ! … Aro, t'es trop fort ! Comment as-tu su que j'aimais qu'on me prenne dans les bras en me faisant « hopla » ? Flûte ! Je suis trop contente pour continuer de pleurer ! Ah non ! T'arrêtes pas sinon, je crie à nouveau : tu vas me faire « hopla » jusqu'à l'arrivée ! Niark Niark Niark ! Mes parents ont vraiment eu de la chance de m'avoir quand même ! Avec une enfant comme moi, ils n'ont pas du voir le temps passé !

Mince, on est déjà arrivé ! Ouin… Je m'amusais bien moi ! Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Aro vient de louer une voiture ! On va bien rire ! Je me précipite pour conduire : direction les putois ! Bon sang, Aro est insupportable en voiture ! Il me stresse ! A l'entendre, on dirait que je suis une mauvaise conductrice alors que c'est faux ! Je conduis dans la vraie vie comme dans Super Mario ! Mais on dirait que ça non plus, Aro ne connait pas ! Décidément, sa vie devait être drôlement chiante avant de me connaître ! Ah mais quelle andouille ! Il m'a déconcentrée en me parlant de Caius qui ferait des petites crottes partout et il en a profité pour prendre le volant ! Résultat : on tombe ! Ah ben bravo ! Oh ! Le coquin ! C'était entièrement prévu ! Il a fait ça juste pour me prendre dans ses bras ! Sale pervers ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je préfère encore tomber ! Euh, non, attends, c'est haut et j'ai oublié mon parachute ! Bon, exceptionnellement, je t'autorise à me porter mais ne t'y habitues pas trop ! Quoique… J'ai une bonne idée ! Je mets tout mon poids sur son dos et j'essaie d'orienter le lieu d'atterrissage mais en vain… Je savais bien que j'aurais dû manger plus de Nutella… Ce n'est pas très drôle du coup !

Oh des nains de jardin qui parlent ! C'est ça les fameux roumains ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Je m'attendais à voir des colosses du niveau de Félix moi ! Je suis déçue ! Ceci dit : l'un d'entre eux a immédiatement reconnu ma valeur et m'a demandée en mariage ! Niark Niark Niark ! Alors Aro, comment vas-tu réagir face à ce nouveau rival ? Flûte ! Mon futur mari s'enfuit déjà ! Décidément, ces vampires, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose ! Enfin, j'en profite pour rendre Aro jaloux ! Ouin ! Lui, il en profite pour rentrer ! Je suis pas d'accord ! J'ai pas eu mes putois ! Et il est encore super tôt ! Ma journée d'anniversaire n'est pas finie ! Aro ! Ce n'est pas beau d'être jaloux comme ça ! Tu dois accepter que ta femme soit convoitée par le monde entier ! Je n'y peux rien si j'ai un tel succès ! Je suis irrésistible ! Mais cette tête de mûle d'Aro refuse de m'écouter et loue un super jet exprès pour que je ne l'embête plus comme à l'aller ! Tu crois que tu vas gagner ? Je m'approche vite fait d'un des moteurs et je mets mon chewing gum dedans ! Hahahahaha ! Et voilà, à peine a-t-on fini le décollage que le moteur commence à faire des siennes ! Aro est obligé d'aller voir et de mettre le pilotage automatique, que je désactive immédiatement dès qu'il est dehors ! Et c'est parti pour les loopings ! Hahahahaha ! J'adore ! Je l'entends crier ! Vas-y mon amour ! Ici, on ne sera pas gênés par les voisins ! Ouh là ! Quelles vocalises ! Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet ! Et si je vais plus à gauche ? Ah oui, pas mal ! Et à droite, c'est comment ? Ah quand même ! Et si on tente une pente raide ? Eh beh ! Mais c'est qu'il est en plein orgasme mon mari ! Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Ca ne marche plus ! Oh non, tous les moteurs ont explosé ! Et Aro revient ! Ouh là, doucement ! Je sais que tu es excité mais on va se calmer quand même ! Mais pourquoi tu ouvres la porte ? Tu veux m'envoyer au septième ciel, c'est ça ? Ah, tu prends quand même un parachute ! C'est bien, ça nous évitera de nous tromper de direction et d'aller six pieds sous terre ! Ascenseur, au septième étage je vous prie ! Tiens, je n'avais pas fait attention mais Aro m'a encore pris dans ses bras ! Décidément, ce pervers ne me respecte pas ! Il va falloir que je sévisse mais en même temps, je compatis ! Le pauvre ! Comment pourrait-il me résister ?

A peine arrivés sur la terre ferme, nous jouons ensemble à sauter un peu partout ! C'est génial ! Aro est encore capable de courir très vite et de faire des sauts vraiment impressionnants malgré son grand âge! Huhuhu ! C'est vraiment une bonne journée ! En plus, on n'a pas entendu parler de Kitty une seule fois aujourd'hui ! Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je n'ai pas donné mes instructions à ces crétins de Cullen ! Et en plus, j'ai prononcé le nom de Kitty à voix haute, comme une idiote ! J'oblige Aro à se dépêcher de nager tandis que j'envoie plein de messages télépathiques à cet imbécile d'Edward ! Allez, entends-moi, entends-moi ! J'essaie d'imaginer les pires tortures pour eux afin qu'Alice ait une vision mais rien n'y fait ! Lorsque nous arrivons à Volterra vers minuit, il n'y a pas de lettre et Aro semble accablé ! Très chers Cullen, je vous félicite ! Vous avez osé me désobéir et blesser mon mari. Je vous déclare officiellement la guerre !


	16. L'âme soeur d'Alec

J'enrage ! Ces maudits Cullen vont me le payer ! Je ne peux que regarder impuissante mon pauvre amour cherchant désespérément ma lettre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que je connais la haine. Je me suis toujours moquée des gens, ne leur accordant aucune importance puisque moi seule comptait. Les rares inconscients qui osaient me défier se retrouvaient rapidement à terre en implorant mon pardon. Mais là, les Cullen m'ont déclaré la guerre. Ils avaient fait du mal à Aro, lui qui avait nagé comme un fou pour arriver à temps. Ma haine est si virulente que je pourrais lancer des lasers avec mes yeux. Tiens ? C'est une idée ça ! Je me verrais bien pourchasser les Cullen sur le dos d'Aro en leur balançant des lasers ! Taïaut, Taïaut! Hahahahaha ! Ce serait génial ! Et après, je les dépècerai pour me vêtir de leurs peaux ou pour les utiliser comme tapis ! Bon, si je leur envoie des lasers, leurs peaux risquent d'être légèrement trouées mais je suis sûre qu'Aro ne serait pas contre le fait de me voir porter des vêtements décolletés. Espèce de pervers, va ! Mon pauvre amour ! Tu es assis sur le rebord de la fontaine et tu te tiens la tête entre tes mains. J'aimerais tellement t'aider, te consoler, t'aimer… Et si j'essayais ? Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je plonge une main doucement dans les cheveux d'Aro. Il ne bouge pas, il accepte ! Ouais ! Enfin ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour reconnaitre ma valeur mais je te pardonne. Délicatement, je lui caresse le cuir chevelu, c'est si doux ! Je ne pensais pas être un jour capable de tendresse et pourtant, je dois avouer que je me surprends moi-même par la douceur de mes gestes. Pourtant, normalement, je devrais lui donner une bonne claque en lui disant : « allez mon vieux, on se secoue ! Il caille et j'ai faim ! En plus, tu empestes le poisson». Bizarrement, cette réaction tout à fait normale me semble déplacée. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Aro est triste et je suis triste aussi. M'aurait-il lancé un mauvais sort ? Je ne trouve même pas la force de m'offusquer et de le punir. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas si grave au fond. Aro me regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Pourtant, mon sourire est étrange. D'habitude, lorsque je souris, c'est parce que je suis contente et parce que j'ai gagné. Mais là, je ne me sens pas particulièrement contente, au contraire : je suis plutôt furieuse contre les Cullen. Et voir Aro dans cet état n'est pas vraiment synonyme de victoire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui souris ? En tout cas, ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir car lui aussi me sourit. Il a l'air tellement … vulnérable. D'habitude, je déteste ça alors pourquoi là, ça me fend le cœur ? C'est insupportable ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui donne pas une bonne baffe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le secoue pas comme un prunier ? Pourquoi, oui pourquoi, à la place, je l'embrasse sur le front ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de pensées normales en comparant son front à de la glace au chocolat et en voulant y rajouter des pépites pour le croustillant ? Je me sens tellement … banale et j'ai horreur de ça ! Aro, mon corps est maudit et mon esprit commence à être contaminé aussi. Je suis en train de me transformer en Mme tout le monde ! Beurk ! J'essaie de réconforter Aro en espérant qu'on redevienne tous les deux comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire des êtres exceptionnels et sublimes. Mais ce vilain en profite pour me faire souffrir en me disant qu'il est amoureux de Kitty et qu'il l'accepterait, peu importe son apparence. Menteur ! Immédiatement, alors que je t'ai avoué que c'était moi, tu as paniqué ! C'est blessant, tu sais ? Et pourtant, encore une fois, je laisse couler. Pire, je l'embrasse à nouveau sur le front. Mais cette fois, il me repousse… pour se rapprocher ensuite. Hahahaha ! Aro, tu es comme un petit chat ! J'attrape ton beau visage entre mes mains et je ne peux m'empêcher de coller mon front au tien. Puis, au lieu de t'embrasser, je joue à entrechoquer nos nez. Plus culcul la praline, tu meurs ! Et pourtant, ça me plait ! A tous les coups, les Cullen sont derrière tout ça ! Ils ont dû s'allier à une sorcière qui nous a jeté un sort. Aro, il faut résister, fait quelque chose !

MON HEROS ! Tu es parvenu à briser la malédiction des Cullen ! Bravo ! En plus, m'envoyer dans les airs sur une vingtaine de mètres, c'était GENIAL ! Encore, encore, encore ! Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Enfin nous redevenons nous-mêmes ! Encore ! Encore ! Je ne veux plus que cela s'arrête ! C'était horrible tu sais, j'ai cru que j'allais me transformer en fille banale. Eurk, rien que d'y penser… Les Cullen vont me le payer ! Je vais les obliger à se nourrir exclusivement de putois ! Bien fait ! Et après, je les obligerai à s'embrasser ! Hahahahaha ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur haleine ! Oh flûte ! Aro m'envoie déjà me coucher ! Ouin… Je veux encore jouer ! Grrr… Aro, si tu me caresses la tête, c'est pas du jeu ! D'abord, tu triches ! Caresser la tête de l'autre, c'était MON idée ! T'as pas le droit ! OK, t'es trop beau ! J'accepte d'aller faire dodo mais c'est seulement parce que c'est toi !

J'ai bien dormi ! Déjà, parce que j'ai rêvé d'Aro, ensuite, parce que j'ai eu une idée démoniaque pour me venger des Cullen et enfin, parce que j'ai trouvé mon nouveau système de défense anti-vampires ! Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle une nuit efficace ! Commençons par le plus urgent : mon système de défense ! Je dois mettre en couple tous les Volturis pour qu'ils ne s'occupent plus de moi. Ah ben tiens, quand on parle des loups ! Hahahahha ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'ils feraient s'ils savaient que je venais de les comparer à des loups ! Hahahahaha ! Oh, flûte ! J'ai pas le droit de rire toute seule ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme si j'étais folle ?

\- Bonjour Gollum, me dit Jane

\- Bonjour Jane

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je finis de planifier mon nouveau système de défense

\- Tu sais que Maître Aro ne va pas être content si tu abîmes son château, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah ! Toi aussi, ça t'énerve son côté égoïste ? Ouf ! Je pensais être la seule à être irritée par ces « Touche pas à mon château ». Il pourrait partager un peu quand même !Jane me sourit. Je sais bien qu'elle adore Aro mais je crois qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup aussi. C'est d'ailleurs normal : je suis aussi irrésistible qu'Aro, voire même plus mais bon, puisque nous allons nous marier, j'accepte de me rabaisser en devenant son égale. Ah là là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire par amour ! J'espère au moins qu'il me prêtera ses jouets ! De toute façon, s'il ne me les prête pas, je me servirai moi-même, comme d'habitude ! Félix s'avance et regarde ce que je fais. Lui, j'en suis certaine, il devait avoir l'habitude de tricher aux examens et de copier sur le voisin. Je cache mon idée de ma main et lui lance un regard furieux. Bon, j'avais oublié qu'il sortait avec Jane et que, du coup, les regards assassins, il aimait ça. Mais quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Soudain, il se rapproche de moi et me touche la main. J'ai à peine le temps de hurler « Jane, au secours, Félix me fait des avances » que ce dernier se retrouve à terre en se tordant de douleur. Finalement, il voulait peut-être juste regarder mon idée… Bon, dans le doute, ce n'est pas très grave ! Et puis, cela prouve que mon projet va être un succès. Merci Félix de t'être sacrifié pour mon avenir ! Tu étais un brave soldat !

A son tour, Heidi s'approche pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Quelle commère celle-là ! Va t'acheter une personnalité et une vie ! Je lui explique que Félix essaie d'enrichir ses connaissances en Kama Sutra et cette imbécile aux gros poumons me croit… En tout cas, ça a le mérite de faire rire Félix et Jane, qui a par conséquent arrêté de torturer son petit copain. Alec, qui a dû m'entendre parler de Félix et de Kama Sutra, surgit précipitamment et se jette sur Félix. Diantre ! Quelle fougue ! Aro risque d'être jaloux ! Démétri, qui passait par là, essaie de les séparer mais se retrouve pris en sandwich entre eux. Si seulement les vampires pouvaient se battre moins rapidement, je pourrais en profiter davantage. Tout d'un coup, Démétri est envoyé en l'air par Félix (enfin, je crois, ça va trop vite) et s'écrase brutalement sur le mur près de moi. Alors là, ça va barder ! J'hurle « Jane, attaque ! » mais apparemment, je l'ai surestimée. En effet, cette andouille m'attaque MOI avec son pouvoir ! Elle croit vraiment que je lui ordonnerais de m'attaquer ? Bon sang, les Volturi sont trop bêtes ! Enfin bref, j'ai calmé les choses en montrant une photo de Félix entièrement nu à Jane, qui a immédiatement détourné le regard et a donc stoppé son pouvoir. J'ai bien fait d'avoir toujours sur moi un plan B pour mon système de défense anti-vampires. Mais tout de même, la réaction de Jane est quand même étrange. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse être aussi pudique. Machinalement, je retourne la photo pour la regarder : grave erreur ! Je me suis trompée de photo : là, c'était Caius sous la douche avec son bonnet en forme de canard. Argh ! L'effet est dévastateur, pire que le pouvoir de Jane. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait détourné le regard ! Je titube un peu mais j'essaie de garder contenance : je ne peux pas montrer ma faiblesse à mes jouets.

Je me redresse et annonce à Démétri d'aller me chercher immédiatement tous les célibataires du château, sauf les rois. Je suppose que ma victoire sur Jane l'a bien motivé car il les a tous rassemblé à une vitesse surprenante. Il a même porté Santiago dans ses bras alors qu'il était en train de se nourrir. Je jette un regard noir à Santiago et il comprend immédiatement qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire tomber une goutte de sang sur mon tapis.

Rapidement, je leur explique mon projet : ouvrir une agence matrimoniale pour les Volturis afin de les aider à trouver l'âme sœur. Certains sont très enthousiastes, d'autres plus réticents. Enfin, je suppose que de la part de Miss Gros Poumons, son scepticisme est compréhensible : elle n'a pas dû comprendre ce que j'ai dit. « Heidi, moi trouver mari pour toi. Toi comprendre ? » Vu le regard vexé qu'elle me jette, je prends cela pour un oui. Et évidemment, c'est à ce moment qu'Aro débarque ! Comme d'habitude, il me taquine. Ah là là, mon amour ! Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de ce petit jeu, hein ? Etant très joueuse moi-même, je rentre dans son jeu et agit comme si nous n'allions pas bientôt nous marier. Enfin, le plus important, c'est qu'il accepte de m'aider, et Marcus aussi. Avec leurs pouvoirs, j'ai toutes les données pour trouver l'âme sœur de chaque Volturi.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivent de nouveaux vampires. J'ai bien envie de leur dire de revenir l'année prochaine car là, nous sommes occupés mais Aro semble content de les voir. Encore une rivale ? Je comprends vite que la fille imposante aux allures de chef est déjà en couple (ouf, une de moins). Je cherche vite le nom de la petite dernière, Maggie, dans les fiches d'Aro et je fais tourner mon love programme ! Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir lui trouver son âme sœur et si c'est Aro, je supprimerai le résultat. Pendant que mon ordinateur tourne, j'écoute leur conversation. Ils parlent des Cullen qui fuient un monstre. Je joue la fille offusquée et naïve mais en réalité, je suis folle de joie ! Mon message télépathique est bien passé ! Ils fuient ! Ils ont peur ! Ils ont bien raison ! Mon écran affiche le résultat : Maggie est l'âme sœur d'Alec. Je l'annonce tout fort et Aro décide de les aider à se mettre en couple. Sauf que moi aussi, je veux jouer ! Je me précipite dans la chambre de Marcus qui est une véritable salle au trésor pour les fans de cosplay. Je me déguise en Eurêka, le goéland dans La Petite Sirène et j'entre en scène avec la chanson de Sébastien. Je me pends au lustre et chante à toute voix mais Jane, incapable de reconnaître une artiste quand elle en voit une, m'envoie une nouvelle décharge. Attention Jane, ça fait déjà deux fois. Je vais devoir sévir ! Aro est mort de rire ! Du coup, je décide de mettre à profit la remarque insolente de Maggie pour me réfugier dans les bras d'Aro. Hum… Je suis tellement bien. Je continue à jouer les filles apeurées mais je suis bien trop heureuse pour réprimer un sourire.

Malheureusement, Aro décida de laisser un peu d'intimité aux amoureux. Pfff ! Il connaît pas la téléréalité ou quoi ? C'est justement le passage que tout le monde veut voir, quand le gars roule une pelle à la fille… ou le contraire ! Enfin bref, faut que je retourne à mon bureau ! Grrr ! Je m'installe à mon poste et me rend compte qu'Aro a rempli sa fiche. Quel amour ! Je décide de remplir une fiche à mon tour et de faire tourner l'algorithme pour nous deux. C'est à ce moment-là que je sens une main puissante m'attraper, me soulever et m'emmener : Vladimir !


	17. Le mariage de Petite

Mais... Mais... Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le résultat ! Je veux savoir si Aro est mon âme sœur ! Demi-tour droite ! Demi-tour droite j'ai dit ! Bon, ok, demi-tour gauche si vous voulez ! Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Mais pourquoi vous allez tout droit ? Je veux retourner à mon bureau ! En plus, ce n'est pas professionnel de quitter le travail avant l'heure ! Je vous préviens : si Aro me réduit mon salaire, ça va barder pour vous ! JE VEUX RENTRER ! Il y avait enfin du rapprochement entre Aro et moi ! N'allez pas tout gâcher maintenant ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même, de là à m'enlever... Vous vous êtes crus dans un conte de fées ? Si vous continuez, j'invoque Buffy ! Tiens, j'aurais dû y penser avant ! Quoique... Sexy comme elle est, je suis sûre que Félix et Démétri m'auraient taquiné exprès pour que je l'invoque ! Ah les hommes... Eh mais pourquoi on monte dans un avion ? JE VEUX RENTRER J'AI DIT !

\- Ca suffit ! Lâchez-moi ! Argh ! Mais qui a lâché un pet monstrueux ? demandai-je

\- C'est le putois et c'est vrai que cela pue, me dit Stefan (enfin, je crois que c'est son nom)

\- Stefan ! (ah, je savais bien que c'était son nom) C'est mon cadeau de mariage pour Mademoiselle. Alors, je t'en prie mon frère, ne fais pas la grimace, décrète celui qui m'avait largué après sa demande en mariage

\- Quel mariage ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'épouser alors que tu m'as abandonnée et laissée seule avec Aro ? lui reprochais-je

\- Mais.. Je... Je suis désolé... Mais Stefan était parti alors...

\- Alors tu l'as préféré à moi ! Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à l'épouser lui ! Parce que pour me reconquérir, tu vas avoir du mal !

\- Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour toi

\- Paroles, paroles...

Je me mets à danser, portée par les paroles de Dalida qui chante dans ma tête.

\- Quelle femme ! Vois-tu, Stefan, comme elle me fait amèrement regretter de l'avoir abandonné. Elle est si belle et grâcieuse...

\- Personnellement, Vladimir, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à nos maisons : pointue sur le haut et qui vont en s'épaississant vers le bas

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Tu as parfaitement décrit sa beauté ! On ne peut résister à l'appel de son corps tant on est certain de bien s'y sentir

Je stoppe ma danse. Que sont-ils en train de dire ? Moi, la femme la plus exceptionnelle du monde, je ressemblerais à une simple chaumière ? Mince, l'odeur du putois m'empêche de réfléchir. On ne peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres ? Ah non, c'est vrai ! Nous sommes déjà en train de voler. Tiens ? Il ne manque pas quelque chose ?

\- Mais... Mon putois ! Où est mon putois ? hurlai-je, paniquée

\- Il est parti avant que je ne referme la porte. Bien fait pour Aro ! Il a désormais un putois dans sa ville ! Vengeance ! Niark Niark Niark, dit Stefan

A ces mots, je fonds en larmes ! Trahie par mon putois ! Quelle cruauté ! Il est allé retrouver mon unique amour et je suis sûre qu'il va me remplacer dans son coeur. J'imagine déjà Aro caresser son corps délicatement, assis sur son trône. OUIIINNNNNNNN ! C'est MON corps qu'il devait caresser ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Vladimir me prend dans ses bras et essaie de me consoler mais comment un nain de jardin pourrait-il remplacer mon prince charmant ? Je veux mon putois ! Ah non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux Aro... Bon, je veux mon putois et Aro ! Ou alors, je veux Aro et mon putois ? Mince ! Je n'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux... Oh et puis, quelle importance ? Aro a plein d'amants et de maitresses alors je peux bien avoir un putois, non ?

Arrivée en Roumanie, je dois avouer que mes larmes sont loin derrière moi. Ma nouvelle résidence est tout simplement splendide ! Un vrai château hanté ! Je me précipite sans attendre les deux nains de jardin et je regarde partout à l'intérieur. Oh ! Quelle merveille ! Le parquet est défoncé et couvert de poussière. Des toiles d'araignée partout, le bois des escaliers menacent de céder à chaque marche sur laquelle je pose mes pieds, faisant un grincement particulièrement sinistre. Quel délice ! L'odeur moisie des draps, les têtes d'animaux accrochées au mur et truffées de bestioles, le...

\- AAHHHHH ! criai-je, sentant le sol s'effondrer sous moi

\- Je te tiens, déclare Vladimir en m'attrapant de justesse

Je lui lance un regard particulièrement furieux comme j'en ai le secret. De quel droit m'a-t-il privé du plaisir de tomber à travers le plancher ? J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre cela et il a osé briser mon plus grand fantasme. Je vais le massacrer. Il faut que je trouve rapidement des armes contre lui car apparemment, le putois ne le dérange pas et il ne semble pas me craindre... En revanche, je dois avouer que ses armes à lui sont assez redoutables sur moi ! Je déteste les hommes trop mielleux mais j'ai beau le remettre à sa place, il semble aimer ça et continuer de me tourner autour. Aro, viens me sauver ! Je ne vais quand même pas devoir rester avec ce boulet toute ma vie ? A la limite, Aro, si tu n'as pas le temps de me sauver, embarque-le avec toi. Je t'attendrai dans mon nouveau château. Niark Niark Niark ! Oh, et si on se faisait des batailles ? J'ai toujours rêvé de balancer de l'huile bouillante sur des gens du haut d'une tour. Par contre, j'espère que les Volturis seront moins stupides que les humains parce que ces derniers n'ont rien compris. Si on leur jette de l'huile bouillante, c'est pour qu'ils ne pénètrent pas chez nous mais eux, ils continuent d'essayer de monter et de nous envahir. Ils ont une idée à quel point une marmite d'huile bouillante peut être lourde ? Le faire une fois, c'est amusant mais en permanence...

Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais déclarer la guerre aux Volturis ! Comme cela, Aro sera bien obligé de faire attention à moi. Mais avant, je dois épouser Vlad. Ainsi, quand Aro le tuera, je serai sa veuve et je pourrai toucher le château en héritage. HAHAHAHA ! Je suis géniale ! Mais il y a un petit souci : d'après ce que me disait Stefan, cela faisait environ mille ans que les Volturis et les Roumains se faisaient la guerre. Or, Vlad est toujours en vie. Il n'est pas question que je sois éternellement la femme de Vlad ! Je veux son château moi ! Et si on divorce, je n'en aurai que la moitié, cela ne me convient pas ! "Je suis une demie châtelaine" ... Non mais sérieusement, vous me voyez dire cela ? Et puis, pas question qu'Aro ait un château entier alors que moi, je n'en ai qu'une moitié !

Pendant que Vladimir me prépare à manger (bah oui, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais cuisiner alors que je suis châtelaine !), je vais dehors pour admirer mon terrain de chasse. ... BIP BIP BIP... Hum ? Vlad, le four ! BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIPPPPP ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis tombée sur le seul vampire sourd qui existait ou quoi ? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP. Je m'approche de la cuisine et constate que le four n'est pas allumé. Mais alors, c'est quoi ce bruit ? MON ALARME ANTI-ENNUI ! ( _NDLA : si vous avez des trous de mémoire, il faut relire le chapitre 1 de Lady Kitty Black_ ). Mince, je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là ! C'est vrai qu'avant, elle avait tendance à sonner quand je m'ennuyais et à me menacer de faire exploser ma tête ! Que de souvenirs ! Mais... Ca veut dire que je ne me suis pas ennuyée une seule fois à Volterra ? ENNUI DETECTE : AUTODESTRUCTION PREVUE DANS 10 SECONDES ! Ouh là, j'avais oublié qu'elle ne rigolait pas, celle-là ! Vite ! Un truc à faire ! Bon, je pourrais jouer dans l'escalier mais l'autre nain de jardin va encore me gâcher mon plaisir en me rattrapant si je tombe. Je me précipite à nouveau dehors à la recherche de quelque chose capable de tromper mon ennui. Oh, une petite chatte ! Parfait ! Je vais m'amuser à la transformer en putois ! Elle fera une future mariée parfaite pour le traitre qui est parti se blottir dans les bras d'Aro à ma place (NDLA : Petite fait référence au putois qui s'est échappé de l'avion). Et comme cela, moi, je prendrais sa place et c'est MON corps qu'Aro caressera ! Hahahahaha ! Ah, apparemment, elle n'est pas d'accord... Elle court rejoindre... LES VOLTURIS ! Oh Aro, mon amour ! A peine je m'éloigne de toi que tu te précipites à ma rencontre ? Il va falloir que tu apprennes à garder tes distances ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me colle ! Je suis une femme indépendante, moi. Je sais, mon coeur, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Je te comprends mais quand même, essaie de faire un effort. Malheureusement, Aro me veut et m'ordonne de rentrer à Volterra. Jaloux ? C'est évident ! Je sens son animosité envers Vladimir qui se rapproche de moi, comme si je l'avais déjà épousé. HAHAHAHAHA ! Parfait ! Battez-vous pour moi ! Où sont mes pop corns ? Tsss... Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ! Il va falloir que je pense à toujours en emmener avec moi parce que franchement, je rate plein de bonnes occasions à cause d'eux ! Et c'est parti pour une vente aux enchères ! J'adore ! Chacun surenchérit et tout ça, rien que pour moi ! Enfin on m'estime à ma juste valeur ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt... Et tout le monde joue le jeu mais bien évidemment, c'est Aro qui gagne ! Ah mon amour, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein ?

Pour me le prouver, il m'offre tous les putois de la Terre, du passé, présent et futur ! Quelle genre de femmes peut résister à un argument pareil ? Non mais sérieusement, mon Aro à moi est vraiment l'homme le plus romantique que je connaisse ! Et en plus, il est très sexy ! Hmmmm...

Afin de conclure notre marché, je vais vers lui, quittant les deux nains de jardin sans regret même si le château va me manquer... et lui serre la main ! OUPS !

* * *

 **Fin de la deuxième partie de ma trilogie ! ENFINNNNNNNNNN ! Je suis délivrée de l'esprit de cette malade ! CHAMPAGNE ! Hum Hum... La suite s'appellera : "The King, The Lady and The Pew" et sera un One shot, raconté par un personnage auquel vous ne vous attendez pas (j'en suis sûre ! PS à saya: j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne vais pas raconter la suite du point de vue de Sora Neiya, la chatte noire. J'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux :p).**

 **Si vous êtes sages et que vous me laissez plein de reviews, je rajouterai des bonus :)**

 **BISOUS !**


End file.
